


Сказка

by Morrigan_too



Category: Liu Hai Kuan - Fandom, Wang Yi Bo - Fandom, Xiao Zhan - Fandom, Zhu Jan Jin
Genre: Drama, First Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_too/pseuds/Morrigan_too
Summary: Про съемки и после них, сложные чувства и провокации.
Relationships: Liu Hai Kuan/Zhu Zan Jin, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Хочу уточнить, что воспринимаю живых, реальных актеров исключительно как прототипов для художественных образов и категорически против какого бы то ни было фанатского вмешательства в их личную жизнь.

— Может, по тексту? — смеется Ван Ибо, когда съемки доходят до охоты на горе Байфэн. — Учитель Сяо?  
— Легко, — Сяо Чжань выдает в ответ фирменную улыбку, не свою, а Вэй Усяня. Ван Ибо троллит и дразнится как дышит, Сяо Чжань едва успевает отвечать в тон и поддразнивать в ответ.  
Ван Ибо мог бы в самом деле, — от этой мысли что-то натягивается в груди то ли больно, то ли сладко: Ван Ибо звезда и кумир бесчисленной армии фанатов, привыкший ко всем проявлениям их любви, ему подыграть на радость публике — как воды выпить. Сяо Чжань тоже не вчера оказался перед камерами, он тоже может многое, но так — нет. Не потому что чего-то стесняется, просто… Просто он не Вэй Усянь все-таки, хотя каждая роль неизбежно оставляет отпечаток. Иногда, глядя на Ван Ибо, он готов поворчать на то, что за молодежь пошла, но только улыбается в ответ на очередную шутку: широко, по вэй-усяневски.

Ван Ибо — воплощение энергии, и Сяо Чжань еще не решил, светлой или темной. Ему сложнее играть, не допуская ни лишнего слова, ни движения, но для Сяо Чжаня тяжелый съемочный труд — почти что отдых. На площадке они меняются ролями, и Сяо Чжань мысленно благодарит Вэй Усяня за возможность произнести вслух все то, что не может от себя.  
Не все, конечно, далеко не все даже из той цензурной версии новеллы, что допущена к печати, но и оставленного достаточно. Ван Ибо не успокаивается и то и дело прямо посреди съемки подсказывает ему следующую реплику, которой нет в сценарии, но есть в новелле, наизусть он ее выучил, что ли? Сяо Чжань отшучивается в ответ и отыгрывается в кадре.

— Учитель Сяо, а? — Ван Ибо — не человек, а ходячая провокация. Он не обращает внимания на то, как на нем поправляют воротник, в длинных белых одеждах он еще выше и стройнее, в гриме, с прической заклинателя — настоящий небожитель…  
Пока не открывает рот.  
— Легко, — Сяо Чжань окидывает взглядом выставленные мишени, пропускает между пальцев черную ленту, которой завяжет себе глаза, а потом все с тем же взглядом «я бесстыжий Вэй Усянь» смотрит на Ван Ибо, невольно задерживаясь на дырочках от сережек в мочках ушей. Ван Ибо вдруг перестает смеяться, вскидывает голову, словно на него уже направлены камеры, и мгновенно превращается в Лань Ванцзи.

Никакого поцелуя, конечно, и быть не может, попробуй допустить такое хотя бы в шутку — мгновенно растащат на фото и видео, дорисуют, додумают, так недолго и до закрытия проекта. Дружба на публику, дружба уже почти настоящая, быстро сложившаяся за короткое, но насыщенное время — и грань, которую нельзя переступить. Хорошо, что Ван Ибо совсем не Лань Ванцзи, хорошо, что он сам совсем не Вэй Усянь, это просто слишком много эмоций в кадре, вот их след и тянется за черту съемочной площадки. Плохо, что их общий смех опять вырезать операторам — хорошо, что взгляды не успевают стать слишком томными. Хорошо, что друзья по съемкам дразнят их вместе и по отдельности, это ведь значит, что никто не верит в то, что игра может стать реальностью, правда?

Сяо Чжань слишком устал, чтобы мечтать: за четыре месяца надо снять пятьдесят серий, по два дня на серию — совсем немного с учетом дублей и того, что иногда им все-таки надо отдыхать хоть немного. Жара, тяжелые темные одежды, грим, парик, — это все привычно, и мечта падает на землю на подлете. Какой тайный поцелуй, когда им и так поправляют грим каждые пять минут? Какое уединение что на площадке, что вне ее в этом бродячем цирке?  
Перед сном он сдается и лезет в интернет: искать фанарт.  
Рисунков той самой сцены на дереве неожиданно много, есть очень красивые. Конечно, они все в стиле дунхуа, Сяо Чжань проводит рукой по глазам, вспоминая ощущение повязки, откидывается на спинку кровати и закидывает руки за голову. Может быть, после выхода дорамы нарисуют еще?  
Телефон жужжит, и Сяо Чжань в первый момент даже оглядывается недоверчиво: нет ли любопытных глаз в окне или дверной щели?! Ван Ибо прислал тот самый рисунок, на который он смотрел пару минут назад. Сяо Чжань думает недолго — отвечает ему мемом с Лань Ванцзи и подписью «мгм».  
Ван Ибо присылает в ответ сразу несколько мемов с самим собой и еще пару рисунков. Сяо Чжань сдается и отправляет в ответ очередное «дерево».  
«А этого у меня нет, — смайлик-аплодисменты. — Сяо Чжань, а ты бы догадался на месте Вэй Усяня?»  
«Легко. Я же не двадцатилетний девственник».  
«Эй, мне двадцать один!»  
Сяо Чжань падает лбом в подушку и смеется.

Нарисовали все, и даже больше. Сяо Чжань подарил бы по букету, по коробке конфет или плюшевой игрушке каждой художнице, если бы мог. Ну то есть, наверное, художнице, вряд ли парни стали бы такое рисовать?  
Сяо Чжань ничего не хочет об этом знать, и о том, сколько весит на ноутбуке папка с артами, которые нельзя показывать детям, — тоже.  
Съемки завершились, но график почти так же плотен. Кажется, нет мероприятия, нет шоу, на котором они еще не засветились, теперь не в ролях, а сами по себе, но все же есть время найти и пересмотреть все, что лежит в сети по запросу «Ван Ибо», все его выступления, после просмотра которых и вентилятор не спасает.  
— Какая сцена в дораме вам нравится больше всего?  
— Та, которой не было, — Ван Ибо не думает ни секунды.  
— То есть не вошедшая в дораму?  
— Которую так и не сняли, — Ван Ибо смеется: снова дразнит и провоцирует, ничего не боясь, а Сяо Чжань до неприличия долго задумывается над ответом, потому что перебирает в голове все, что не вошло в сценарий, и одна мысль хуже другой.

«Как ты?» — пишет Ван Ибо после фанмита.  
«Устал», — это правда. Устал от жизни, все больше напоминающей бесконечную съемку фильма «Сяо Чжань 24/7», от фанмита, хотя там было весело.  
От того, как они столкнулись случайно в туалете и почему-то разговаривали, глядя не друг на друга, а в зеркальное отражение, уже после того, как все фотографировались на фоне стен с синей плиткой — почему и зачем именно там, непонятно.  
«Скоро это все закончится», — пишет Ван Ибо.  
«Я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось», — думает Сяо Чжань.

***  
Сказка отличается от розыгрыша тем, что в конце сказки никто не смеется. А если смеется, значит, это не сказка, а просто забавная история. Сказка должна быть красивой и обязательно хотя бы немного страшной, Ван Ибо думает именно так.  
«Неукротимый» был хорошей сказкой, правильной. К сожалению, уже «был»: съемки закончились, все сыграно, история Лань Чжаня и Вэй Усяня пошла дальше без зрителей.  
Или все-таки нет? Потому что они как будто все еще играют, бесконечно разыгрывают друг друга и всех окружающих. Это как сказочный мост толщиной в волос, и с одной стороны всеобщая любовь, с другой всеобщее пренебрежение, стоит пошатнуться. Ван Ибо прекрасно владеет своим телом, он ходит по этому мосту давно и даже не смотрит под ноги. Играть — это весело. Особенно, когда есть с кем.  
«Играй со мной, — думает он, когда говорит «Вэй Ин!», когда видит улыбку Сяо Чжаня, когда смотрит в его глаза и еще на губы. Неприлично красивые губы. — Будет весело».  
Сяо Чжань играет на съемочной площадке, но за ее пределами больше подыгрывает, чем играет. Ван Ибо не понимает — почему. Сяо Чжаню не нравится?

Кто-то рассказывал Ван Ибо, что не может смотреть фильмы со своим участием. Ван Ибо этого не понимает: может быть, он слишком самоуверен, но приятно же посмотреть на то, что у тебя получилось! Особенно когда получилось.  
Как серия про охоту, с которой он бесконечно дразнил Сяо Чжаня, без конца напоминал ему и только что не цитировал главу новеллы, предлагая сыграть «по-настоящему». И конечно, это песок под ногами был причиной, что их обоих чуть-чуть пошатывало при попытке встать поустойчивее.  
Но выглядит так, будто им не хватает доли секунды, чтобы кинуться друг другу в объятия.  
Какая глупость. Где-то так можно, но у них так не будет и через сто лет. Даже если все сейчас хотят их вместе — Ван Ибо намеренно пропускает «видеть».

— Я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось, — говорит Ван Ибо, когда они встречаются на очередном шоу и почему-то снова сталкиваются в туалете.  
— Зрители все равно рано или поздно переключатся на новые проекты. Фанаты останутся, конечно, — Сяо Чжань улыбается, уж у него-то фанаты никуда не денутся, кто в своем уме может разлюбить эту улыбку?  
— Можно заинтересовать их еще чем-нибудь? — Ван Ибо смотрит на зеркального Сяо Чжаня, дожидаясь ответного вопроса, а Сяо Чжань смотрит на него и просто улыбается.  
«Что ты улыбаешься, ты же не Лань Сичэнь, ты же…» Но тут входят люди, надо закрыть воду и возвращаться под перекрестный огонь шуточек коллег, ведущих и фанатов. Все как будто играют в их сказку — или участвуют в общем розыгрыше? Но кто тогда должен смеяться в конце?

— Чем ты предлагаешь их заинтересовать? — Сяо Чжань так неожиданно возвращается к теме, что Ван Ибо не сразу понимает, о чем идет речь. Ван Ибо ходит по комнате для подготовки перед шоу, отыскивая, куда улетел оторвавшийся брелок, Сяо Чжань просто стоит.  
— Мы всегда можем показать им что-нибудь еще, — он еще не смотрел под стульями рядом с Сяо Чжанем и подходит ближе. — Новую версию какой-нибудь сцены. Или старую.  
Сяо Чжань улыбается, как… Примерно так улыбался Вэй Усянь, когда искал с кем-то ссоры, с абсолютным пренебрежением ко всем правилам.  
— Ты всем понравишься в любом виде, — секунда, и улыбка Старейшины Илин превращается в обычную жизнерадостную улыбку Сяо Чжаня. Они столько сказали друг другу перед камерами в ролях и просто так, но сейчас перебрасываются короткими фразами, как сообщениями, только у Ван Ибо нет в рукаве подходящего мема. Его вообще нет, подходящего для этой ситуации, приходится обходиться своим лицом.  
— Ты тоже. Поэтому я не хочу так быстро уходить со сцены, когда еще можно играть, — он не собирается, конечно, делать это по-настоящему, просто наклониться, показать, как можно изобразить…  
Сяо Чжань дергается, и все получается по-настоящему, бестолково, странно, быстро.  
— Ты целовался когда-нибудь, Лань Чжань? — Сяо Чжань смеется коротко и нервно, все еще припертый к стене, то ли дразнит, то ли пытается перевести в шутку, смотрит, наклонив голову.  
Ван Ибо помнит все реплики и новеллы, и дорамы, но ничего не отвечает — роняет на пол куртку, которую держал на локте, прижимает руки Сяо Чжаня к стене и целует. По-настоящему.  
Теперь никто из них не смеется. Значит, все-таки не розыгрыш, а сказка.


	2. Часть 2

Сказка — для них, для всех остальных — розыгрыш. Пусть все думают, что ничего не изменилось, пусть смотрят шоу, которое должно продолжаться.  
Хотя ничего и не изменилось. Ничего не было, кроме одного поцелуя. Нет, двух: первый, короткий, Ван Ибо решает тоже считать настоящим.  
Они так же норовят ткнуть друг друга кулаком или ладонью, хлопнуть по плечу. Так же загораживают друг другу дорогу, чтобы толкнуть плечом. быть ближе. Хотя бы так. По крайней мере, Ван Ибо хочет так, а Сяо Чжань не уступает.  
Странно. Они много общаются, но никогда не видятся просто так. Не встре-ча-ют-ся, — Ван Ибо пробует это слово на вкус. Они ведь могли бы пойти куда-то вместе? Просто так?

— Как твои игры? — Сяо Чжань так поворачивает голову, оглядываясь, что умереть можно. Ван Ибо ищет теперь второй смысл в каждом его слове, хотя Сяо Чжань говорит об обычных компьютерных. Наверное.  
— Приходи, покажу.  
— Если я к тебе приду, через полчаса под твоим окном будут трупы.  
— Какие?  
— Умерших от счастья фанатов. Понимаешь, коронарный спазм…  
— Брат Чжань, ты окончил институт бизнеса, а не медицинский.  
— Спасибо, что напомнил, а то я забыл.  
— Не благодари, лаоши Сяо. Возраст, склероз, да?  
Сяо Чжань хохочет и толкает его в плечо.  
— Чжу Цзаньцзинь и Лю Хайкуань бывают друг у друга в гостях.  
— Они друзья, это все знают.  
— А мы?  
— Кто я для тебя, Лань Чжань? — Сяо Чжань облокачивается на стену, выставляя ногу чуть вперед, и от этого тоже можно умереть.  
— А кем ты меня считаешь?  
Они смотрят друг на друга и начинают ржать. Как всегда.

Кое-кто из группы рассказывал, как готовился к приходу девушки: наводил порядок, выбирал футболку.  
Ван Ибо об этом даже не думает. Кому вообще нужна комната, когда в ней есть он?  
Хотя футболку все-таки меняет на свежую. И смотрит на себя в зеркале, когда переодевается, как будто давно не видел.  
«Несправедливо», — тыкает сам себя в пресс. Несправедливо иметь лицо и тело, которое хотят тысячи, и толком не знать про секс.  
Или нет. Знает он много, столько, что половину хотел бы выкинуть из головы. Никаким запретам и блокировкам сети не остановить подростка, который хочет узнать. Если только он не Лань Ванцзи, — Ван Ибо растягивает рот в самой гиенской из улыбок.  
Тело в зеркале кричит про секс. Слишком громко: Ван Ибо натягивает футболку. Его столько учили показывать то, что он не знает — на сцене, в рекламе, в кино. Узнать про что-то, кроме поцелуев, ему некогда. Просто некогда: выступления, съемки, гонки…  
А Сяо Чжань выглядит так, как будто умеет это от рождения. Даже не думает, какое впечатление производит на людей, хотя не может же он этого не знать.  
Несправедливо.  
И тут раздается звонок.

— Я думал, ты мотоцикл в квартире держишь, — Сяо Чжань смеется, проходя в комнату. Красивый, как всегда, на груди какая-то подвеска. хочется подцепить ее пальцем. Ван Ибо хмыкает.  
— Я что, дурак?  
— Ты так его любишь, что с тебя сталось бы.  
— К мотоциклу я тебя потом свожу в гости, — и поднимает два пальца в знак обещания  
— Договорились, — Сяо Чжань улыбается, смотрит на экран, где висит заставка игры.  
— Будешь? — он крутит стул, садится и показывает на второй.  
— Ты все равно выиграешь. Посмотрю, как ты играешь, — Сяо Чжань садится рядом, подлокотники сталкиваются, ноги под столом тоже. Случайно, конечно.  
— Что, так и будешь просто сидеть и смотреть?  
— Ага, — Сяо Чжань облокачивается на стол, подпирает голову рукой и смотрит. Только не в экран — на него. Мизансцена «Вэй Усянь в библиотеке» — один в один, Ван Ибо сглатывает и всего на какую-то секунду смотрит в сторону. Поэтому и не успевает увидеть движение, только чувствует, как кончики пальцев гладят горло — от подбородка, вдоль кадыка — и в голове взрывается небольшая атомная станция.

Игра уже запустилась, там что-то происходит, играет музыка, слишком громко — Ван Ибо держит руку Сяо Чжаня, сжимает запястье, не в силах ни отпустить, ни отвести взгляд. Глаза Сяо Чжаня распахнуты еще больше, чем обычно, удивленные, говорящие без слов. Но рот он все-таки открывает тоже.  
— Ты не хотел? Я… Извини, — он тянет руку, пытаясь высвободить. Ван Ибо вцепляется в запястье еще крепче.  
— Я… да. Все да, — Ван Ибо дергает его к себе за рубашку, торопится, подлокотник врезается в живот, зубы стукаются. Не к чему прижать чужие руки, как в прошлый раз, и они ложатся на его спину.  
Все, что делал Сяо Чжань раньше — это было не про умереть. Умереть — это про сейчас, когда Сяо Чжань наконец обнимает его по-настоящему. Целует. Смеется негромко, улыбается своими неприлично красивыми губами.  
— Эх ты, Лань-гэгэ…  
Ван Ибо бьет его по спине. То ли все идет не так, то ли как раз так, как надо?  
— Ты очень испугаешься темноты, если я выключу свет? — вот так краснеют губы без помады. Ван Ибо кивает.  
— Не очень.

К выключателю Сяо Чжань ведет его за руку. Или не он ведет, а Ван Ибо не может его отпустить. Даже на три метра. Они опять стоят у стены, и когда пальцы Сяо Чжаня снова гладят шею, можно только глотать воздух.  
— Я думал, ты не в первый раз, — Сяо Чжань останавливает его, кладет пальцы на губы так, что даже прихватить их не получается. Ван Ибо взорвался бы уже весь, если бы не поглаживания по плечу, по спине.  
— Ты меня гладишь как Фею.  
— Ты больше, — смех Сяо Чжаня обжигает лицо. «Больше» звучит очень двусмысленно с учетом близкого объятия.  
— Зато я все знаю про… У меня есть интернет.  
— И сплошные выступления с шестнадцати, да?  
— Да, — признаваться стыднее, чем целоваться. Чем пытаться снова вжать Сяо Чжаня в стену.  
— И график, когда перед сном хотел подрочить, но уснул в процессе? И с кем не успеваешь пообщаться, кроме своей группы?  
— Как в закрытой английской школе, — разговор слегка отвлекает. Ван Ибо цепляется, тянется поцеловать. Сяо Чжань отвечает, но коротко, держит лицо в ладонях, не дает ближе.  
— Откуда ты знаешь про английские школы? — смех над самым ухом, а отдается в животе и ниже.  
— Я вырос в эпоху интернета. Лаоши Сяо для нее слишком стар?  
— Я читал «Гарри Поттера». Не торопись, а?  
— Все думают, что мы уже. Какая разница? — чего Сяо Чжань от него хочет? Почему нельзя целовать еще? Если они уже вместе, темноту озаряют только вспышки проигранного компьютерного боя, музыка заставки заглушает слова.  
— Какая разница, что думают все, — Сяо Чжань все еще держит его лицо в ладонях, большие пальцы поглаживают скулы. — Главное, что думаешь ты.  
Ладони исчезают, не сдерживают больше. Ван Ибо слишком много думал раньше и теперь хочет не думать. Просто хочет.  
Сяо Чжань ведет его к кровати. Идти боком, не отпуская друг друга, неудобно, но они идут так.  
— Брат Чжань. Сяо Чжань…  
— Это я. Я здесь.

Ван Ибо представлял все себе не так. Они ведь даже не разделись — только расстегнутые джинсы. Только руки под футболкой и под рубашкой. И поцелуи, много, кажется, один бесконечный. Ван Ибо думал, что умеет хотя бы целоваться, Сяо Чжань умеет по-настоящему.  
Они стоят у открытого окна — подышать, в комнате воздуха нет совсем. В комнате теперь совсем темно, он выключил наконец игру. Жарко, потому что они все еще обнимают друг друга.  
— Ты охуенный.  
— У меня все-таки была жизнь до того, как я попал на сцену, — Сяо Чжань обводит губы по контуру и тут же гладит затылок, забираясь пальцами в волосы. Если к Ван Ибо сейчас подключить генератор — освещения хватит на пол-Пекина. — Ты тоже охуенный.  
— И красивый. Нечестно быть таким.  
Сяо Чжань смеется и целует его. Зря они ушли от кровати, но стоя тоже хорошо. Как угодно. Какая разница, правда?  
— Хочу, чтобы мы виделись чаще. И не только на студиях.  
— Каждый день? — Сяо Чжань фыркает.  
— Да, — Ван Ибо сперва отвечает, потом понимает. Может, генератора хватило бы и на весь Пекин? Но не отступать же. — Каждый день значит каждый день.  
— Every day means every day, — Сяо Чжань зачем-то повторяет по-английски, как будто на родном мало. — Тем более ты обещал меня сводить в гости к мотоциклу.  
— Да.  
Они смеются, глядя друг на друга — как всегда, что бы ни случилось.


	3. Часть 3

Все оказалось не совсем так, как Сяо Чжань ожидал. А если точнее, то совсем не так.  
Взгляды, шутки, записи концертов, поцелуй — все сложилось, побороло сомнения и привело на порог нужного дома. Если оба хотят одного и того же, почему нет?  
А еще с ними этого хочет чуть ли не половина мира. Раньше Сяо Чжаня это раздражало, как будто кто-то заранее решил за него, за них, но в какой-то момент всеобщее внимание переместилось на другую чашку весов во внутреннем споре. Если их уже считают любовниками, какая разница?

Если бы между ними случилось большее, — Сяо Чжань помнил, что нужно для обоюдного удобства и комфорта, но это не пригодилось.  
К возможному отказу он тоже приготовился — морально: Ван Ибо любит шутки и провокации, все, в том числе поцелуй, могло оказаться игрой. И это тоже не пригодилось.

Все пошло не так. Кто же мог предполагать, что Ван Ибо, айдол (идеал, если немного переставить английские буквы), кумир и герой бесконечных роликов, окажется почти таким же неопытным, как его персонаж? Что Ван Ибо еще более талантлив, если так изображает незнакомые чувства, что Сяо Чжань купился?

У Сяо Чжаня обычная кожа, не самая тонкая и чувствительная, но синяк от пальцев Ван Ибо на запястье сходит долго. Кто мог знать, что с таким разрезом глаз можно так широко их раскрыть? Что самоуверенный и отстраненный (для большинства) Ван Ибо может быть таким откровенным? Сяо Чжань придумал бы что угодно на его месте, выкрутился бы в духе Вэй Усяня, но Ван Ибо ничего не пытается сыграть и изобразить, честно признается, честно, как ни на одном шоу отвечает, поддевает в ответ — даже сейчас — и цепляется так, что захочешь — не выберешься из объятий.  
Сяо Чжань не хочет ни секунды. Кто мог знать, что все будет и проще и труднее? А потом это «ты охуенный» таким неровным голосом, что сразу понятно, какая буря еще не улеглась и в теле, и в душе.

Это странные отношения. Ну, наверное, это считается отношениями, если Сяо Чжань может сказать с точностью до десяти секунд, сколько едет лифт до нужного этажа? Странные не потому, что тайные, а потому, что они знают друг о друге столько, сколько обычные люди, хоть любовники, хоть друзья, узнают после долгого общения: биография, привычки, пристрастия, совпадения и несовпадения. Столько всего заранее, и так мало в настоящем — настоящего. Того, что недоступно камерам мобильных и просто любопытным глазам.

Никто ничего не замечает, потому что ничего не изменилось. После всех выступлений, постановок, фотосессий можно вести себя как угодно, стоять и сидеть как угодно, никто не удивится. Это тоже странно, но, наверное, хорошо.  
Счет времени всегда идет на часы, иногда и на минуты. Целая ночь — недоступная роскошь, общее утро — фантастика. Они столько всего друг о друге знают, но каких-то кусочков в паззле не хватает, может быть, самых важных: будет Ван Ибо обнимать во сне его или подушку, разговорчив ли он с утра и оставит ли включенный свет, если будет спать не один?  
Сяо Чжань не сомневается только в том, что Ван Ибо и с утра будет прекрасен, потому что он прекрасен даже тогда, когда невыносим, а такое случается. Иногда Ван Ибо ведет себя не на двадцать один, а на четырнадцать, превращаясь в капризного упрямого подростка. Если это происходит наедине, проблема решается просто, если на публике — Сяо Чжань высмеивает его вслух и прощает про себя, вспоминая, что Ван Ибо был подростком не так давно. «С ума сойти, каким становишься мудрым в сравнении с кем-то, да?» — смеется он над собой.

Сяо Чжаню больше не нравятся ролики, где к Ван Ибо кто-то прикасается, тормошит, делает что угодно слишком близко, хотя сам Ван Ибо этому не придает никакого значения. Ему как будто все равно, что танцевать, как смотреть, какую боевую раскраску демонстрировать и насколько обнажаться — но Лань Ванцзи в нем больше, чем думают многие, Сяо Чжань помнит внешнее дружелюбие и внутреннюю отстраненность первой встречи.  
Это было давно, а сейчас у Ван Ибо хватка, как у собаки, и не добродушной Феи, а бультерьера, не меньше — вечно вцепится так, что толком ни раздеться, ни раздеть, от пальцев потом синяки. В глубине души Сяо Чжаню это льстит. Ван Ибо всегда торопится, пытается вести, вжать в стену, в кровать, но в итоге чаще оказывается под ним. Наоборот Сяо Чжань тоже не против, и даже без шуток про «какая разница», но старается не загадывать, не забегать вперед, где-то ли будет что-то большее, то ли нет. Он даже обнаженным полностью его еще ни разу не видел, хотя мечтает об этом больше года.  
Иногда все получается слишком быстро, Ван Ибо чуть-чуть смущается, дуется — а губы у него и так пухлые. И мягкие, и на каждую ласку он реагирует остро, восприимчивый, горячий, нетерпеливый. Сяо Чжань порой с трудом верит в происходящее, когда смотрит на него в перерывах между поцелуями.

— Сколько у тебя рекламных проектов?  
— Не знаю, не считал, — Сяо Чжань посмеивается. В этом тоже весь Ван Ибо: хочет всегда быть первым.  
— У меня больше, я уверен.  
Сяо Чжань хочет пошутить про «больше», но сейчас он лежит на спине, а Ван Ибо приподнялся на локте, снизу хорошо видно гордо поднятый подбородок и очень решительный взгляд, и после того, что только что было, хочется не пошлить, а просто смеяться.  
— Ты и танцуешь лучше, успокойся. И еще мотоцикл водишь. Кстати, ты мне обещал.  
— Хоть сейчас, — на самом деле оба знают, что никто никуда не пойдет прямо сейчас. И в следующий раз вряд ли: мотоциклы — это, конечно, интересно, но Ван Ибо, которого можно целовать — лучше. Сяо Чжань поднимает руку, пригибает его голову к себе.  
— Кстати, насчет рекламных проектов, — он перебирается через него к краю кровати.  
— Тостеры? Трусы? Зажигалки? — Ван Ибо ложится на освободившееся место.  
— Не угадал. Парфюм. В подарок предложили любой аромат, подумал про тебя, выбрал сандаловый. Хочешь, возьми?  
— Почему про меня? — Ван Ибо недоуменно хмурится и не протягивает руку.  
— Лань Ванцзи же.  
Ван Ибо садится и на самом деле мгновенно превращается в Лань Ванцзи: холодного, презрительного, несмотря на растрепанные волосы и расстегнутые джинсы, все еще красное лицо и шею. Мышцы на плечах напрягаются, об пресс, наверное, можно палец сломать.  
— Дурацкая идея.  
— Ну не нравится, и не надо.  
— И ты дурак.  
А дальше Ван Ибо просто молчит на все попытки выяснить, в чем дело, что за утром три, вечером четыре, как в поговорке?  
Вниз лифт, кажется, едет быстрее.

Под утро Сяо Чжаню кажется, что ему это все приснилось: и ссора, и встречи. Голова тяжелая, солнце режет глаза, гримерам сегодня придется поработать над ним.  
Вэй Усянь улыбался, что бы ни случилось. Сяо Чжань тоже умеет и улыбается для начала зеркалу, потом прохожим, потом щелчкам мобильных.  
В переписке тишина, хоть обновляй, хоть нет. Сяо Чжань пьет кофе и злится: он много прощает, списывая на проблемы роста, осложненные ранней славой, но не все же! Ван Ибо мог хотя бы сказать, в чем дело, что ему, бегать теперь за самовлюбленным, взбалмошным…  
Только это неправда. Ван Ибо и правда самовлюбленный, упрямый и иногда капризный, но не взбалмошный. Он всегда четко знает, чего хочет, и если хочет — делает. Все же в нем много от Лань Ванцзи.  
В сообщениях все еще тишина. Сяо Чжань колеблется и закрывает окошко.  
Он взрослый человек, у него есть сила воли, он не будет смотреть видео, где Ван Ибо говорит, смеется, танцует. Особенно где танцует.  
Конечно же, он смотрит все, что сохранено, а потом все новое — совсем как раньше, когда ничего не было. Может, и правда ничего не было? Сяо Чжань не хочет улыбаться на публику на следующем шоу, куда их пригласят вместе.

Страдать некогда, надо работать. А по ночам надо спать, но ночи как раз хватает, чтобы пересмотреть все еще раз. На третью ночь Сяо Чжань думает, не начать ли курить.

«Если не приедешь сегодня, можешь не приезжать вообще».  
Сяо Чжань долго перечитывает короткое сообщение, выключает телефон и включает снова, но иероглифы не изменились.  
«И что это было?» Он читает еще раз и замечает, что сегодня очень солнечный день, но свет уже не бьет по глазам.

Обычно, когда Ван Ибо дуется, его еще больше хочется поцеловать, но сегодня к надутым губам прилагается такой взгляд, об который можно порезаться.  
— И что это было?  
— Кто я для тебя? — Ван Ибо делает было шаг вперед и тут же возвращается, это могло бы выглядеть смешно, но смеяться не хочется.  
— В смысле?  
— В прямом. С кем ты трахаешься, с Лань Ванцзи или со мной?  
— Мы пока что не трахались, — Сяо Чжань все-таки не может не засмеяться, больше от нервных дней и ночей, чем от того, что ему смешно, но Ван Ибо, кажется, хочет убить его взглядом.  
— Хочешь сказать, это ничего не…

Не так просто удержать человека почти твоего роста, особенно если тот весь как пружина и не очень соизмеряет силу. Но отбивается Ван Ибо совсем недолго, потом просто стоит, напряженный, челюсти сжаты, и по лицу ползет краска, потому что…  
Потому что за три дня можно очень соскучиться друг по другу, а сейчас они слишком тесно и близко, и скрыть нельзя ничего. Совсем.  
— Ненавижу Лань Ванцзи, — шипит Ван Ибо. — И сандал тоже. И Вэй Усяня.  
— Если бы я не сыграл Вэй Усяня, я бы даже подойти к тебе близко не смог, — Сяо Чжань гладит спину, вжимает в себя. Кто бы мог подумать, что после того, как Ван Ибо столько бегал за ним с новеллой… — С тобой, конечно. Хотя ты дурак.  
— Сам ты… — Ван Ибо замолкает, смотрит в глаза и, как всегда, вцепляется так, что не оторвать.

— А если бы я улетел куда-нибудь? — жарко, но встать и дойти до окна или пульта кондиционера — задача сейчас непосильная. Из колонок несется музыка, которую Сяо Чжань выучил наизусть, иногда ему кажется, что Ван Ибо в свои игры и не играет, только музыку заставки слушает.  
— Я же видел в вейбо, что никуда ты не улетаешь.  
— Оу, ты меня сталкеришь?  
— Тебя и сталкерить не надо, только открой, везде ты.  
Сяо Чжань смеется, Ван Ибо пытается сохранить гордое молчание, но не выдерживает и хохочет еще громче.  
— А тебе правда не нравится сандал? — Сяо Чжань не хочет давить, но прояснить — надо. Никуда сейчас Ван Ибо не денется, зажатый между ним и подушкой.  
— Да нормальный запах, — Ван Ибо облизывает губы, и это контрольный выстрел, последняя соломинка.  
Или не последняя, потому что Ван Ибо хмурится, ерзает и бурчит:  
— Извини.  
Сяо Чжань целует его, ведет рукой по спине — кожа влажная, гладкая, и вообще ему надоели шорты, джинсы, любые штаны на этом теле. Пояс на шортах на резинке, легко сползает вниз вместе с бельем, открывая наконец-то взгляду совершенство целиком.  
— Я тоже боялся, что тебе нужен не я, а Вэй Усянь, — легко зависнуть в роли, перепутать свои чувства с чувствами того, кого играешь. Стоило Ван Ибо открыть рот, сказать несколько слов, и всего этого не было бы. Он сам тоже мог бы не уходить гордо, а добиться объяснений, в конце концов, что взять с Ван Ибо, привыкшего ко всеобщему обожанию, успевшему в свои годы заработать славу, не не хоть какой-то опыт отношений? — Это бывает.  
— Да, — Ван Ибо немедленно тянет вниз его джинсы, но от них избавиться чуть сложнее.  
— И что, ты думаешь, извинился и все? — Сяо Чжань улыбается предвкушающе.  
— А что ты еще хочешь?!  
Сяо Чжань хочет столько, что на минуту подвисает, любуясь прогибом спины.  
— Лань Ванцзи должен быть сверху, — Ван Ибо выворачивается и улыбается совершенно неприлично.  
— Ты же не Лань Ванцзи, — они ржут вместе.

— Не торопись, — в одетого Ван Ибо можно влюбиться с первого взгляда, в раздетого… Сяо Чжань догадывался, что это будет прекрасно, но не настолько же! И он, конечно, хочет все, хочет много, но пусть все будет тогда, когда сложится само собой. — Я не это вообще-то имел ввиду. Кстати, ты мог бы сам ко мне приехать, — Сяо Чжаню не лень кататься в гости, но раз уж выдался такой удобный момент…  
На лице у Ван Ибо отражается такое очевидное «а что, так можно было», что Сяо Чжань — в который раз — не может не смеяться.  
— Так что ты хотел? — Ван Ибо приподнимается, мотает головой, когда Сяо Чжань ерошит его волосы.  
— Скажи, кто я для тебя, — это не очень честный вопрос, но эта бестолковая подростковая выходка и трое суток мыслей по кругу и видео сперва на экране, потом в голове…  
Ван Ибо беззвучно шевелит губами, Сяо Чжань сказал бы сейчас что-нибудь про умение Лань Ванцзи передать все эмоции одним взглядом, но лучше не надо.  
— Ты… Тот, с кем я хочу сниматься еще. Где угодно. Кем я восхищаюсь. Тот, с кем хочу целоваться, и трахаться тоже наконец хочу. И ржешь ты больше…  
— Больше осла?  
— Угу, — Ван Ибо ехидно улыбается, а когда улыбка сбегает, сразу кажется растерянным и совсем юным. — Я не знаю, что еще.  
Сяо Чжаню больше и не надо, и половину всего этого он уже слышал, причем на камеру, но совсем другое дело слушать этот неровный голос, обнимать голое совершенство, целовать где угодно и как угодно, раз уж ничего не мешает. Синяки под глазами завтра зарисовывать гримерам двух студий, но кто думает про завтра?  
— Ты лучше, чем Лань Ванцзи, — шепчет Сяо Чжань и кусает его за ухо. Между прочим, хорошо, что они так и не открыли окно.  
— А ты еще больше трепло, чем Вэй Усянь, — Ван Ибо то ли сбросить его пытается, то ли прижаться теснее, нет, все-таки прижаться.  
Кажется, Сяо Чжань не будет сегодня вызывать ночное такси.


	4. Часть 4

Больше всего Ван Ибо бесит, что Сяо Чжань выглядит довольным.  
Довольным, веселым, улыбающимся — случайное фанатское фото, еще одно, очередная реклама… Ван Ибо плевать, что реклама снималась не вчера и не сегодня. Главное, что Сяо Чжань выглядит так, будто ему все равно.  
В глубине души Ван Ибо стыдно. Не из-за того, конечно, что он весь день следит за новыми фотками, а из-за вчерашней тупой вспышки.  
Бесит.  
Тишина в переписке бесит тоже, ни мема, ни смайлика, ни знака. Ван Ибо гипнотизирует экран, но магия не работает.  
Еще бы. Он же не Лань Ванцзи.

Ван Ибо стыдно себя самого, когда Сяо Чжань стоит перед ним: за пересмотр половины дорамы — на прокрутке все, кроме сцен с Вэй Ином. То есть половины половины. За все, что успел подумать в эти три дня, за сообщение. Хуже всего то, что он все еще не уверен в ответе Сяо Чжаня. Бесит вдвойне.  
Сяо Чжань, конечно, дурак, и Ван Ибо готов его убить за замечание, что они еще не трахались — как будто кто-то здесь был против — но Ван Ибо даже готов извиниться. Как только у него будет возможность снова подумать об этом, и как только можно будет открыть рот, чтобы его не заткнули.

Сяо Чжань всегда ведет себя как ребята из группы. Сколько ему лет, Ван Ибо вспоминает только в постели. Наверное, потому, что там Сяо Чжань не ржет, ну почти. И там не надо ничего объяснять словами: Сяо Чжань все понимает сам. Понимает, что Ван Ибо хочет трогать, и чтобы его трогали. Ван Ибо думает, что сейчас они наконец — но они только раздеваются. Полностью.  
Голый Сяо Чжань — потрясающий, и трогать его потрясающе, а Сяо Чжань даже не трогает, а лапает, и это тоже… Это почти что финал, если бы Сяо Чжань не решил придавить его к кровати всем телом. Отвлекает, и ладони он зря убрал, Ван Ибо напрягается всем телом, приподнимаясь, вжимаясь.  
— А ты еще больше трепло, чем Вэй Усянь. Ты охуенный, — непонятно, куда деть руки, и они сами собой укладываются на задницу Сяо Чжаня, и для этого даже слова «охуенно» мало. Их вообще нет, таких слов.  
— Ты тоже, — Сяо Чжань смеется и упирается носом к носу, и целует в краешек губ.  
— Мы когда-нибудь трахнемся или нет?!  
— А тебе мало? — так не целуют, как Сяо Чжань сейчас, так именно трахают. Наверное, он пока не знает — пока. Совсем не мало, особенно когда Сяо Чжань просовывает руку между ними.

Лежать распластанным, прижатым, Ван Ибо долго не согласен. Но Сяо Чжань только на вид тощий — на съемках он его даже поднять не смог! Ван Ибо дергается неловко, сбивая ритм. Сяо Чжань понимает, снова, — они перекатываются, теперь Сяо Чжань смотрит снизу. Ждет.  
Ван Ибо теряется на выдох, не больше, тот самый выдох перед шагом на сцену. Он же танцор, он может!  
Он все может: сесть верхом, прогнуться всем телом так, как на сцене не гнулся. Облизать губы. Улыбнуться, как ни одной камере не улыбался. Не думать, много в этом секса или мало — из всего, что он умеет напоказ, делать только то, что хочет. То, что получается само. Чтоб глаза у Сяо Чжаня стали еще больше, чтобы потянул его на себя, чтобы стон — горлом, дрожью.  
В порно-роликах не так. Там вообще всё не так, и все они врут. Так — лучше.

Они точно не собирались спать. Будь Ван Ибо один, он бы вырубил будильник и проспал все на свете, пока телефон не взорвется звонками — Ван Ибо, хренова звезда, ты знаешь, сколько времени и где ты должен быть?!  
Ван Ибо имел бы ввиду все расписания, но правила шоу-бизнеса еще жестче, чем в Гусу Лань. И он не один.  
Сяо Чжань больше уважает будильники, но все равно не дотянется: Ван Ибо не помнит, когда во сне так вцепился в него, но держит руками и ногами. То ли рано, то ли пасмурно, свет в комнате серый. Когда будильник вырубается, становится слышен шорох дождя: все-таки пасмурно.  
Сяо Чжань проводит по его щеке и улыбается. Ван Ибо подозревает, что все еще спит, потому что так не бывает.  
— Выглядишь так себе, — самая тупая фраза, которую можно было сказать. И Сяо Чжань, даже лохматый, помятый и с кругами под глазами, даже такой…  
Он бы откусил себе язык, но уже поздно, а Сяо Чжань только смеется и ерошит его волосы.  
— Ты тоже.

Трех кусков вчерашней подсохшей пиццы на двоих мало: вчера пицца не лезла в рот, пока он ждал Сяо Чжаня, зато сегодня желудок, по ощущениям, пытается сожрать сам себя. Будь Ван Ибо один, он бы вообще заехал куда-нибудь за бургером. Но Сяо Чжань сидит тут, волосы еще мокрые, плечи голые — как в каком-нибудь пошлом рекламном ролике. Кажется, будто это не по-настоящему, очередное шоу, вокруг невидимые камеры, потому что в жизни так не бывает. Представление, которое видит только дождь и, может быть, еще какая-нибудь птица на подоконнике.  
Ван Ибо знает волшебное слово. Фансервис — и броня, и брешь. За ним можно спрятать все, соврать правду, и никто ничего не поймет.  
Вот — кофе настоящий, пахнет на всю кухню вопреки погоде. На мокрые окна смотреть страшно, высовываться наружу еще страшнее. Вопреки дикому желанию спать.  
Смеяться, глядя на Сяо Чжаня, хочется еще больше, чем есть, спать и кофе. Почему они вечно как два идиота: посмотрят друг на друга и ржут?  
Они никогда еще не завтракали вместе, на съемках не считается. Он вообще никогда еще не завтракал с кем-то так и, пока умывается, пока делает кофе, все время пытается осознать: вот так это бывает.  
А еще бывают засосы на ребрах Сяо Чжаня. Высоко, Сяо Чжань так даже на выступлении рубашку не задирает, но мало ли. Ван Ибо украдкой смотрит на себя — кожа чистая, пара едва-едва заметных красноватых пятен — все равно что след от полотенца, слишком крепко вытирался.  
Сяо Чжань ловит его взгляд и ржет.  
— Успокойся, будет надо — замажут. На них не написано: здесь был… — Сяо Чжань делает паузу и ржет под его предупреждающим взглядом, — здесь был Ван Ибо. Только в следующий раз лучше не надо.  
«Следующий раз» радует. Мысль, что Сяо Чжань такие вещи знает и помнит, — нет.  
— А…  
— Я совершеннолетний. Ты, кстати, тоже. За шутку про кусаться, как Лань Ванцзи, ты меня убьешь?  
— Задушу, — Ван Ибо сжимает его в объятиях, насколько может. Придавливает зубами нижнюю губу: так, обозначить.  
Обижаться или нет, непонятно, но самому тупому хватило бы трех таких дней понять, что он хочет.  
Он хочет, чтобы «следующий раз» был. Чтобы было все снова и еще больше. Самому приехать наконец к Сяо Чжаню. Прокатить его наконец. Узнать, во всем ли врут порно-ролики…  
— У тебя по глазам видно все, о чем ты думаешь.  
— Мне можно, мне двадцать один. А лаоши Сяо уже не в том возрасте, да? — Ван Ибо ухмыляется.  
Сяо Чжань смотрит на него — и сдергивает вниз шорты, и так надетые безо всего. И подсаживает — прямо так, голый зад проезжает по столешнице, по крошкам. Наплевать.  
Под руками даже простыни нет, чтобы в нее вцепиться, Ван Ибо хватается за край стола, за плечи Сяо Чжаня, гнется уже не напоказ — почти ложится на стол. Что-то врезается в спину, колет, тоже наплевать, он раскидывает руки. Давит стон, давит желание двинуть бедрами, чтобы глубже в горячий от кофе рот — слишком много всего давит одновременно, можно только по очереди.

Ван Ибо впервые готов согласиться, что возраст — это преимущество. Если к нему прилагается опыт.  
Он полежал бы еще, но Сяо Чжань выпрямляется. Тянет его за руку, поднимая, что-то хочет сказать — Ван Ибо быстро целует и обвивает его ногами. Сплетает руки за его спиной так, что пальцам больно. Утыкается лицом в шею, слушает чужое сбитое дыхание.  
Ван Ибо знает, чего хочет: не отпускать Сяо Чжаня из своей жизни. Ни за что.


	5. Часть 5

Сяо Чжань больше не уезжает домой ночью на такси.  
Ночью — не каждой, конечно, но часто — он теперь лежит, захваченный в объятия. Ван Ибо не оставляет свет и не обнимает подушку во сне, — обнимает его, оплетает ногами, руками, как будто стоит отпустить, и Сяо Чжань сбежит. И над этим не хочется шутить, хочется водить губами по плечу, ловить слабый, почти смытый аромат геля для душа — самый обычный, то ли лайм, то ли еще какой-то цитрус.  
У Сяо Чжаня теперь стоит на запах лайма. На некоторые компьютерные игры, точнее, музыку из них, на пухлые губы, если начнет еще и на мотоциклы, это будет конец света.  
Ван Ибо лежит молча, сопит в ухо, не троллит, не тянется целовать снова после короткого перерыва.  
— Устал? — Сяо Чжань целует в плечо, в ключицу, гладит спину.  
— Угу.

Они оба устают. Сколько ни люби то, что делаешь, на одной любви не выедешь. Мало хорошо сыграть — потом работы еще больше, это не концерт, где можно в финале выйти на поклон, раздать автографы и забыть о нем, и готовиться к новому.  
— Достало, — Ван Ибо хмыкает, перекатывается через него и ухватывается теперь так же крепко с другой стороны, подставляя второе плечо. — Все достало.  
— Ты же сам хотел, чтобы это не заканчивалось.  
— А теперь хочу. И вопросы одни и те же…  
Сяо Чжань поднимает голову и целует, всем телом ощущая, как гаснет только что звучавшее в голосе раздражение. Под конец губы прихватывают мягко, объятия становятся легче.  
— Скоро уедешь на свои гонки, отдохнешь.  
— Угу.  
— На день рождения тоже будешь там?  
— Наверное.  
Сяо Чжань никогда не интересовался гонками, но хотел бы посмотреть, только это — не приехать в гости, когда есть время, это дольше и дальше, а у него съемки, встречи, дела.  
— Приедешь посмотреть? — спрашивает вдруг Ван Ибо, голос ровный, тихий, даже слишком ровный.  
— Не могу.  
— Ясно.  
— Я…  
— Проехали, — Ван Ибо снова крутится, потягивается, тыкает подушку.  
— Фото пришлешь? — Сяо Чжань сам обнимает его.  
— Смотри вейбо, — Ван Ибо фыркает, но не пытается выбраться.  
— Буду тебя ждать, — Сяо Чжань лохматит его волосы, а Ван Ибо поднимает голову и смотрит в лицо так недоверчиво и пристально, что он даже руку опускает.  
— Ты что?  
— Ждать?  
— Конечно, — Сяо Чжань улыбается, кончиком указательного хлопает по носу: очень уж забавное у Ван Ибо сейчас лицо, и губы надуты, конечно, и не поцеловать их нельзя.  
— Пришлю.  
— Что? — Сяо Чжань уже почти засыпает и забывает вопрос.  
— Фото.  
Он тихо смеется и целует, под поцелуй опять подворачивается нос.

В прошлом году день рождения Ван Ибо совпал со съемками, и тоже было трудно, Сяо Чжань помнит. Но вечером были поздравления, подарки, и алкоголь, хоть и немного. Ван Ибо изображал пьяного Лань Ванцзи, падая лбом в стол, в очередной раз перестарался, на следующий день синяк удачно прикрывала лобная лента.  
Сяо Чжань улыбается воспоминаниям. Год назад хотелось все, и ничего не было, и ничего было нельзя, кроме поддразниваний на уровне десятилетки, ну или Вэй Усяня, дернувшего за ленточку, кроме обоюдных тычков. Мама бы сказала: Чжань-Чжань, ты так и не научился ухаживать, а ведь уже двадцать шесть!

Ван Ибо выкладывает фото в вейбо: мотоцикл так, мотоцикл эдак, шлем, перчатки, трасса. Себя он фотографирует под конец, в шлеме, в очках, толком ничего не разглядеть, только губы и видно, и оттого, что все остальное закрыто, они еще больше притягивают взгляд.  
Все взгляды, потому что фото в открытом доступе. Сяо Чжань не напоминает, когда они переписываются.  
«Как трасса?»  
«Нормальная. Народу много, как всегда. Уже два раза спросили, приедешь ли ты».  
«А ты?»  
«Предложил спросить у тебя».  
Сяо Чжань задумывается. Никак, совсем никак, он и не собирался, Ван Ибо вернется — тогда и увидятся. Но так казалось до отъезда, а теперь, когда он знает, что в знакомой квартире никого нет, все становится не так.

Сяо Чжань думает о Ван Ибо, когда просыпается, когда разговаривает с людьми, улыбается, покупает обед. А кто-то ловит Ван Ибо на камеру, когда он снимает шлем, короткое видео на пятнадцать секунд облетает сеть моментально, украшается сердечками, подписями. Сяо Чжань смотрит его две с половиной минуты, а потом оно стоит перед глазами, даже если закрыть. Поднятые кисти, прилипшие ко лбу волосы, поворот головы, взгляд отстраненный, еще не замечающий съемки, короткая улыбка, шея из-под ворота куртки…  
Сяо Чжань ощущает запах лайма так явственно, словно только что целовал эту шею. Судя по фоткам, солнечно, в куртке, наверное, жарко, кожа должна пахнуть не гелем, а ветром, пылью, потом, солона и горяча.  
Сяо Чжань читает теперь все новости с гонки, хотя Ван Ибо еще не участвует, только тренируется. Кто-то из участников сошел — не справился с мотоциклом, не разбился, но зрители успели заснять медиков, носилки, суету, в которой ничего не понять и оттого все кажется страшнее.  
Ван Ибо бредит своим мотоциклом, он его купил, как только получил права, он уже был тогда звездой и мог себе позволить такую игрушку. Ван Ибо любит даже суматоху городского движения, лишь бы под ним были два колеса. Сяо Чжань отгоняет тревогу, как может, и чтобы не думать о плохом, снова смотрит видео.

Говорят, Джоконда в Лувре на каждого смотрит по-разному. Сяо Чжань при каждом пересмотре ловит какой-то другой оттенок взгляда и улыбки. Хорошо, что Ван Ибо улыбается.  
Сяо Чжань не злится на бурчание и вспышки недовольства, которых в последнее время наедине много, прекрасно понимая, что это направлено не на него — это усталость, которая копится и не может найти выхода. Он мог бы одернуть Ван Ибо, раньше так и сделал бы, но сейчас пропускает мимо ушей, зная, что достаточно обнять, поддразнить, поцеловать, и вся ершистость пропадет. Не первая встреча, не первые поцелуи, но Ван Ибо все равно горячий, нетерпеливый, требовательный. Сяо Чжань сглатывает, когда в очередной раз ловит взгляд с экрана: он сам все еще терпит, все еще ждет, когда того, что есть, станет мало обоим. Действительно мало, а не потому, что Ван Ибо всегда хочет все сразу, рвется вперед, норовит присвоить.

Когда-нибудь это случится. Может быть, даже скоро. Может быть, когда Ван Ибо вернется. Сяо Чжань заранее может представить все это, потому что уже видел его запрокинутое лицо, чувствовал дрожь под собой, слышал шумное дыхание и собственное имя, слетающее с этих губ, улыбающихся на экране.  
Улыбающихся не ему, но Сяо Чжань тоже усмехается в ответ и думает: «Мой». И это именно так, даже если Ван Ибо думает наоборот. Будет так, когда они встретятся.  
Ван Ибо — хваткий, он всегда лезет вперед, вверх, быстро учится всему, он захочет потом наоборот, но это будет потом. Сяо Чжань знает этот взгляд, чуть-чуть надменный, чуть-чуть Лань Ванцзи, взгляд небожителя поверх мира. Это он тоже прощает Ван Ибо, точнее, даже не ставит в вину юную самоуверенность и самовлюбленность, слава бьет в голову, когда приходит за двадцать, а уж если до…

Видео обрывается звонком, Сяо Чжань успевает недовольно нахмуриться, пока не появляется имя.  
— Что делаешь? — Ван Ибо никогда не здоровается, ни при встрече, ни по телефону.  
— Думаю о тебе.  
На другом конце на некоторое время повисает тишина. Потом Ван Ибо хмыкает.  
— Трубку натираешь, что ли?  
— Не могу, не дома.  
— Тогда в туалет выйди. Или ты уже фото посмотрел, потому и?  
— Какое?  
— Я тебе прислал.  
— Сейчас, — Сяо Чжань быстро открывает, промахивается, пальцы чуть-чуть дрожат, и это полное безобразие.  
Нет, безобразие — то, что прислал Ван Ибо. Прислал ему, не выложил в сеть. Видимо, это парковка, стена, шлем на бензобаке, Ван Ибо стоит рядом с мотоциклом и вытирает грудь скомканной футболкой, глаза полуприкрыты устало и надменно, но улыбка…  
Сяо Чжань видел не то что на экране — вживую видел такого Ван Ибо, что можно сгореть на месте, но сейчас даже телефон кладет на стол, чтобы не уронить. Потом спохватывается и подносит к уху, на удивление, Ван Ибо все еще тут.  
— Теперь видел.  
— Пойдет? — короткий смешок.  
— Нет. Мало.  
— Что, из душа прислать? Только в обмен.  
Сяо Чжань облизывает пересохшие губы и кашляет.  
— Все равно мало.  
— Приезжай, — Ван Ибо отвечает не сразу, тише.  
— А ты утром выйдешь на трассу невыспавшийся?  
Ван Ибо молчит так долго, что Сяо Чжань успевает забеспокоиться.  
— Ты здесь?  
— Да.  
— Ты охуенный.  
— Ты тоже, — Ван Ибо смеется, смех такой близкий, будто над ухом в ночной темноте, такой родной…  
Когда Сяо Чжань ловит себя на этой мысли, то чуть не роняет телефон всерьез.  
Родной.  
Самое страшное — что это правда.


	6. Часть 6

Тупая была идея, — думает Ван Ибо.  
И идея, и поступок. Ему вообще не здесь надо быть. Не прятаться под маской, капюшоном и воротником куртки. Не палиться внезапным возвращением домой почти накануне квалификации, все равно же узнают.  
Не считать, какие окна — Сяо Чжаня.  
Может, Сяо Чжань не дома. Может, он не один. Самая тупая идея в жизни и в мире.  
Ван Ибо убеждается в этом, когда на звонок за дверью никто не отвечает. Слышно, как он заливается внутри, но больше ни звука. Ван Ибо снова натягивает капюшон, отворачиваясь от лифта. Как фанатка, под дверью — пиздец.  
— Сяо Чжань, твою мать, где тебя носит…  
— Уже принесло.  
Сяо Чжань, поднявшийся на лифте, смотрит на него как на привидение. Мотает головой, останавливая слова. Открывает дверь, кивает — проходи.  
Дверь даже не заперта — только прикрыта, Сяо Чжань сдергивает с него маску, закрывает губами рот, сжимает плечи так, что кожа куртки скрипит. Заставляет запрокинуть голову так, чтобы упереться в дверь, и язык по шее — горячий.

— Ты же должен…  
— Завтра обратно. Могу прямо сейчас уехать.  
Сяо Чжань смеется и не дает огрызаться, успевает сдернуть капюшон, расстегнуть куртку, утащить в комнату. Ван Ибо не замечает ничего в квартире и саму квартиру.  
Кому вообще есть дело до квартиры, если в ней Сяо Чжань.  
— Понял, что если не приеду — лопну, — Ван Ибо лезет под рубашку, проще выдернуть из-под пояса, чем расстегнуть мелкие пуговицы.  
— Левая рука не помогает? — Сяо Чжань смотрит весело и жарко, кусает за губу. Так нечестно, Ван Ибо с трудом вспоминает, что хотел ответить.  
— Правой удобнее. А тебе помогает?  
— Нет.

— Ты говорил, будешь ждать.  
— Я ждал. Даже не надеялся, что получится, чтобы ты сразу, и куртка эта твоя…  
Куртки на нем уже нет, ничего нет на обоих.  
— У тебя фетиш на кожу?  
— На тебя в коже, — Сяо Чжань трогает языком между указательным и средним пальцем. Ведет до подушечки, прихватывает зубами.  
Лучшая идея, а то и правда взорвался бы. И про фетиш — запомнит.

— Только попробуй сказать, что у меня послезавтра квалификация и что не должен был, — говорит Ван Ибо куда-то в ухо под мокрыми волосами.  
Какой у Сяо Чжаня душ, какого цвета стены, он тоже почти не замечает, потому что они здесь вдвоем. Только запах геля незнакомый, не свой, что-то морское.  
— Не скажу, — Сяо Чжань скользит мыльными руками по бедрам, по заднице. — После твоих фото…  
Вода смывает пыль гонки, аэропорта, смывает все, но не охлаждает. Краем глаза в запотевшем зеркале Ван Ибо видит себя.  
Глаза как у обкуренного. Пиздец.

— Кто-то видел, наверное, догадаются, — Ван Ибо говорит неохотно, сейчас это волнует меньше, чем час назад. Сейчас Сяо Чжань. После душа все медленнее, но не тише и не спокойнее.  
— Конечно, — Сяо Чжань улыбается так, словно это мелочи.  
— И что?  
— Ничего, если у тебя в квартире нет внутренних камер. У меня их точно нет. Мы же вроде как друзья.  
— Руку убери тогда, — Ван Ибо смотрит хмуро. Прижимает ладонь Сяо Чжаня своей там, где друзья не держатся. На всякий случай, чтобы и правда не убрал.  
— И друзья тоже, нет? — Сяо Чжань смеется, хлопает его пальцем по носу. Тупая привычка.  
Ван Ибо кивает и думает. Осознает это «тоже». А потом не думает.

Ван Ибо любит и умеет играть. А еще больше — выигрывать. Иначе какой смысл? Зачем лезть на дерево, если не выше всех? Зачем участвовать в гонке, если не приходить первым? А если не первым, то в следующий раз расшибиться, но обойти всех.  
Сяо Чжань играет не так, он как будто вообще не знает, что играет. Просто так живет, будто это ему не надо. И не только это.  
— Мы когда-нибудь наконец… — Ван Ибо не успевает договорить, Сяо Чжань со смешком целует и роняет на кровать.  
— Хватит мне рот затыкать! Или ты так не умеешь?  
— Умею, — Сяо Чжань смеется, падает рядом. Пробегает пальцами по животу, щекотно, и от одного прикосновения хочется не спорить, а вцепиться, тереться, сплетаться ногами и руками. Ван Ибо держится. Пока что.  
— Тогда… Хочешь — трахни меня, — он сам это сказал? Вслух? Пиздец. Лежа на спине, не спрятаться ни в подушку, ни в постель, только глаза и можно закрыть.  
Сяо Чжань ложится сверху. Видимо, держится на руках — не прижимает всем весом. Губы трогают закрытые глаза, нос, левую скулу.  
— Трахну. Но не сию минуту.  
— Почему? Пока ты соберешься, от старости стоять не будет, — Ван Ибо обхватывает его, притягивая ниже, ближе, теснее.  
— А ты хочешь? На самом деле?  
Ван Ибо не знает. Он просто хочет и не понимает, почему надо так все усложнять? Если сам Сяо Чжань тоже…  
— Не знаю.  
— Не доказывай, что ты круче всех и все можешь. Не мне. Я и так знаю, — Сяо Чжань раскрывает его губы мягко, но уверенно. Душу выматывает этим поцелуем.  
— Потом я тебя сам… — Ван Ибо открывает наконец глаза и видит, что Сяо Чжань почти беззвучно смеется.  
— Конечно.

Ван Ибо рывком перекатывается, опрокидывая Сяо Чжаня вниз.  
— Рядом с тобой лампа, кнопку нажми, — Сяо Чжань показывает рукой, от лампы в комнате становится немного светлее.  
— Может, тебе еще песню? И танец приватный?  
— Давай, — Сяо Чжань хуже Вэй Усяня, ржет даже сейчас, хотя смех хрипловатый и неровный.  
— Не сию минуту, — Ван Ибо придавливает его плечи к постели обеими ладонями и целует мстительно, крепко, сжимает зубами кожу на груди, снова на ребрах, на плечах — только шею не трогает. Пусть замазывают. Или пусть Сяо Чжань голым животом не светит.  
И теперь не останавливается на ребрах. Ниже, ниже, где кусать уже страшно. Вообще страшно, но хочется.  
Надо было хоть на леденцах потренироваться. Или на бананах. Тупая мысль, еще полдня назад он вообще не собирался ничего такого делать. Непонятно, как не задевать зубами, как это все…  
Зато Сяо Чжань теперь не ржет. Кажется, ему даже нравится. Точно нравится.

Когда-то Ван Ибо хорошо знал, какая у него будет подруга.  
Чья-нибудь дочка. Приличная на вид девочка, и чтобы раскованная на самом деле. Красивая, конечно. Такая, чтобы понимала про график и фанаток. Чтобы мозг не выносила. В самый раз для рано взошедшей звезды.  
Сяо Чжань красивый. Сяо Чжань так все понимает, что иногда бесит. И не выносит мозг, хотя иногда его хочется убить.  
Только Ван Ибо не ожидал, что ему тоже придется понимать. Что так тяжело будет сказать:  
— Мне через час на такси… ну через полтора.

Теперь, оглядываясь назад, Ван Ибо сам не верит, что сделал все это. Что понесся осуществлять первую же мысль — первую, которая пришла на ум, когда понял, что Сяо Чжань не приедет, какие фотки ни кидай. Ни разу не дал себе остановиться, подумать.  
Ни о чем не жалеет.  
Только слегка знобит после недавнего жара, кожа — в пупырышку. В голове звенит, все вокруг — как во сне. Сяо Чжань чем-то укутывает его, мягким и теплым, обнимает.  
— Поспишь час?  
— Нет, — Ван Ибо скидывает покрывало и тащит под него Сяо Чжаня, чтобы вдвоем. В первый раз думает, что Сяо Чжаня может не быть в городе, когда он вернется. Что у обоих концерты, что Сяо Чжань может вообще уехать куда-нибудь на съемки на пару месяцев. Или больше. Что им повезло втиснуться в тот момент, когда они хотя бы в одной географической точке.  
Ван Ибо все еще ни о чем не жалеет.  
— С кем тебя будут шипперить после нового фильма? — глаза в тепле все-таки слипаются. У Сяо Чжаня все начнется по новой, шоу, улыбки, реклама… все? — Или уже шипперят?  
Сяо Чжань бессовестно ржет и поднимает его подбородок, касается губами губ.  
— Если бы я спал со всеми, с кем снимался… Ты лучше всех, успокойся.  
— Конечно, лучше, — даже в их перенаселенной стране второго Ван Ибо так просто не найти. И второй Ван Ибо точно не придет к Сяо Чжаню под дверь.  
— Так что не ревнуй.  
— Нет, — про себя Ван Ибо думает «да», а вслух говорит, — бесит.  
— Мы вроде бы разобрались, где персонажи, а где мы? — Сяо Чжань улыбается мягко. — И где фансервис, а где жизнь?  
— Какой толк от фансервиса, который никто не видит? — Ван Ибо еще раз кусает его за плечо и получает щелчок по макушке. — Ты…!  
— Ты лучше всех. Круче всех, — Сяо Чжань вечно так делает, сцапает, зажмет и держит, пока он не успокоится. Только Ван Ибо вырываться сейчас и не может, и не хочет.  
— Не спи, теперь правда поздно. Пойдем лучше, кофе выпьешь.


	7. Часть 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> для тех, кто еще не выучил каст )))
> 
> Ван Ичжоу - Не Минцзюэ.  
> Лю Хайкуань - Лань Сичэнь.  
> Сун Цзиян - Сяо Синчэнь.  
> Ван Чжочэн - Цзян Чэн.  
> Чжу Цзаньцзинь - Цзинь Гуанъяо.  
> Сюань Лу - Цзян Яньли.  
> Мэн Цзыи - Вэнь Цин.  
> Юй Бинь - Вэнь Нин

Разноцветные пятнышки света бегают по лицам, как на сцене. Это смешно, и вокруг смех и галдеж. Ван Ибо тоже смеется, только внутри — обида. Бестолковая, совсем тупая. Потому что нет Сяо Чжаня, Сяо Чжань не приехал. Не захотел.  
Ван Ибо прекрасно знает, что хотел — и не смог. Снова не смог, Сяо Чжань сейчас в другом городе и даже стране. И Ван Ибо обидно.  
Это другая обида, не та, когда твоя группа не попадает в чарт, когда обходят в гонке, когда можно хотеть от злости разнести все, а потом пообещать себе в следующий раз прыгнуть выше головы. Детская обида — когда ничего не можешь сделать. В последний раз Ван Ибо так обижался в школе.  
Хорошо, что он давно не в школе. Плохо, что рядом нет Сяо Чжаня.

Вместо Сяо Чжаня — половина каста «Неукротимого». Ван Ибо вообще-то рассчитывал на другое. Просто когда Лю Хайкуань поздравлял его с днем рождения, они поговорили, что хорошо бы увидеться, когда Ван Ибо вернется. Можно, конечно, позвать кого-то еще, кто захочет и сможет…  
Смогли и захотели не два-три человека, а целая толпа. Кроме них — Чжу Цзаньцзинь, Ван Ичжоу, Ван Чжочэн, Сун Цзиян. И даже Сюань Лу и Мэн Цзыи. Девчонки сразу сели рядышком, хихикают, шушукаются, прикрывая рот ладошками.  
Ван Ибо рад их всех видеть. Даже «Лань Ванцзи» не бесит. С ними — не бесит. Он тянет через трубочку коктейль, смотрит на всех. Ему как будто не двадцать два теперь, а целых тридцать, так он все про всех понимает. Например, что их не задолбали с дорамой и персонажами, вот они и рады. Еще бы, спустя год съемки вспоминаются не как привычный ад, а как сплошные приколы.  
Юй Бина еще нет, он бы вспомнил в два раза больше, потому что половину сам и организовал.

Ван Ибо согласен порадоваться вместе со всеми. Побыть немножко Лань Ванцзи. Он согласен даже, что Лю Хайкуань поднимает брови, изображая Лань Сичэня, когда он берет новый коктейль.  
А что ему еще делать, когда рядом нет Сяо Чжаня? Если в последний раз они виделись, когда он сорвался с гонки.  
Все равно ему никто ничего не запретит, он Ван Ибо, а не Лань Ванцзи.  
Забавно, когда ты про всех понимаешь, а про тебя — никто. Ван Ибо много говорит, смеется. Он никогда не стеснялся перетягивать на себя внимание. В конце концов, если он тут один из двух главных героев, ему и положено внимания за двоих. Хотя вообще-то это не день дорамы. Это два уже прошедших дня рождения, повод для встречи. Но Лю Хайкуань больше молчит, только улыбается, а остальные галдят так, что только перекрикивать.

Ван Ибо не боится пить — крышу все равно снесет быстро, хоть с двух коктейлей, хоть с пяти. Зато потом будет дикая жажда, а потом все пройдет как раз к тому времени, когда остальные упьются в хлам.  
В какой-то момент он затыкается и больше слушает, потому что язык начинает сбоить. Сяо Чжань пошутил бы по этому поводу что-нибудь пошлое. Ван Ибо тоже может, но лень и не для кого шутить, а пальцы, чтобы послать сообщение, тоже слушаются плохо.

В какой-то момент он обнаруживает, что опирается на холодную туалетную стенку и жалуется Лю Хайкуаню на жизнь. Лю Хайкуань сидит на подоконнике, так он еще выше. Молчит и слушает, как Ван Ибо жалуется, что нет никакого смысла быть звездой, айдолом, если все в жизни через жопу. Нет, еще хуже, он согласен даже через жопу, но ведь и так не получается!  
Кажется. Лю Хайкуань понимает. Кивает. Когда Ван Ибо выдыхается наконец, он встает с подоконника — не спрыгивает, прямо так встает, не человек, а жираф — разворачивает его к раковине и включает воду.  
— Умойся, потом пойдем.  
Ван Ибо умывается и вспоминает, не сказал ли чего-нибудь про Сяо Чжаня. Кажется, нет.

— Вэй Усянь! — визг с порога, с выхода. Визжат то ли девчонки, то ли Чжу Цзаньцзинь, то ли все втроем. Ван Ибо спотыкается, Лю Хайкуань ловит его под локоть.  
— Осторожнее, братишка.  
Хороший человек Лю Хайкуань. Ван Ибо скажет ему об этом когда-нибудь потом. И потом подумает, сколько в двух словах было шутки, а сколько предупреждения.

В голове резко проясняется, по спине даже озноб пробивает, сразу хочется пить. Сяо Чжань здоровается со всеми и ржет. Ван Ибо прекрасно слышит вперемешку с именами радостное «шицзе!» и «Цзян Чэн!». И наконец добирается до них. Ван Ибо всем телом чувствует, что на них — смотрят. Не потому что подозревают. Просто всем любопытно, как они поздороваются.  
Ван Ибо сжимает челюсти, смотрит в упор.  
— Вэй Ин.  
В глазах Сяо Чжаня проскакивает искорка, а рот сейчас треснет от улыбки.  
— Лань Чжаа-ань?  
Ван Ибо сейчас прижал бы его к стене и врезал. Или поцеловал. Или одновременно.

Сяо Чжаня тащат за стол, усаживают между Сюань Лу и Ван Чжочэном, эти «семейные» посиделки бесят отдельно. И настроение рушится в хлам, потому что Ван Ибо совсем не хочет теперь быть Лань Ванцзи. Ему нужен Сяо Чжань, а не Вэй Усянь, и не здесь, в толпе, а дома.  
Но если Сяо Чжань здесь, значит, «дома» будет скоро. Ван Ибо как на качелях между «хорошо» и «бесит», между чаем и коктейлями, так что Чжу Цзаньцзинь наконец советует ему попросить сразу чайник и байцзю и смешать. Ван Ибо отмахивается и встает. Он хочет танцевать.

Танцевать хочет не только он. Девчонки, Ван Чжочэн и Чжу Цзанцзинь встают тоже, Сюань Лу пытается вытащить Сяо Чжаня, тот смеется и просит:  
— Я устал, шицзе, потом.  
— Лаоши Сяо слишком стар, — Ван Ибо хохочет в голос. — Пусть старшие отдыхают!  
В «старшие» попал и Сун Цзиян, но тот как всегда, только улыбается.  
Чжу Цзаньцзинь — профессионал, его перетанцевать сложно. Зато Сюань Лу ловкая, быстрая, гибкость у нее отличная, и рост подходящий. Ван Ибо когда-то примерно такую для себя и представлял, если бы Сюань Лу не была такой язвой.  
Потом, когда пары распадаются, девчонки вытаскивают в круг Сун Цзияна, но Ван Ибо на них уже не смотрит. Ни на кого не смотрит, даже на Сяо Чжаня.

Он плохо танцует в паре. То есть хорошо, но один — лучше. В группе его годами тыкали в то, что даже если ты солист, то должен вписываться в общую картину. Ван Ибо научился, но любит танцевать один, и чтобы все смотрели. И Сяо Чжань пусть смотрит.

Звонок попадает как раз в перерыв между музыкой, кажется, уже не первый. Громкое приветствие в трубке прямо в ухо.  
— Ван Ибо, мы по тебе соскучились! — «UNIQ», оказывается, сегодня тоже веселится как минимум половиной состава. — Возвращайся к нам!  
— Обязательно, — Ван Ибо привычно переходит на корейский, говорит громко, потому что музыка снова орет. Включает видеозвонок, смеется в камеру, машет, показывает праздник за своей спиной.  
— Тянь-Тянь, мы ревнуем!

Он присаживается на минуту, переводит дыхание. Там ребята, концерты, «Тянь-Тянь», тут… тоже ребята, «Лань Ванцзи», Сяо Чжань, с которым они наконец встречаются глазами. Слишком много всего.  
Чай остыл. Прозвище в последний год начинает бесить.  
Конфетка, леденец, сладенький, чтобы любой облизнулся, любой захотел. Ван Ибо умеет, может, но больше не хочет. Не хочет играть — так. Он теперь может станцевать про секс так, что встанет не только у Сяо Чжаня, можно пари заключать. Но хочет сейчас не про это.  
В кругу танцующих кричат про баттл. Без него? Ван Ибо смеется и идет к ним.

— Пусть будет «Fire».  
— Так нечестно, брат Ван, это же твоя музыка, — Ван Чжочэн улыбается во весь рот. Не стесняется участвовать вместе с ним и Чжу Цзаньцзинем просто ради удовольствия. Ван Ибо завидует. Он так не умеет.  
Всерьез никто не возражает. Ван Ибо всегда знает, что если потребовать — почти наверняка получишь. Главное уметь требовать, но «Fire» и правда — его песня.  
— Тогда баттл потом.

Неинтересно повторять то, что должно быть под эту песню на сцене, даже если тело автоматически пытается повторить. Ван Ибо хочет не так. На сцене нельзя было сбить дыхание, а теперь его голос поет отдельно, и можно все.  
Жаль, если никто не снимает. Второй раз он так не сможет еще долго. Может, никогда.  
Как не сгореть, если ты сам шагнул в огонь?

Ван Ибо не поднимает глаз, чтобы случайно не посмотреть на Сяо Чжаня. Если сейчас он его увидит… Он из-под ресниц окидывает почти пустое пространство вокруг себя. По спине течет ручьем. Пошатнуться он успевает, но не падает, потому что ловят сразу много рук.  
— Плохо? Воды?  
Ему не плохо, ему никак. Совсем никак, два стакана воды — как в песок. Ван Ибо сидит, может даже улыбнуться, успокоить всех, что закружилась голова, сжать зубы и дождаться, пока все от него отвлекутся.

Кто-то садится рядом, чуть позади.  
— Эх ты, Лань-гэгэ…  
От голоса мурашки по спине, дыбом встают волоски на шее.  
— Хочу к тебе. Прямо сейчас. Без всех. Я ждал, а ты… — обида дождалась, пока силы закончатся, и накатила всей тяжестью. Он не понижает голос, в таком шуме никто не услышит.  
— Я спешил, сразу из аэропорта сюда. Очень хотел тебя увидеть. Я…  
— Хочу к тебе, — Ван Ибо перебивает. — Поедем? Не могу больше.  
— Если уйдем вдвоем…  
— Мы же друзья, нет? — Ван Ибо уже все равно. Он и правда больше не может.  
— Поедем.

Ван Ибо отзывает Лю Хайкуаня.  
— Я поеду. Все еще нехорошо, перебрал.  
— Доедешь сам? — Лю Хайкуань кивает понимающе.  
— Доеду. Сяо Чжань проводит.  
Наверное, он все-таки что-то лишнее сказал в туалете, но у Лю Хайкуаня лицо снова абсолютно невозмутимое. Это хорошо — не так неловко.  
— Осторожнее.  
— Спасибо, большой брат, — Ван Ибо смеется. Может, иметь старших родственников не так плохо, как он всегда думал.

Ван Ибо смотрит так, словно навылет бьет, стоит, руки в карманы, голова вперед. Стоит так, словно намерен стеной загородить дорогу и не пропустить Сяо Чжаня в зал.  
— Вэй Ин.  
Сяо Чжань улыбается ему. Только Ван Ибо мог так сыграть в дораме, только он мог сейчас сказать два слова так, чтобы все стало понятно. Ван Ибо потом будет беситься, но Сяо Чжань отвечает в тон, а больше они ничего не успевают сказать друг другу, потому что его тащат под цветные пятна прожекторов, за стол.  
Можно было прилететь завтра утром спокойно, а можно было дольше и с пересадкой, но сегодня вечером. Сяо Чжань сразу понял, что выберет, и все-таки успел. Даже если Ван Ибо смотрит на него, как Лань Ванцзи на темный путь, он потом выяснит, в чем дело.  
А может, и ни в чем, точнее, не в нем. Сяо Чжань краем глаза наблюдает, как ползет вниз жидкость в стакане Ван Ибо, слушает общий шум, догадывается. На его взгляд — глупо, Ван Ибо — это Ван Ибо, кого бы ни играл, нет ничего страшного, если подурачиться и подыграть друзьям.  
Сяо Чжань сказал бы ему об этом, вряд ли кто-то удивится, если они сядут рядом, но если они сядут рядом…  
Сяо Чжань смотрит, как Ван Ибо встает и идет к танцующим. Как снимает рубашку и остается в футболке, и пятна цветного света скользят по голым рукам, по лицу, бликами вспыхивают в волосах. Это хуже, чем фото с гонок, потому что Ван Ибо живой, близко, и Сяо Чжань не может смотреть больше ни на кого, не слушает разговор рядом. К счастью, Лю Хайкуань и Ван Ичжоу общаются без него, а Сун Цзиян вообще молчит.

Сяо Чжань хорошо помнит «Fire», но Ван Ибо творит на площадке что-то совсем другое, в два раза быстрее, что-то сумасшедшее, такое, что даже Чжу Цзаньцзинь не дотягивает. По крайней мере, Сяо Чжань думает так. Только Ван Ибо может танцевать под свой же голос, и Сяо Чжань смотрит во все глаза: резкие взмахи рук, прогибы, волосы взлетают.  
Смотреть на это немного страшно, а потом еще страшнее, но другие оказываются ближе, и Сяо Чжань успевает только передать стакан с водой.  
Ничего удивительного, Ван Ибо уже был хорош к его приезду, потом пил еще, потом этот сумасшедший танец… Сяо Чжань так больше не может и садится рядом.  
Он видит, как вздрагивают плечи, а потом Ван Ибо не требует, а просит, и Сяо Чжань чудом удерживается, чтобы не обнять, не поцеловать в эту напряженную шею. Он и так сделал все возможное, чтобы успеть.  
— Я спешил, сразу из аэропорта сюда. Очень хотел тебя увидеть. Я…  
«Я люблю тебя», — думает Сяо Чжань, замолкая в последнюю секунду. Кажется, это не то, что надо слышать пьяному Ван Ибо здесь и сейчас, тем более, что Сяо Чжань понятия не имеет, как он отреагирует. А еще Сяо Чжаню страшно.  
«К тебе», не «ко мне» — Ван Ибо был у него всего один раз. Сяо Чжань колеблется не больше пяти секунд.  
— Поедем.


	8. Часть 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кто поймет пасхалочку, тот молодец )). Я не удержался, потому что )).

Такси вызывает Сяо Чжань. Ван Ибо прячется за маской и воротником.  
Они едут молча, и Ван Ибо крепко сжимает руку Сяо Чжаня, откидывает голову назад и закрывает глаза.  
Внутри пусто. Совсем пусто. Такое иногда бывает после концертов, когда на поклон не выйти, пока не вытащат.  
Запал кончился, весь. Он выложился, как за несколько часов на сцене. Если бы Сяо Чжань не прилетел, он сейчас уснул бы хоть на стуле.  
Сяо Чжань здесь. Ван Ибо в очередной раз сжимает его ладонь еще крепче. Только Сяо Чжань и нужен сейчас.  
— Далеко еще? — в темноте непонятно, где они едут.  
— Укачивает?  
— Нет. Так далеко еще?  
— Минут десять. Нет, меньше уже.  
— Давай здесь выйдем. Дойдем пешком.  
Сяо Чжань бросает на него взгляд и просит остановить.

— Как ты?  
— Нормально, — Ван Ибо застегивает куртку: знобит, и это нормально.  
В магазинчике он покупает бутылку воды. Выпивает залпом. Трезвеет.  
Они идут пешком, молча. В голове стучит ритм «Fire», но не трогает теперь.  
Ван Ибо не любит думать, что сделал что-то не так. Да и не сделал ничего такого. Танцевать не запрещено. Наверняка это было круто, жаль, он сам не видел. А если даже что-то сказал лишнее — Лю Хайкуань не тот человек, чтобы от этого могли случиться неприятности. С чего он вообще начал ему жаловаться? Наверное, заигрался в Лань Ванцзи.  
Они все заигрались. Весело вспомнить, вернуть на минуту, на час. Ван Ибо готов играть в это со всеми, кроме Сяо Чжаня.  
Главное — что Сяо Чжань прилетел.

В квартире Сяо Чжаня он не помнит ничего, как будто впервые видит. Можно сказать, впервые: тогда ночью только Сяо Чжаня и видел.  
В комнате он все-таки что-то помнит: не спрашивая хозяина, включает лампу. Свет желтый, теплый, почему-то успокаивает, высвечивает подушку, а остальная часть комнаты тонет в сумерках. Ван Ибо садится туда же, где сидел в прошлый раз.  
Сяо Чжань садится рядом и кутает его в покрывало, не забывая про себя. Ван Ибо обнимает его, вдыхает запах и закрывает глаза.  
Теперь ему не никак. Теперь спокойно, и все как надо.  
— Может, поспишь? — Сяо Чжань обнимает крепче, укладывает его голову на свое плечо.  
— Нет. А ты? — он наконец вспоминает, что Сяо Чжань только сегодня прилетел и тоже наверняка устал. — Ляжешь? Я буду тихо.  
Сяо Чжань заглядывает ему в лицо, улыбается так, что глаза превращаются в щелочки.  
— Что?  
— Кто-то повзрослел за несколько дней?  
Ван Ибо не хочет дуться, поэтому кладет голову обратно.  
— Я видел тебя сегодня, твои фото с презентации, — Сяо Чжань гладит волосы, плечи. Ван Ибо готов растечься по кровати.  
— Самая тупая работа — презентации. На съемках работаешь. На концерте поешь. На презентации стоишь как дебил.  
— Иногда еще улыбаешься и рукой машешь, — Сяо Чжань подсказывает, смеясь. — Точно повзрослел.  
— Все равно тупо.  
— Зато людям приятно, — Сяо Чжань целует в висок, в скулу, и Ван Ибо готов примириться с любыми презентациями.

— Долго летел?  
— Напрямую все равно не было. Кстати, вспомнил, хотел рассказать. Я тут посмотрел аниме…  
— Ты еще и аниме смотришь? — Ван Ибо фыркает.  
— Девчонка на соседнем сиденье смотрела, стало интересно. Пока ждал пересадку, досмотрел сам.  
— Аниме — непатриотично.  
Сяо Чжань только смеется.  
— Так что ты рассказать хотел?  
— Там один из героев на тебя похож. Только младше и дурнее, но ты в шестнадцать, наверное, такой же был.  
— Я не похож на японца.  
— Этот герой — русский.  
— Еще и русский? — Ван Ибо недоверчиво щурится.  
— И его друг…  
— Друг? — подозрительно уточняет он.  
— Друг, — смеется Сяо Чжань. — Друг ему говорит: у тебя глаза воина.  
— А девчонке сколько лет было? — хмыкает Ван Ибо.  
— Двенадцать. Может, тринадцать. Я не спрашивал, — Сяо Чжань ржет и целует его.  
— И при чем тут я? — Ван Ибо тыкается губами в шею, просто так, он бы приклеился к Сяо Чжаню целиком, если бы было можно. — У меня не глаза воина. Слышал же сегодня? Тянь-Тянь.  
Сяо Чжань осторожно берет его голову в ладони, целует в макушку, в пробор, в лоб.  
— На сцене — нет. А у Лань Ванцзи — были. Подожди, я знаю, что ты не Лань Ванцзи, если бы ты был как он, я бы сейчас с тобой не был. Но ты бы это не сыграл, если бы сам так не мог. И когда пошел сегодня под свой «Fire» — тоже.  
— Тебе понравилось?  
— Как бог.  
— Чжу Цзаньцзинь лучше. У него школа балетная.  
— Может быть. Но ты был круче.  
Ван Ибо вздыхает умиротворенно, смотрит в глаза, колеблется, хмурится.

— Я бы еще без кое-чего не сыграл. Будешь ржать — убью.  
— Постараюсь не ржать.  
— Я почему… Некогда, конечно. С девушками всегда некогда. А не с девушками…  
Он замолкает. Сяо Чжань подтягивает на нем покрывало.  
— Не хочешь — не говори.  
— Ничего такого. Не думай. Это как раз про «Тянь-Тянь». Однажды тупо вышло. Полезли, ну попытались. Мне не понравилось. Очень не понравилось. Решил, что это правильно, что так запрещено. Мне семнадцать было. Потом агенты долго разговаривали, объясняли, что на сцене так, а в жизни надо иначе. Как Лань Ванцзи, чтоб никто не подходил.  
— Как же ты его согласился играть?  
— А кто меня спрашивал? — Ван Ибо хмыкает. — Да нет, я хотел. Интересно же. И я знал, что ничего такого не снимут. И тебя вот встретил…  
— И передумал? — Сяо Чжань спрашивает тихо, касается волос еле-еле.  
— Ты же ко мне не лез. То есть в этом смысле. Это я тебя до сих пор уговариваю, пиздец какой-то вообще, тебе нравится, что ли…  
— Очень нравится, когда уговаривают, — Сяо Чжань смеется и гасит готовое проснуться недовольство, гладит губы подушечкой пальца.  
— Хочу с тобой. И тебя. Как угодно, — Ван Ибо сейчас согласен на все, даже если они просто лягут спать и ничего не будет. Или наоборот, если будет все. Он сжимает в пальцах рубашку Сяо Чжаня и тянется к его губам.

Глаза закрываются сами. Не потому, что он хочет спать. Потому что, оказывается, можно расслабиться и быть собранным одновременно.  
— Да ты спишь? — Сяо Чжань целует его в кончик носа.  
— Нет, — Ван Ибо приоткрывает один глаз и целует сам.  
— Теперь вижу, что не спишь. Все будет хорошо, только не торопись сам, ладно?  
— Да. А ты в первый раз…  
Смех у Сяо Чжаня потрясающий, и улыбка тоже. И губы. И руки, которые так гладят спину, что уже совсем не знобит, хотя покрывало съехало.  
— Я был примерно такой же трезвый, как ты вчера. И мне море было по колено.  
Ван Ибо улыбается. Подставляет шею, когда поцелуи переходят на подбородок. Под подбородок, на кадык, к ключицам.  
— Я помню, как ты приехал на просмотр, — Сяо Чжань прикасается так, как будто никуда не спешит. Ван Ибо согласен не торопиться. — Когда тебя привели в столовую.  
— Я сам пришел. А ты сидел с Ван Чжочжэном.  
— Да. И тут ты, красивый, как… И сейчас красивый, лучше всех. Я так долго тебя хотел…  
— Я на тебя посмотрел и подумал: будет весело.  
Сяо Чжань смеется и стягивает с него рубашку.  
___________________________________________________

За окном такси — ночной город. Ночной — не значит спящий, горят окна в домах. сияют витрины, пятна света освещают лица, почти как недавно за столом.  
Сяо Чжань почти не смотрит в окно. Он смотрит на выставленный подбородок, глаза закрыты, а рот приоткрыт, в неровном свете Ван Ибо кажется бледнее. Но не спит — хватка все та же, держит руку крепко и иногда сжимает. Сяо Чжань жмет в ответ.  
Ван Ибо такой непривычно тихий, что Сяо Чжань беспокоится, и когда они наконец приходят, хочет уложить спать. Но Ван Ибо не хочет, прижимается всем телом. Не дразнится, не провоцирует, не возмущается, даже не улыбается. Когда он опускает веки, кажется еще младше, чем есть.  
А когда открывает глаза — старше. О чем он успел передумать за считанные дни, что у него теперь взрослый взгляд?  
Сяо Чжань тоже много думал все это время, с того самого момента, как смотрел в окно на такси, на котором Ван Ибо возвращался в аэропорт. И ему тоже не хочется сейчас смеяться и дразнить, ну почти.  
Ван Ибо сейчас даже не откровенный — доверчивый, и Сяо Чжань целует его осторожно, как никого еще не целовал. Раздевает тоже осторожно, но Ван Ибо отцепляется и встает.  
— Я сам.  
Это не игра на зрителя, как Ван Ибо любит. Это хуже, потому что Сяо Чжань не может глаз отвести от того, как ползет край ткани по рукам, как Ван Ибо встряхивает головой, стянув ворот. От пресса, когда расстегивает ремень. От длинных ног.  
От талии, которую так удобно обнимать. Особенно со спины, чтобы еще целовать в шею и в широкие плечи, Сяо Чжань как-то ухитряется раздеться сам, почти не выпуская Ван Ибо из рук, ну не больше чем на секунду. Очень удобно гладить живот, ниже, где наконец заканчивается уровень депиляции.  
Это волшебство и сказка — Ван Ибо, охуенный весь и целиком, которого можно целовать так. Ван Ибо, который еще никогда и ни с кем, но сейчас наконец будет да, потому что Сяо Чжань тоже человек и столько раз уже разложил его в мыслях…  
Ван Ибо дергается, когда Сяо Чжань тянет его к себе на колени, но удивление в глазах сменяется пониманием — садится, хватается за плечи, словно без этого упадет.  
Ну и что, что они так еще не делали.  
— Так удобнее, — Сяо Чжань подтверждает это на деле, придерживает под спину, когда Ван Ибо выгибается назад. Сяо Чжань начинает сомневаться в собственном терпении и укладывает его на кровать, целует и скользит языком по животу, пока мышцы пресса не начинают мелко дрожать. Ван Ибо не торопит, но это не значит, что он все еще молчит.  
На эти ноги можно дрочить отдельно, Сяо Чжань так и делал, а сейчас целует гладкое колено, потом второе. Смазку долго искать не надо, он не знал, когда и как, но знал, что это будет скоро.  
________________________________________________________

— А быстрее можно? — Ван Ибо опирается на локти, приподнимаясь. Наверное, мешает, но сколько можно так лежать, пока Сяо Чжань…  
— Можно, но тебе не понравится, — Сяо Чжань убирает руку, наклоняется поцеловать. Язык по губам, по языку, по деснам, Ван Ибо глотает воздух.  
А когда Сяо Чжань наконец упирается в него — зажимается. Невольно, и тут же пугается. Не того, что должно быть, а что Сяо Чжань не так поймет и передумает.  
— Я случайно! — хватается за его плечи так, что белеют пальцы.  
— Давай по-другому, — Сяо Чжань все понимает и снова садится, тянет его на колени. — Давай сам.  
«Сам», но Сяо Чжань все равно держит. Сдавливает бедра. Не дает быстро. И так — лучше, так получается. Ван Ибо перестает дышать. Осознает: да. Наконец по-настоящему.  
Зато Сяо Чжань дышит громко, прямо над ухом, и не шевелится. Спрашивает глухо, Ван Ибо ни на съемках, ни в жизни, ни в постели у него такого голоса еще не слышал:  
— Ты как?  
— Я сам хотел. И хочу, — Ван Ибо приподнимается, немного, попробовать, бедра все еще как в клещах. Пока что… странно. Но когда Сяо Чжань пальцами, было же хорошо, надо как-то…  
«Как-то» не сразу, но получается. Сяо Чжань смотрит в упор, глаза, как Ван Ибо видел у себя в зеркале в ванной, грудь ходит ходуном.  
Точно получается. Сяо Чжань уже не держит. Правильно делает, держать лучше в другом месте. Сяо Чжань понимает.  
Все охуенно, даже звук, с которым кожа шлепается о кожу. Хотя вживую еще пошлее, чем в роликах.  
— Да не торопись же ты! — Сяо Чжань говорит сквозь зубы без всякой улыбки, опрокидывает на кровать. Гораздо медленнее.  
— А поживее можно все-таки?! — Ван Ибо вскидывается, вцепляется пальцами, ногтями, хоть скули, невозможно же.  
Все-таки скулит, когда Сяо Чжань двигается поживее. Когда все совсем так, как надо. Когда накрывает хуже, чем «Fire».

Сяо Чжань куда-то уходит, наверное, за полотенцем, потом возвращается. Потом ложится рядом и укрывает. Ван Ибо открывает глаза, когда рядом щелкает лампа.  
— Ты зачем выключил?  
— Светло же уже.  
И правда, почти светло.  
— Включи. Мне нравится.  
— Хочешь, я тебе ее подарю? — Сяо Чжань смотрит на него так, что неудобно больше, чем когда трахались.  
— Не хочу. Пусть будет тут, когда я буду приезжать.  
— Будешь? — Сяо Чжань наклоняется к лицу, касается губами так, что-то ли было, то ли нет.  
— Буду. Знаешь, что хочу? — Ван Ибо обхватывает его ногами.  
— Что?  
— В душе. И на столе. И еще…  
— У тебя большая порноколлекция, я помню, — одно не меняется, смотреть друг на друга и ржать. Ван Ибо ржет, потому что наконец-то да, и с Сяо Чжанем, и в китайском языке даже ругательств таких нет, как ему от этого всего сейчас.  
Говорят, в русском их больше всего, но и там наверняка нет.  
_________________________________________________________

Сяо Чжань выключает лампу: окна уже светлые. Ван Ибо то ли спит, то ли просто лежит молча, рассвет снова делает лицо бледным. Таким красивым, что смотреть страшно.  
Только Ван Ибо мог выдать такую первую фразу после первого секса. И Сяо Чжань наконец смеется, смеются они вместе.  
— If you lucky, — Ван Ибо не напевает, тихо проговаривает. Эту его песню Сяо Чжань тоже помнит наизусть.  
— If you lucky, — он повторяет так же, просто словами в ритм. Продолжают они вместе.  
Очень-очень повезло.


	9. Часть 9

Они еще вместе, когда Ван Ибо за завтраком проверяет вейбо и фыркает.  
— Что там? — Сяо Чжань смотрит на него, лохматого, сонного. Не в первый раз, но как будто в первый, и нельзя не встать и обнять за плечи.  
— Лю Хайкуань. Все ли у меня в порядке, — Ван Ибо быстро набирает ответ. Сяо Чжань кивает. Лю Хайкуань не мог не спросить.  
Сяо Чжань не спрашивал бы, что в ответе, но Ван Ибо сам показывает ему экран.  
«Все хорошо, спасибо! Извини за вчера, если что. Надеюсь, никто не обиделся, что рано ушел».  
— Еще Мэн Цзыи и Сун Цзиян спрашивают, как голова, — Ван Ибо быстро отвечает всем, кажется, просто копирует.  
— Теперь они точно не поверят, что с тобой все в порядке, — смеется Сяо Чжань.  
— Почему?  
— Ты же не любишь извиняться.  
— Ты сам сказал, что я взрослею — вот.

— Вечером увидимся? — Ван Ибо держится за него, как утопающий, и Сяо Чжань не может открыть рот, чтобы сказать «нет». Даже если всю эту ночь они не спали. Даже если это очень плохая идея — две ночи подряд проводить вместе. У Ван Ибо глаза, как у потерянного на улице щенка, и это так непохоже на него, что Сяо Чжань просто не может.  
— Конечно. Приедешь? Или мне к тебе?  
— Я сам приеду.

— Не пиши мне днем про… про нас, — Ван Ибо останавливается на пороге. — Я теперь боюсь. Могут и телефон взломать.  
— Все могут, — Сяо Чжань кивает. Ван Ибо опаздывает, он опаздывает еще больше, и после второго поцелуя наконец снимает руки со своих плеч.

Сяо Чжань щурится на солнце, пьет кофе и зевает. «Про нас» он не пишет, но ведь совсем ничего не писать не договаривались?  
«Как голова?» и смайлик.  
Ван Ибо присылает фото вместо ответа, и на нем такое выражение лица, что Сяо Чжань как будто слышит: «Бесит».  
Сяо Чжань не может не смеяться. А еще не может не вспоминать совсем другое лицо. Ночное, в мягком свете лампы, поднятое к нему с доверием и ожиданием. Напряженное. Спокойное и бледное, с закрытыми глазами. Как Ван Ибо улыбается, как шевелятся губы: «If you lucky…»  
«Улыбнись», — пишет он. Это ведь все еще не считается?  
«Тебе, что ли?»  
Сяо Чжань улыбается камере сам и отправляет фото, и еще прикрепляет к нему песню — «Lucky».  
«Так себе. Умеешь лучше», — отвечает Ван Ибо, но на прилетевшем вслед кадре уже не такой недовольный.

После обеда Сяо Чжань понимает, что скоро просто упадет, почти как Ван Ибо вчера. Вчера, нет, позавчера он тоже мало спал, потом были съемки, потом перелет с пересадкой, потом встреча, ночь без единой минуты сна…  
Не верится, что «Fire» был только вчера.  
У Ван Ибо красные пятна от пальцев на бедрах, а у него — на плечах. Ван Ибо проще, даже если придется переодеваться где-то — не догола же. Сяо Чжань не снимает рубашку, несмотря на жару.  
Он не любит опаздывать и нарушать чужие графики, но сперва много извиняется вслух и письменно, а потом вызывает такси и просит высадить его через час. Ровно через час, не раньше, ехать можно как угодно. Так дороже, но иначе он не выдержит.

«Скоро будешь?»  
«Через полчаса, а ты?»  
«Тогда через сорок минут. Только попробуй опоздать. Терпеть не могу у тебя под дверью стоять».  
Сяо Чжань улыбается, и даже усталость слегка убывает.

Ван Ибо тоже выглядит так, будто целый день работал рикшей, но улыбается, хоть и криво, перед тем, как вжать его в стенку и потянуться целовать.  
— Ты как? — Сяо Чжань обнимает его, гладит по щеке.  
— Как свадебная лошадь, голова в цветах, спина в мыле.  
— Я не про это.  
— А про… а. Нормально. Задница просто напоминает, что она у меня есть.  
Сяо Чжань фыркает, а потом смеются оба.  
Он собирался предложить хотя бы чай — кофе скоро из ушей польется — но Ван Ибо снова щелкает лампой и падает на спину поперек кровати. Раскидывает руки, занимая все место, и Сяо Чжань перекладывает его руку себе на грудь, когда ложится рядом.

А дальше Сяо Чжань ничего не помнит. До того момента, пока не открывает глаза, и не обнаруживает, что лежат они все-таки не поперек, а вдоль кровати, но оба одетые, Ван Ибо уткнулся в него. Сяо Чжань проверяет часы — до его будильника полчаса, у Ван Ибо свой, зазвонит.  
Лампа горит. Сяо Чжань не выключает ее, чтобы не разбудить щелчком, только устраивается поудобнее, обнимая, и смотрит на лежащие на лбу прядки, на тень от ресниц и еще припухшие со сна губы.  
— Я тебя люблю, — он говорит очень тихо, чтобы не разбудить.  
— Я не сплю, если что, — Ван Ибо неожиданно отвечает таким же шепотом, и Сяо Чжань вздрагивает. И еще не знает, что сделать или сказать, когда Ван Ибо шепчет снова:  
— Я тебя, кажется, тоже.

— И что теперь делать? — после паузы Ван Ибо наконец открывает глаза. Смотрит так, как будто Сяо Чжань знает ответ.  
Только у Сяо Чжаня нет ответов, потому что ничего подобного у него не было, хотя он и старше, а то, что было — совсем не такое, совсем непохожее. Еще бы. Второго Ван Ибо не было, нет и быть не может.  
— Разберемся, — отвечает он, и Ван Ибо опускает ресницы в знак согласия.  
Все еще не звонит будильник, все еще горит лампа, губы мягкие, сухие после сна, теплые.  
— Я знаю, как надо, — говорит вдруг Ван Ибо.  
— Как?  
— Дружить, — он хмыкает и дергает уголком губ. — Нормально. Я бы тоже не поверил, что друзья друг у друга только ночуют. Куда-то ходить вместе… как люди. Не только по шоу. Все равно говорят.  
Сяо Чжань кивает, соглашаясь. Вопрос еще, как выкроить время для этого «куда-то», но они попробуют.  
— И не признаваться. Никогда. Хрен им всем, — если бы Ван Ибо сейчас себя видел, он бы не сомневался про глаза воина.  
— Даже под страхом смертной казни, — Сяо Чжань улыбается ему.  
— А если бы я спал и не услышал? — Ван Ибо тыкает пальцем в грудь. — Ты бы молчал? Еще год? Или вообще никогда?  
— А ты?  
Ван Ибо дуется вместо ответа, и его нельзя не поцеловать. Медленно, неглубоко, долго-долго, а потом Ван Ибо уже не дуется, и взгляд у него мягкий, и улыбка открытая, счастливая. Красивый — до умопомрачения.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— Я тебя тоже.


	10. Часть 10

Ван Ибо больше не бесит фансервис.  
По крайней мере, в том, что касается Сяо Чжаня. Больше не бесит то, что на них таращатся, все эти взгляды, приколы, прикосновения.  
Ван Ибо снова думает про игру и розыгрыш. Теперь он знает, что бывает и то, и другое одновременно. Раньше надо было играть, изображая то, чего нет. Теперь можно делать то, что хочешь, и делать вид, что играешь.  
А розыгрыш — потому что ржать потом будут они с Сяо Чжанем. Совсем потом, вдвоем. Совсем не к месту, посмотреть друг на друга, и… Как дебилы.  
Кстати о дебилах.  
«Посмотрел это твое аниме, — пишет Ван Ибо. — Я думал, там герой нормальный, раз не японец, а он дебил!»  
Сяо Чжань присылает в ответ ржущие смайлики и кадр с тем самым героем. И фотку самого Ван Ибо тех времен, когда у него были светлые волосы.  
«А по-моему, вылитый ты».  
«И ты дурак. Там один нормальный человек — Отабек. И у него мотоцикл есть. Жалко, что не ему первое место дали».  
«А как же собаки?»  
«Я же сказал, человек. Собаки ничего. Kazakhstan, это вообще где?»  
«Подожди, ты посмотрел все серии тупого аниме?»  
«Чтобы точно знать, что ты дурак».

— Как вы относитесь к Сяо Чжаню?  
— Очень хорошо, — тупые однообразные вопросы тоже больше не бесят. И отвечает он правду. Потому что никто не спросил, трахаются ли они.  
Никто и не спросит вслух перед камерами. — Учитель Сяо великолепный актер, я многому у него научился и еще учусь. Я им восхищаюсь.  
Сяо Чжань смеется и прикрывает лицо рукой. Сейчас тот же вопрос зададут Сяо Чжаню, Ван Ибо готовится сдерживать улыбку, а то рот треснет

— Он вам что-то подарил на день рождения?  
— Да, — Ван Ибо трогает мочку уха, прекрасно зная, как выглядит этот жест. — Сережку.  
Сережку Сяо Чжань купил открыто, в самом большом магазине ювелирной сети, пришел без маски, поулыбался продавщицам — Ван Ибо видел фото.  
Подарил тоже на людях. Все должно быть открыто, все на виду. Чем больше видят, тем меньше придумывают. Они теперь даже в туалет одновременно не выходят, если оказываются в одном месте.  
Ван Ибо дожидается, пока камера отъедет от него, и опускает палец.  
Сережка простая, круглая, удобный замочек. Ван Ибо даже из коробочки ее не вытаскивал до вечера, чтобы Сяо Чжань сам вдел в ухо.  
Сяо Чжань долго застегивал, очень долго. Гладил кончиками пальцев, дышал рядом. Трогал губами.

— А вы ему что-то подарите?  
— Наверное. Не спрашивайте, что, я еще не думал, — Ван Ибо смотрит на Сяо Чжаня и улыбается.  
— Как вы относитесь к тому, что вас шипперят?  
Этот вопрос тоже повторяется. И тоже больше не бесит.  
— Положительно, — улыбается Сяо Чжань.  
— Отрицательно.  
— Если люди так думают, наверное, им это нравится, — Сяо Чжань смеется, крутит ладонью, закидывает ногу на ногу.  
— Без комментариев, — Ван Ибо не улыбается. Потому что он знает, что их никто не поймает, если они не проколются, как дебилы. А они не дебилы, ну когда не ржут. Но все равно.

Все равно все хорошо, кроме того, что после всех этих прикосновений — плечо, локоть, колено, как получится — у него встает. На сцене это бывает неудобно.  
— Ты охуел так лапать, — Ван Ибо закрывает глаза и дышит часто, сжимает пальцы на спине, подставляет шею. Они сегодня у него, и они едва вошли.  
— Это я лапал? Я только руку на спину положил, а ты… — говорить сквозь поцелуй даже Сяо Чжань не умеет. Хотя иногда пытается.  
— Должен же я был ответить, — Ван Ибо смеется и тащит его в комнату.  
Как будто весь день ему не хватало воздуха, а теперь словно открыли окно, или дождь прошел, что ли — когда они наконец вместе. Можно расслабиться. Можно все.  
Хорошо, что он тогда проснулся. Сяо Чжань шевелился осторожно, но Ван Ибо все равно проснулся, только глаза открывать не хотел. Все еще хотел спать и надеялся уснуть обратно.  
Ван Ибо всегда плохо соображает спросонья, первые минут пять может ответить полную дичь. Сяо Чжань над этим часто ржет.  
Не спросонья он не ответил бы. Хорошо, что ответил.

Охуенно просто, что услышал и ответил правду. Что они вместе, хотя не каждую ночь. Что Сяо Чжань умеет делать так, что хочется заскулить или взвыть. Приходится, потому что пока не взвоешь — до Сяо Чжаня не дойдет, что можно поживее, нужно, блядь, не в первый же раз!  
На самом деле трахаются они не всегда — бывает, нет времени. Или сил, или того и другого. Иногда обходятся руками. Иногда даже просто спят. Ван Ибо раньше думал, что это тупо, теперь знает, что нет.  
Он вообще теперь столько знает и понимает, как будто повзрослел не на год, а сразу лет на пять. Почти как сам Сяо Чжань. И не потому «почти», что Сяо Чжань старше на шесть, а потому что часто ведет себя как дурак.  
И у него сегодня свои планы — небольшая месть за дневной стояк. Хотя на самом деле он так решил еще ночью. А потом уснуть не мог, представляя, целый час выстраивал в голове композицию. Даже попробовал, как получится, так увлекся, что чуть не забыл, что вообще-то подрочить хотел.

— Не мешай, я сам, — Ван Ибо стряхивает с себя руки, отходит.  
— Хорошо. Смотреть можно? — Сяо Чжань смеется и разваливается на постели. Ван Ибо еще не решил, на чьей кровати Сяо Чжань смотрится лучше, на его, как сейчас, или на собственной. И там, и там — раздеться и валить, и чтобы трахал.  
— Нужно.  
Он даже музыку ночью пытался подобрать, потом забил. Музыка в голове, для настроения, а Сяо Чжань пусть не отвлекается.  
На сцене он не раздевается, конечно, но это не значит, что не умеет.  
Медленно. Повести плечами, облизать губы. Ван Ибо вдруг вспоминает, как присылал фото с гонки, и когда стягивает футболку — проводит по груди, как будто вытирает.  
Он так не планировал, но у Сяо Чжаня становятся такие глаза, что ясно: угадал.  
Ван Ибо раньше думал, что на сцене показывает больше, чем нужно. Теперь знает: меньше. Намного меньше.  
Он не затягивает, не стриптиз все-таки, но дает на себя посмотреть. А то и правда, днем на шоу Сяо Чжань почти не трогал, кроме этого за спину, вдруг забыл что-то.

Ван Ибо подходит, тянет его за руки, чтобы сел, и сам садится сверху, и Сяо Чжань его вжимает в себя сразу так, что задохнуться можно. Ван Ибо гнется назад — не держится, пусть Сяо Чжань держит сам, а у него руки заняты: не так просто расстегнуть чужой ремень на ощупь. Еще стояк мешает.  
Дразнить Сяо Чжаня всегда было круто. Даже когда еще ничего не было.  
Сдернуть рубашку, спустить штаны и дразнить руками — намного круче. И еще глазами. И еще языком, если снова облизнуть губы, а потом выгнуться и не дать поцеловать. Только уклоняться надо быстро, но Ван Ибо может.  
Недостаточно быстро — не успевает поймать руки, и Сяо Чжань так прижимает его, что не дернешься, все-таки целует, глубоко, чуть не до горла.  
— Ты сам на себя в зеркало не дрочишь? — его голос срывается, и Ван Ибо смеется в ответ на выдохе.  
— На тебя лучше.  
Ван Ибо толкает его, роняя на кровать, и грудью по голому животу, по груди, выпрямляется, и…

Пиздец. Смазку забыл положить поближе. Дебииил…  
Сяо Чжань не может понять, не по глазам же он читает, но опять все понимает как-то. И ржет бессовестно, хоть и нервно, и хрипло, хорошо хоть, что у обоих все равно не падает.  
— Полностью продумывать надо…  
— Я не режиссер, — огрызается он и снова садится сверху. Нарочно так, чтобы задницей — по твердому. Чтоб Сяо Чжань резко перестал ржать и дернул на себя. — Сказал, не мешай, — Ван Ибо держит его руки, ерзает, целует и выпрямляется, выгибается всем телом, плечами назад, бедра вверх, на сцене в такие моменты зал орет так, что музыку глушит.  
Хрен им всем, а не такое шоу. Он и больше может. И опускается на Сяо Чжаня наконец полностью, до конца. И под тот самый ритм в голове, и уже не хватает сил держать запястья, Сяо Чжань ловит его, целует.  
И не надо просить, чтобы поживее, Ван Ибо сам знает — как. До воя в плечо. Почти до слез, и не стыдно.

— Ты…  
— Охуенный — Ван Ибо смеется почти беззвучно, сил совсем нет, только обнять, чтобы губы Сяо Чжаня в мокрый висок. — Да?  
— Да.  
— Ты тоже.  
Сяо Чжань молча целует висок, лоб, волосы. Хорошо так, что дальше некуда. Ван Ибо прилип бы сейчас к нему и отрубился до утра, но желудок напоминает, что секс — еще не все. Хотя если бы Ван Ибо спросили, пожрать или секс, он бы выбрал секс.  
Или нет. Он бы уточнил сперва, что только если с Сяо Чжанем.  
Хорошо, что никто не спрашивает, а то вдруг вылетит. Хотя всегда можно обернуть шуткой и поржать. Даже если Сяо Чжань снова будет фейспалмить.  
Ван Ибо почти хочет сказать что-то такое на камеру и посмотреть на это.  
— У тебя еда есть, или как обычно? — Сяо Чжань после секса всегда смотрит на него так, что хочется то ли поцеловать, то ли подушкой врезать. Или самому под нее спрятаться.  
— Есть.  
— Пицца?  
— Ага. С ананасами. Извращение, — только ради Сяо Чжаня он готов заказать такую гадость. Себе взял нормальную, конечно.  
— Я тебя тоже люблю.


	11. Часть 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Осторожно, лютый флафф и семейные ценности!  
> Еще очень-очень много авторского хэдканона, наверняка (к счастью))) не совпадающего с реальностью.

Каждый раз, когда Сяо Чжань едет в Чунцин после долгого отсутствия, он вспоминает город, которого больше нет.  
Старый Чунцин его детства был совсем не таким, как нынешний самый крупный город мира. Старый Чунцин был маленьким, всего десять миллионов человек. Невысоким, без огромных мостов и эстакад, с крутыми дорогами вниз и вверх. Сяо Чжань потому и на велосипеде поздно научился ездить, что по этим дорогам кататься было трудно, а вот бегать мальчишечьим ногам — легко.  
Он помнит свой квартал, которого давно нет, сейчас это место совсем не узнать — но Сяо Чжань помнит, где был их дом, и где продавали карамель, за которой он ходил сперва с мамой, а потом один. Как они с мамой ездили «за реку» на канатной дороге — сейчас, говорят, ею пользуются только туристы, есть же метро, монорельс и так далее.  
И в детстве, задирая голову, он видел вокруг горы, если не было тумана. А туманы были часто, а теперь даже в солнечный день над городом висит дымка смога.  
В иллюминаторе — слияние рек, Янцзы и Цзялинцзян. Вот их очертания совсем не изменились, несмотря на перестроенную набережную. Сяо Чжань давно не проходил по ней — не хватает времени.

И все равно это его Чунцин, Сяо Чжань помнит, как все сносили и перестраивали, и на глаза мальчишек вырастал новый волшебный город. Он и нынешним его любит, быстро растущим, изменяющимся в каждый приезд. В конце концов, как бы ни менялся город, он остается прежним, пока в нем живет мама.

А вот дом родителей всегда одинаковый, последние лет десять такой, не считая того, что его теперь стиснули со всех сторон еще более высокие дома. И мамино лицо меняется, становится как будто меньше, но встречает его она всегда одинаково.  
— Чжань-Чжань! — сколько бы лет ему ни было, и Сяо Чжань как будто сразу становится ниже ростом, вместе с маской, рюкзаком и курткой слетают мысли о проектах, о делах и славе, остается только Чжань-Чжань, который все еще может пробежаться по улице вниз и вверх. Раза три.

Мама, конечно, смотрела «Неукротимого», и они снова говорят об этом.  
— Я так плакала, когда Вэй Усянь падал со скалы!  
— Мама, ну что ты, со мной-то ничего не случилось, — Сяо Чжань улыбается и обнаруживает, что палочки уже скребут дно тарелки, уплел все и не заметил.  
— Но его ведь тоже жалко!  
Мама смотрит не только дораму, но и все ролики со съемок, они еще в том году об этом разговаривали — мама жалела, как трудно было в костюме в августе.  
— Там ведь такой тяжелый климат!  
— Не хуже, чем здесь, — смеется он. В Чунцине приезжим бывает тяжело.  
На стене — плакат, официальный постер, на котором много всех, и мама, конечно, говорит и про Ван Ибо: такой молодой, и так хорошо сыграл!  
— Да, очень хорошо.  
Сяо Чжань промолчит и сейчас, даже маме лучше не знать, но мама улыбается и смотрит, как он ест, — и знает, что хотел бы сказать.  
Что любит, как никогда. Счастлив, как никогда. Потому что Ван Ибо — потрясающий. Талантливый. Красивый. Сильный.  
Сяо Чжань хочет увидеть, каким Ван Ибо станет через год, два, три, пять лет. Хочет быть рядом с ним все это время.  
Он ничего, конечно, не говорит, он рассказывает про последние съемки, удивляется, как снова вырос Чунцин, смеется и просит карамель, и мама достает банку.  
И он счастлив.

— Папа?  
— В Хайкоу. Там мост новый строят, — в мамином голосе гордость. Сяо Чжань кивает: так было всегда, сколько он себя помнит, отец пропадал на работе. Во многих мостах и дорожных развязках Чунцина есть труд мастера Сяо.  
— Я без него, чтобы не скучать, занялась йогой, — мама подливает ему чай. — Говорят, от нее молодеют.  
— Мама, ты и так очень молодая! Мне никто не верит, когда я показываю фото! — мама всегда чем-то занимается, в его детстве преподавала физкультуру, потом пела, теперь вот йога.  
— Спасибо, Чжань-Чжань, — она смеется.  
Сяо Чжаню не восемь лет, и он может сравнить старые фотографии, но мама и правда выглядит молодо. И все еще очень красивая. И отец тоже так думает.  
Потом мама отправляет его отдыхать, пока она готовит праздничный ужин. В его комнате все как всегда, только в шкафу обнаруживается большой рюкзак.  
— Мама, а чей это рюкзак?  
— А это сын тети Фэй приезжал поступать и жил у нас. Если тебе мешает, я заберу!  
— Нет, не надо, — Сяо Чжань улыбается: это тоже как всегда.

Мама что-то поет на кухне и стучит ножом, там, наверное, жарко. В комнате тоже жарко, как всегда в это время года. Сяо Чжань лежит на кровати, закрыв глаза. Так странно из дома в Чунцине думать о его нынешней жизни, совсем другой. Обо всем странно, кроме Ван Ибо, потому что о нем хочется думать всегда. Сяо Чжань проверяет телефон.  
Сяо Чжань писал, что прилетел нормально. Ван Ибо был в сети после этого, но не ответил, видимо, занят. Наверняка занят, потому что он сейчас вообще не в Китае.  
Когда они в одном городе, дождаться встречи как-то проще, даже если до нее проходит день-два. Когда далеко — невыносимо хочется написать то, чего писать нельзя. И вслух по телефону говорить нельзя.  
«Мама просила передать, что ты очень хорошо сыграл в «Неукротимом».  
«Еще бы», — Ван Ибо отвечает сразу же.  
«Занят?»  
«Репетиция. Вечером».  
Сяо Чжань думает, что на этом все, но появляется новое сообщение.  
«Хочешь запись? Только по секрету. Скажешь, хорошо ли получается».  
«Конечно».  
Ван Ибо присылает кусок песни, секунд на тридцать, на корейском, вполне обычный поп-припев про «только ты». Сяо Чжань слушает запись раз пять, прежде чем ответить:  
«Мне очень нравится».  
«Спасибо. Извини, зовут».  
Сяо Чжань глубоко вздыхает, подключает наушники и ставит на повтор.

— Сяо-Сяо! С тобой все в порядке?  
Сяо Чжань даже сквозь наушники слышит голос за дверью. «Молодой Сяо» маму называет только один человек — тетушка Лу.  
— Все в порядке, Лу-цзе, почему ты забеспокоилась?  
— Тогда где он? Если ты пропустила йогу, значит, у тебя болит голова, или приехал муж, или твой непутевый сын. Но если ты здорова и я не вижу плащ мастера Сяо, то где А-Чжань?!  
— Лу-цзе, дай Сяо-цзе хоть слово сказать, — третий голос, значит, явились обе мамины подруги.  
— А ты не перебивай старших, пусть сяо-Сяо скажет, права я или нет!  
Он смеется и снимает наушники, в которых играет UNIQ: придется выйти и поздороваться.  
Шестилетний Сяо Чжань тетушку Лу не переносил, и абсолютно взаимно. Особенно после того, как та поймала его за подкидыванием саранчи в окно и привела домой за ухо.  
Прошло больше двадцати лет, но тетушка Лу все равно легонько дергает его за ухо и смотрит снизу вверх, и Сяо Чжань прячет улыбку: нехорошо смеяться над старшими, но однажды они становятся не грозными, а смешными  
— Приехал наконец! Совсем забыл родителей!  
— Лу-цзе, А-Чжань много работает!  
— Мы все смотрели «Зов Чэньцин», сяо-Сяо, не надо мне напоминать! Мне нальют чаю в этом доме, или я умру от жажды?

В этом доме на столе не только чай, мама подкладывает ему, то лапшу, то пирожок. Сяо Чжань украдкой посылает фото стола Ван Ибо, прикинув, что у того тоже должен быть ужин. И правда: в ответ тоже фото тарелок, и это даже не бургеры или пицца — мясо, овощи…

«Устал?»  
«Как обычно. Тоже хочу за этот стол».  
В этом есть особое удовольствие, разгадывать и придумывать намеки. Ну по крайней мере, это лучше, чем совсем ничего.  
— А-Чжань, ты не настолько взрослый, чтобы я не взяла тебя за ухо и не отобрала телефон!  
«Извини, потом напишу. Когда возвращаешься?»  
Ван Ибо не отвечает сразу, приходится положить телефон и рассказывать все, что хотят знать тетушки: где он снимается сейчас и что будет делать потом, и сколько стоят огурцы в Пекине, а сколько в Шанхае — тут Сяо Чжань так и не находит ответа — и когда собирается жениться, вот сын тетушки Лу с женой уже хотят завести второго ребенка, теперь ведь можно…

За окном постепенно затихает шум стройки — вечный голос Чунцина. Украдкой Сяо Чжань подглядывает в телефон и успевает прочитать ответ:  
«Сразу после концерта».  
— Чжань-Чжань, бери еще пирожок. А остальные я заморожу и тебе с собой положу.  
— Мама, я и за неделю столько не съем!  
— Замороженные долго пролежат. Может, угостишь кого-нибудь, и не спорь с мамой!  
— Хорошо.  
— В его возрасте пора, чтобы его жена угощала, а не он угощал! — тетушка Лу грузно встает, прощается и идет, отказываясь от такси. Сперва на гору, потом с горы, прямая и упорная, несмотря на возраст. Сяо Чжань улыбается вслед: вот так перестаешь и бояться, и сердиться, наверное, он тоже повзрослел.  
Он все-таки кусает самый румяный пирожок и думает, что, может, и угостит. Мамины пирожки — не пицца с ананасами.

В комнате темно, в наушниках UNIQ. Сяо Чжаню кажется теперь, что Ван Ибо говорит все это ему, всеми песнями.  
Сяо Чжань всегда отлично засыпал в своей комнате, на своей подушке, но не сегодня. В голове видеоряд не с концерта — свой, и это счастье, что никто не может подсмотреть и подслушать. Ван Ибо, сопящий в ухо, с упавшими на лоб волосами — когда они ночуют у Сяо Чжаня, лампа всегда горит, и смотреть можно долго, — брызгающийся в душе — битва за шланг почти превращается в потоп — зевающий над кофе, сидящий на столе в его объятиях, вздрагивающий, стонущий в плечо…  
— Я люблю тебя, — беззвучно, одними губами, говорит Сяо Чжань. — Очень люблю.  
Просто невыносимо, что нельзя это написать. Особенно если все-таки сунуться в сеть и увидеть, что Ван Ибо еще не спит. Сяо Чжань посылает ему фото ночного Чунцина, из окна видно не так далеко, но все равно много огней.  
«Я вообще-то сплю».  
«Ты разговариваешь во сне?»  
«Проснулся. Лампы на тумбочке нет, жаль, с ней лучше, чем с телевизором».  
Сердце вздрагивает, Сяо Чжань вздыхает.  
«Еще раз послушал отрывок, который ты днем присылал. Правда, хорошо, я уже наизусть выучил».  
«Не верю, покажи».  
Сяо Чжань улыбается и тихо, чтобы мама не услышала, напевает в микрофон мобильника этот обрывок песни. «Только ты…»  
«Пока концерт не пройдет — секрет».  
«Знаю».  
«Спокойной ночи».  
«И тебе».  
Не так уж велика разница между Сяо Чжанем, известным актером и певцом, и маминым Чжань-Чжанем, потому что и тот, и этот не перестают думать об одном. Об одном-единственном человеке.


	12. Часть 12

Ван Ибо считает про себя, пока едет лифт.  
Лифт, как назло, ползет, а не едет. Как будто собирается застрять. А если правда? Ван Ибо сперва злится заранее на потраченное время, потом представляет заголовки: «Ван Ибо два этажа не доехал до Сяо Чжаня».  
Но он не успевает подобрать подходящие слова, как лифт наконец доезжает.  
Сяо Чжань как будто стоял за дверью и ждал — открывает сразу же. Три секунды, пять ударов сердца — дверь на замке, Ван Ибо вжимает его в стену.  
— Я люблю тебя, — он так хотел это сказать в последние дни до встречи, чуть не лопнул. Это даже не поцелуй, что-то бестолковое и короткое, хуже, чем в первый раз. Лучше, чем когда-либо. — Люблю.  
Ван Ибо казалось, не бывает так, казалось — тупо, когда так признаются в кино. Он думал, сам так никогда…  
Это легко, потому что Сяо Чжань сказал раньше, первым. Говорит сейчас:  
— Я тебя тоже. Очень.

Ван Ибо сам стаскивает с него все, очень быстро, чтобы смотреть. У него ведь даже фотки голого Сяо Чжаня нет и быть не может, только память. А потом подставляется, давая раздеть себя, потому что хочет, чтобы эти руки трогали, лапали. Везде.  
Ван Ибо когда-нибудь доберется до Сяо Чжаня, разложит, чтобы с ног до головы… Или с головы до ног, потому что у Сяо Чжаня очень красивые глаза, и губы, и плечи, на которых давно не было пятен от пальцев, а сейчас будут. И задница, и ноги, и все остальное. Ван Ибо когда-нибудь обязательно, но не сегодня, потому что едва успевает охнуть, как оказывается под ним. И сегодня быстро, хоть и осторожно. И прежде чем войти, Сяо Чжань смотрит в глаза.  
— Люблю.  
— Да, — он двигается навстречу.

Кроме Сяо Чжаня и трахаться, Ван Ибо еще любит зарыться в него потом и расслабиться, и чтобы гладили. Только этого он никогда не скажет вслух. Но говорить и не надо.  
— Видел концерт?  
— Конечно. Тебя похвалить, или ты уже сам себя похвалил?  
— Правду, — Ван Ибо все про себя знает, но все-таки замирает, со стороны виднее, вдруг Сяо Чжань заметил какую-то ошибку.  
— Ты крут. Еще лучше, чем раньше.  
Он снова расслабляется, растекается под лаской. Непонятно, как, но с тех пор, как вместе, стало получаться по-другому. Наверное, потому, что он теперь понимает, про что петь. Про что танцевать. И для кого.  
— Есть хочешь?  
— А ты нет, что ли? — есть всегда потом хочется, есть, пить, и если не спать, то обязательно еще потрахаться, а потом все-таки спать. Если хватает времени. Сегодня должно хватить.  
— И я хочу.

Еще один плюс Сяо Чжаня — у него обычно получше дома с едой. Ван Ибо в который раз обещает себе тоже научиться так жить, но сам не очень верит.  
Сяо Чжань ставит на стол тарелку с разогретыми пирожками-далянь: длинными, зажаристыми. В Пекине такие продают на каждом углу, но эти пахнут умопомрачительно.  
Не только пахнут. Они еще и с мясом, похожим на мясо, и с имбирем, и с луком, и сочные — Ван Ибо облизывает пальцы, ловит взгляд. Улыбается, высовывает язык сильнее. Спохватывается, что Сяо Чжань съел всего два, а тарелка уже почти пуста.  
— Ешь, я уже наелся, — Сяо Чжань кивает и пододвигает ближе.  
— Ты где такие купил?  
— Нигде, — он смеется. — Это мамины.  
— Мамины?  
— Ну да, я же тебе фото скидывал.

Ван Ибо думает. Жует медленнее.  
Он тоже ездит к родителям иногда, или они к нему. Дело не в пирожках, конечно. Дело, наверное, в том, как Сяо Чжань улыбается на слове «мамины».  
У Ван Ибо тоже было детство, и мама, и папа, и пирожки, только бабушкины, а не мамины.  
Родители и сейчас есть. Только уже не мама и папа, а именно родители, с которыми он не может, как в детстве, а по-другому — не умеет.  
И он не знает, о чем с ними говорить. Рассказывать про себя? Они и так знают, смотрят новости, вся стена в его афишах и постерах.  
Не про Сяо Чжаня же рассказывать. Это — никогда и никому.  
Ван Ибо думал, что это его личное дело — отношения с родителями. Дурак был. Нет у него личных отношений и быть не может, по крайней мере, таких, которые не вписываются в образ. Необязательно, чтобы хороший. Можно и нужно быть плохим, только чуть-чуть и с нужной стороны. Ван Ибо мог бы сказать что-то пошлое на тему, но не хочет.  
А все, что не вписывается, тщательно прятать, пока не закончится контракт. Этому его никто не учил, сам догадался.  
На самом деле он не страдает — некогда. И ему и так хорошо, и все есть, даже Сяо Чжань теперь. Только иногда жмет, например, если заболеть.  
— Что случилось? Что ты?  
— Ничего, — Ван Ибо вытирает пальцы, встает и тянет Сяо Чжаня вверх. — Пойдем полежим. Я бы попросил спасибо передать, очень вкусно, только не надо, наверное.  
— Не надо, — Сяо Чжань кивает.

— Посмотрел фотки Чунцина. Клевый город.  
— Да, только он сейчас совсем другой, не как раньше.  
— Я в Корее видел, кажется, больше, чем в Китае.  
— Потому что Китай слишком большой, — Сяо Чжань смеется. — А Чунцин я бы тебе показал. Или еще какие-нибудь горы. Или ты хочешь на море?  
— В горы лучше. Только вдвоем нельзя. Сожрут, — одно дело пообедать где-то у всех на виду. Другое — вместе уехать на пару дней. Хотя хочется, очень-очень хочется. Даже не ради того, чтобы потрахаться, это и дома хорошо получается, а вне дома все равно нельзя. Просто вместе. Не кидать друг другу фотки, а вместе видеть одно и то же.  
— Только если кого-то еще позвать, — думает вслух Сяо Чжань.  
— Кого?  
Они переглядываются. Есть только один человек, которому можно такое предложить. Только один, который, наверное, поймет. И спрашивать много не будет.  
— Давай я ему прямо сейчас напишу, — Ван Ибо тянется за телефоном.

«Привет!»  
Лю Хайкуань тоже еще не спит и отвечает быстро.  
«Привет, как ты?»  
«Хорошо! Ты сейчас очень занят?»  
«Прямо сейчас?»  
«На этой неделе, или на следующей. В горы не хочешь съездить? Ненадолго, на день-два»  
Недолгая пауза.  
«Большой компанией?»  
«Небольшой. Мы, — Ван Ибо стирает «мы» и печатает, — еще с Сяо Чжанем, например».  
Пауза долгая, Ван Ибо грызет ноготь, Сяо Чжань берет его руку и держит.  
— Не грызи.  
Ван Ибо хмурится на него, но руку не отнимает.  
«Наверное, смогу. Давай на днях увидимся и решим».  
Ван Ибо выдыхает с облегчением.  
«Хорошо! Как у тебя дела?» — невежливо как-то получилось, надо было с этого начинать.  
«Готовлюсь к новой роли».  
«Какой?»  
«Seek happy nights to happy days».  
Ван Ибо перечитывает. Не понимает, но тут Сяо Чжань, читающий через его плечо, начинает ржать так, что кровать трясется.  
Ван Ибо сперва дуется, потом злится. Сяо Чжань наконец перестает ржать и вытирает глаза.  
— К роли он готовится…  
— Да что такое?! Это он так спокойной ночи пожелал, что ли?!  
— «Благих ночей впридачу к добрым дням»…* Это слова кормилицы у Шекспира. «Ромео и Джульетта». Ты не читал, наверное?  
— Не читал, — Ван Ибо дуется всерьез. В недостаток образования его тыкают редко, но метко. Обычно он посылает в таких случаях про себя, а если можно, то и вслух, но сейчас — обидно.

Ван Ибо отворачивается. Ну да, только средняя школа, и то в последний год у него уже был контракт с агентством. А потом надо было не стихи читать, а пахать. Он и пахал, никто не скажет, что ленился, до сих пор пашет. И сколько вообще человек в Китае читали этого Шекспира?  
Очень обидно.  
Сяо Чжань разворачивает его к себе. Гладит по щеке, целует. Нечестно так целовать и так смотреть, Ван Ибо просто не может злиться так, как хотел бы.  
— Считай, что он согласился. Благих ночей, ну брат Лю… Кормилица — все равно что дуэнья… ладно, женщина, приставленная к девушке из хорошей семьи, чтобы ее сопровождать и оберегать ее невинность. Официально. А неофициально может помогать ей с кем-то встречаться, как у Шекспира, — Сяо Чжань снова ржет, Ван Ибо осознает, фыркает, тоже ржет. И чуть-чуть смущается.  
— А ты ему ответь, как будто сам понял, — Сяо Чжань вкладывает в руку отброшенный телефон.  
— Что ответить-то?  
— Спроси, Ромео он, что ли, собрался играть?  
Ван Ибо спрашивает.  
«Меркуцио», — отвечает Лю Хайкуань и ставит смайлик.  
— Кто это? — Ван Ибо спрашивает неохотно, но интересно же.  
— Друг главного героя. Хочешь, посмотрим фильм или мюзикл.  
— Чей? — подозрительно уточняет он.  
— Фильм хороший итальянский. Мюзикл есть французский, есть венгерский, много всего. Есть американский фильм, только он… Хотя тебе, может быть, как раз понравится, — Сяо Чжань снова смеется непонятно чему.  
Ван Ибо даже не спрашивает, где находится Венгрия. Наверняка очень далеко.  
— Потом.  
— Тогда на встрече, — Сяо Чжань задумывается. — Я пришел, все подошли здороваться… А тебя не было, ты и Лю Хайкуань как раз шли рядом. Ты ему что-то говорил?  
— Я не помню, — Ван Ибо хмурится. — Я был…  
— Я помню, какой ты был.  
— Может, что-то и сказал. Тебя не было, а я ждал.  
— И решил напиться? — Сяо Чжань гладит руку до локтя, Ван Ибо сдается и утыкается в него носом.  
— А что, Шекспира надо было читать?  
Сяо Чжань смеется над головой и целует в волосы.

Сяо Чжань любит целовать его в шею: под подбородком, и где пульс, и кадык, и над ключицами. Особенно если он что-нибудь говорит в это время.  
Ладно, Ван Ибо тоже любит, когда Сяо Чжань так делает.  
Сейчас он сам ведет губами по шее. Чувствует вибрацию от смеха, только Сяо Чжань перестает смеяться. И Ван Ибо просит:  
— Скажи что-нибудь.  
— Я за три дня переслушал все альбомы UNIQ, — тихо говорит Сяо Чжань — Твой голос.  
Ван Ибо слышит и одновременно чувствует губами, как слова рождаются в горле.  
Он любит садиться сверху, сам решать, как двигаться, под какой ритм, сколько. И еще дразнить, устраивать шоу для зрителя на этом самом зрителе. Но сейчас Ван Ибо укладывает Сяо Чжаня на спину и наклоняется над ним не для того, чтобы дразнить.  
Он просто хочет трогать. Целовать. Долго-долго, почти так же долго, как ждал этого.

* перевод Пастернака.


	13. Часть 13

У Ван Ибо стойкое ощущение, что над ним ржут.  
Причем ржут молча и с абсолютно спокойным лицом. Лю Хайкуань только при встрече и улыбнулся, а теперь сидит, слушает, кивает, уточняет сроки и время.  
Больше суток выкроить никому не получится, и то если постараться. Очень-очень постараться. до и после. Значит, где-то недалеко, значит, Линшань или Тяньши. Лю Хайкуань сразу смотрит отели.  
— Сяо Чжань согласен, ему подойдет?  
— Согл… Я напишу, спрошу, — Ван Ибо быстро отпивает чай.  
— В горах холоднее, знаешь?  
— Знаю, — Сяо Чжань два раза предупредил, чтобы он оделся нормально, пока Ван Ибо не напомнил, что как-то ездил по миру до сих пор.  
— Фанатов не боишься? — Лю Хайкуань едва заметно улыбается.  
— А чего мне бояться? — делать честные глаза он умеет не хуже, чем такие, от которых Сяо Чжань сглатывает.  
«А что такого, в самом деле?» Они оба с Сяо Чжанем понимают и даже договорились, что ничего быть не должно, совсем ничего, они не дебилы так рисковать. Поэтому Ван Ибо смотрит в ответ спокойно.

— Ногами или по канатной дороге? — Сяо Чжань красивый даже в маске, смеется, всю дорогу ржет и болтает, как заведенный. Даже Лю Хайкуань улыбается.  
— Ногами, конечно. Или учитель Сяо и учитель Лю устанут? — Ван Ибо фыркает.  
Они честно держат расстояние, даже больше, чем на съемках или шоу. Сейчас Ван Ибо нарочно идет первым, слушая треп за спиной. И ему все равно хорошо. Тем веселее, чем выше, хотя подъем крутой. Он расправляет плечи и руки раскидывает, как крылья.

— Все равно гора духов, — смеется за спиной Сяо Чжань. — Гора Лин, почти что Илин, значит, моя.  
Ван Ибо фыркает. Местами, конечно, похоже на дорамные горы, но не на Илин. Тем более, что вокруг солнечно, ветрено, трава отблескивает шелком, как старинный халат. Хорошо.  
Первая вершина недалеко, на ней они останавливаются осмотреть и пофоткать. Людей немного, Сяо Чжань убирает маску, Ван Ибо ловит улыбку — опоминается, отводит взгляд. Тоже снимает надоевшую маску, только теперь ощущая свежий, вкусный воздух, распахивает куртку.  
— Зря, дальше будет ветер сильнее, продует, — Сяо Чжань трогает его локоть. Ван Ибо улыбается, но совет игнорирует. Ему не холодно, а будет — застегнется.  
— Застегни, — спокойно кивает Лю Хайкуань. — Пожалей голос.  
И Ван Ибо почему-то действительно застегивает. С ехидством отмечает про себя выражение лица Сяо Чжаня.  
— Пошли, что ли?

— Ушань, Дабашань, Далушань, — смеется Сяо Чжань. — Три хребта вокруг Чунцина.  
— Я видел, — Лю Хайкуань, судя по голосу, улыбается. — На горе У тоже был ветер, а Чунцин внизу был весь в тумане.  
Ван Ибо морщит губы: даже Лю Хайкуань видел, а он нет.  
— Город туманов, как-никак! Брат Лю давно там был?  
— Давно, со спектаклем.  
Камни, камни, полоски леса, в которых кажется темно. Иногда дорога уходит вниз перед новой горкой. Ван Ибо колеблется ровно две секунды, прежде чем снова раскинуть руки и побежать вниз. Просто так, потому что ветер и хочется.  
Побежал бы Сяо Чжань следом, если бы они были вдвоем? Ван Ибо хочется думать, что да. Но сейчас Сяо Чжань как будто заразился от Лю Хайкуаня серьезностью — Ван Ибо оборачивается, приставляет руку к глазам. Идут, болтают, за это время можно было бы уже несколько раз сбежать.

— Фазаны! — удивляется Сяо Чжань. — Фазаны, настоящие!  
— Ты не знал, что они здесь водятся? — Лю Хайкуань посмеивается.  
— Нет. Я же говорю, это моя гора!  
— Поймай хоть одного, Чжань-гэ, — Ван Ибо фыркает.  
— А что, может, пора перекусить? А, брат Лю?

Надо было почитать про Линшань побольше, Ван Ибо запомнил, что был разговор про ресторан, и еды с собой почти не взял — батончики, орехи, воду. Как дурак, привык к магазинам везде. У Лю Хайкуаня вот пакет с какими-то хитрыми бутербродами, не с колбасой из магазина, а с мясом, наверняка сам готовил. Сяо Чжань вообще набрал как на двоих, если не на троих.  
— Учитель Чжань не лопнет? — Ван Ибо улыбается кое-как, потому что Лю Хайкуань молча делит бутерброды на троих. Отказываться глупо, наверное?  
— Я подумал, а вдруг брат Лю будет занят и не успеет как следует собраться, — Сяо Чжань смеется и тоже быстро делит запасы, кладет перед ним еще и пакетик креветок в кляре. Лю Хайкуань никак не комментирует это заявление, только улыбается.  
— Спасибо, — неловко, но есть хочется. И никто ничего не говорит, как будто так и надо. Точнее, говорят, но совсем о другом, Сяо Чжань выспросил все-таки у Лю Хайкуаня, что он собирается играть в ближайшее время.  
— «Чайная»? Кого?  
Ван Ибо про себя радуется: хоть это китайское и знакомое.  
— Цинь Чжунъи.  
— Неприятный тип, — смеется Сяо Чжань. — Но в финале и в исполнении брата Лю я бы посмотрел. А ты?  
— И я.  
— Приходите на спектакль.  
— Если получится, — Сяо Чжань вздыхает.  
Ван Ибо думает, что это чуть-чуть похоже на съемки. Только никуда не надо спешить. Не вспоминать, что играть дальше. Просто смотреть по сторонам. И на Сяо Чжаня украдкой тоже. И как он иногда улыбается ему. И говорят они не о «Неукротимом», не считая шуток на тему горы Лин.  
И бутерброды очень вкусные.

— Подождите, я еще сфотографирую, — с очередного пригорка Ван Ибо фотографирует все подряд: себя, небо, горы, цветы, фазанов, Сяо Чжаня. Ну, а что, мог же он его поймать в кадр случайно? И Лю Хайкуаня, и даже корову, которая удивляет его больше, чем все остальное. Корова лежит между камнями с таким видом, словно каждый день позирует для журнальных обложек.  
Его ждут, но не торопят. Сяо Чжань втянул Лю Хайкуаня в бестолковую игру вроде тех, какие любят на шоу, поочередные вопросы. Ван Ибо прислушивается краем уха.  
— Пекин или Шанхай?  
— Пекин. «Как закалялась сталь» или Бэй Дао?  
— Бэй Дао. Опера или балет?  
— Балет. Тибальт или Меркуцио?  
— Эээ, сложный выбор, — Сяо Чжань трет нос. — Венгры или французы?  
— Венгры, — смеется Лю Хайкуань. — Брат Сяо не ответил.  
— Тибальт. А ты? — он поворачивается к подошедшему Ван Ибо.  
— Меркуцио, — это имя он хотя бы знает, а Сяо Чжаню еще припомнит.

— А я бы посмотрел на тебя в роли Тибальта, брат Лю, — дорога здесь натоптана шире, можно идти втроем.  
— Я бы тоже хотел его сыграть, сложная роль.  
— Может, когда-нибудь получится. Как по мне, самая неинтересная — Ромео. Он слишком понятный.  
— Зато он главный герой, — смеется Лю Хайкуань.  
Дорога сужается, и Ван Ибо уходит вперед. Все равно он ничего в этом разговоре не понимает, а за спиной продолжают.  
— Все равно что сказать, что пекинская опера неинтересная, потому что в ней одни и те же маски.  
— Брат Лю, ты сравнил!  
— А какая разница? Согласен, западная драматургия упрощенная, но потому как раз интересно попробовать вложить в нее другое.  
— Хорошо, брат Лю, я сдаюсь!  
Ван Ибо припомнит Сяо Чжаню. Однозначно.

К вершине уже все молчат. Ван Ибо втайне жалеет, что хотя бы на первую гору взобрались не канатной дорогой. Но тоже молчит и шагает, не жаловаться же.  
На верхушке пирамида из камней. И — ничего себе — под зонтиком от солнца продают фейерверки! Так вот что за пару вспышек они видели по дороге. Ван Ибо в жизни не додумался бы отмечать подъем фейерверком, но раз уж они здесь есть…  
— Отметим, что дошли? — смеется Сяо Чжань. — С лотосом у вас нет случайно?  
— С облаками, — бурчит он.  
— С облаками, — Лю Хайкуань усмехается и кивает ему.  
Ни лотосов, ни облаков. Простая хлопушка, взлетает высоко, но на солнце не такая яркая. Но пока они стоят, задрав головы, Сяо Чжань незаметно, случайно прикасается к его руке.  
Ван Ибо ни секунды не верит в случайность.  
И фото. Фото общее, втроем, и Лю Хайкуань стоит между ними — так удобнее, он самый высокий — но это фото можно хранить у себя.  
И это круто. Круто, что он дошел. Нет, что они дошли вместе. Потому что все равно вместе, даже если втроем.

К тому времени, когда они возвращаются, Ван Ибо согласен даже на ту самую корову. Или фазана. Нет, не согласен: страшно подумать, сколько их ловить, ощипывать, жарить.  
— В маске не поешь, — Сяо Чжань оглядывает зал, людей не так много, но не пусто.  
— Можно и в номер, — Лю Хайкуань спокойно кивает.

Номера должны быть одинаковыми, но у Сяо Чжаня — посередине, поэтому они сидят там. И вот теперь все становится сложнее. На горе было просторно, на горе было на что отвлечься. На ходу все равно не пообнимаешься.  
Сейчас они сидят близко. Очень близко, потому что метр между креслами, это разве расстояние? Это руки протянуть навстречу друг другу, и дотронешься.  
Очень хочется протянуть. И еще обнять, и целоваться. Даже есть не так хочется, как целоваться. Ван Ибо старается не смотреть лишний раз на Сяо Чжаня, на его улыбку. Губы обветрились, он облизывает и ловит взгляд Сяо Чжаня. Пиздец какой-то.  
— Пиздец какой-то, — тихо говорит он, когда Лю Хайкуань выходит вымыть руки. Ван Ибо сжимает подлокотники, срываться тупо, Лю Хайкуань вот-вот вернется.  
— Ага, — Сяо Чжань улыбается, а глаза голодные.  
Почему они решили, что смогут? Нет, они смогут, но почему решили, что будет легко?  
Еще ночевать через стенку.  
— Что-то они долго, — Лю Хайкуань смотрит на часы. — Пойду спрошу, где наш ужин.  
— Я схожу, может… — Ван Ибо поднимается. Никаких сил нет быть рядом и держаться.  
— Сиди, я скоро, — Лю Хайкуань усмехается и выходит. Ван Ибо плюхается в кресло. Он сам не знает, почему слушает Лю Хайкуаня даже больше, чем Сяо Чжаня. То есть Сяо Чжаня тоже слушает, когда надо, всерьез они почти не спорят. Но с Лю Хайкуанем спорить не хочется даже из вредности. Тот просто говорит спокойно, как будто самый старший из них. И Ван Ибо не бесит, что это напоминает о «Неукротимом».  
Это все пролетает в голове, пока закрывается дверь. А как только — они буквально сталкиваются посреди комнаты. Целуются жадно, у Сяо Чжаня тоже губы слегка шершавые, пахнут солнцем, так хорошо, что только застонать, но нельзя. Ван Ибо помнит, что нельзя.  
Еще он помнит, что времени у них — несколько минут. Сяо Чжань тоже, как только в коридоре слышится отзвук движения, как они оказываются там, где сидели. Смотрят на друга — и ржут. Просто так.  
Лю Хайкуань открывает дверь, и Ван Ибо кажется, что кое-кто тоже ржет. Над ними и про себя. Но Ван Ибо согласен. Хороший человек Лю Хайкуань.

Ван Ибо крутится в постели, посылает дневные фотки Сяо Чжаню и Лю Хайкуаню.  
Сяо Чжань за стенкой. Хуже, чем на съемках, тогда у них ничего не было. Тогда Ван Ибо вообще не знал, что это такое. Хоть подушку грызи.  
Еще он думает. Потом решается и пишет.  
«Когда праздновали дни рождения, я что хоть говорил?»  
«Когда? За столом»  
«В туалете?» — Ван Ибо хмурится. Почему ему снова кажется, что Лю Хайкуань над ним ржет?  
«Ничего особенного».  
«Точно?»  
«Точно ничего криминального. Не заморачивайся».  
«Спасибо», — не очень успокаивает, но хотя бы так. И, кажется, заморачиваться поздно.  
«Что не спишь?» — пишет ему Сяо Чжань.  
«А ты?»  
«Смотрю в окно. Красиво».  
«Темно же».  
«А ты посмотри».  
Ван Ибо встает и подходит к окну, отдергивает штору.  
Горы почти не видно, темная линия, только чуть-чуть темнее неба. Еще фонари снизу слепят.  
Зато звезды видно хорошо.  
«Охуенные звезды», — пишет он. Сяо Чжань отвечает ржущими смайликами.  
Ван Ибо плевать, тупо это или нет. У них окна на одну сторону и одни звезды, и они смотрят на них одновременно, даже если через стенку. Вместе.  
Это охуенно.

***  
Сяо Чжань на вокзале прощается первым и уходит. Правильно, так надо.  
— Спасибо, — Ван Ибо смотрит на Лю Хайкуаня самыми честными глазами. Между прочим, искренними. — Круто получилось.  
— Не за что. С тебя ответный визит, братишка.  
Лю Хайкуань усмехается, кивает и уходит. Ван Ибо машинально сдвигается в сторону, чтобы не мешать идущим, и пытается осознать, что он услышал.  
А потом ржет в кулак и встряхивает головой. Ответный так ответный, для хорошего человека не жалко.


	14. Часть 14

Иногда Ван Ибо хочется, чтобы Сяо Чжань понимал поменьше.  
Чтобы не приставал с вопросами, что случилось, или хотя бы верил, что ничего.  
Ван Ибо сперва отговаривается, а потом просто замолкает. Потому что хоть умри, не сможет сказать вслух, что случилось.  
Ничего не случилось. Поездка прошла круто, и горы были крутые, и Лю Хайкуаню за это все огромное спасибо, Ван Ибо еще раз скажет, не переломится.  
Только он теперь пытается выгнать из головы сомнения, о которых нельзя сказать.  
Ван Ибо знает, что красивый. Что крутой. Что трахаться с ним охуенно, теперь, когда умеет, еще лучше, наверное.  
И на этом заканчивается все, что он знает.  
С Сяо Чжанем они болтают, не затыкаясь, наедине, в сети и на шоу. На съемках трепались все, когда не про работу, просто так. Юй Бинь, например, еще больше, чем Сяо Чжань.  
Он раньше думал, так всегда. Пока не послушал, как Сяо Чжань и Лю Хайкуань разговаривают. Совсем по-другому.  
Взрослые. Образованные. Оба. О чем-то, что они понимают, а он — нет.  
Что он вообще умеет? Танцевать — это да, это, как он, мало кто может. Вообще-то еще петь. Еще скейт, мотоцикл, говорить по-английски и корейски. Нормально умеет. И фанатов у него больше, чем у Сяо Чжаня.  
Только это все не про то. Что ему с этими фанатами делать, трахать всех подряд, что ли? Тем более всех подряд не получится. Ван Ибо зачем-то считает, выходит мало, не больше двадцати тысяч. И то надо отбавить на тот возраст, когда не будет стоять.  
Потом осознает, о чем думает, и ржет над самим собой, хотя ржать не хочется.

Это не ревность к Лю Хайкуаню, хотя тот крутой, взрослый, умный и так далее. Не ревность вообще. Ван Ибо просто не может теперь не думать, любит его Сяо Чжань, или только…  
И молчит, и с нарастающим страхом ждет, что Сяо Чжань наконец разозлится, встанет и уйдет, как тогда, когда он завелся из-за сандала и «Лань Ванцзи».  
Только в этот раз Сяо Чжань почему-то не уходит. Тоже замолкает, не выпуская из объятий, спрашивает наконец:  
— Хочешь чай? Или кофе?  
Ван Ибо поднимает голову и берет его за плечо. Крепко.  
— Я тебя хочу.  
Сяо Чжань округляет глаза и смеется:  
— Так…  
— Тебя. Сам. Ты говорил, что потом да.  
— Да. Если хочешь — да.  
Сяо Чжань дает поцеловать так, чтобы губам больно, а потом снова прижимает к себе и целует в ухо.  
— Так что случилось?  
— Ничего, — Ван Ибо злится сам на себя, на все. — Лю Хайкуань, наверное, и трахается лучше, чем я, у него опыта больше.  
На секунду он думает, что вот сейчас Сяо Чжань все-таки уйдет. Успевает испугаться до замирания сердца, но Сяо Чжань медленно качает головой.  
— Не хочу проверять.  
Ван Ибо сжимает кулаки, ну что он за дебил, стыдно, хоть сквозь пол провались. Перед Сяо Чжанем стыдно, перед Лю Хайкуанем, хотя он не слышит, стыдно вдвойне. Хорошо, что не слышит.  
Сяо Чжань заставляет его поднять голову и посмотреть в лицо. Кажется, злится. Или смеется над ним? Ван Ибо не может понять, мотает головой, отбрасывая руку, и выдавливает сквозь зубы:  
— Прости.  
— И почему ты у меня такой…  
— Дурак, — согласно кивает Ван Ибо.  
— Даже сомневаться не смей.  
— В том, что дурак? — нервно фыркает он. — Конечно. Я же и того не читал, и этого. И не смотрел. И в Чунцине не был.  
Сяо Чжань наконец обнимает его и держит так. Долго. Ван Ибо сцепляет руки за его спиной.  
— Успеешь, — тихо говорит Сяо Чжань. — И почитаешь, и посмотришь, и побываешь.  
— Угу.  
— И я тебя люблю. И не смей думать иначе.  
Ван Ибо вздыхает, наклоняет голову, потому что пальцы ворошат волосы на затылке — приятно до мурашек.  
— Ты как, не передумал? Или чай пить пойдем?  
— Про что? — он поднимает голову. Сяо Чжань улыбается так, что все понятно.  
— Не передумал. Хочу, — все еще стыдно, но легче. — Не потому что… Просто хочу.  
— Тогда — да.

Иногда Сяо Чжань думает, что у них все получается очень быстро. Слишком быстро, особенно с учетом, как мало времени они проводят вместе. Но если добавить к этому время, когда Сяо Чжань смотрит на фото и видео с Ван Ибо и читает о нем, может, не так уж мало?  
По крайней мере, он уже знает, что если Ван Ибо так замолкает и смотрит вниз, последнее, что надо делать, — это уходить. Потому что это не прихоть, Ван Ибо не капризничает, точнее, капризничает он с другим видом и по-другому. А сейчас надо обнять и медленно, осторожно разобраться все-таки, в чем дело.  
Только Ван Ибо может заставить испытать такой перепад эмоций за несколько минут. Будь это не он, или будь Сяо Чжань моложе лет на пять-шесть, — поставил бы за такое синяк под глаз, не думая.  
Но это Ван Ибо, и Сяо Чжаню не двадцать два, поэтому он сдерживается, как может, хотя есть пределы всему, и…  
И когда он понимает, как это должно было звучать на самом деле и о чем, жгучий гнев сменяется другим таким же жгучим чувством. Как можно было додуматься? Дело не в том, кто что умеет, дело в том, что Сяо Чжаню нужен Ван Ибо, и никем другим его не заменить.  
— Все успеешь, и прочитать, и посмотреть, — он держит его в объятиях, целует волосы. Ван Ибо, уверенный в себе айдол, гонщик; горячий и торопливый в постели; тот, у которого стоят в комнате собранные модели лего, который молчит сейчас и подставляет под поцелуи закрытые глаза — все это как-то сочетается в одном Ван Ибо, и Сяо Чжань все это любит. Даже когда Ван Ибо ведет себя — нет, не на двадцать два, на двенадцать.  
Сяо Чжань хорошо помнит, как Ван Ибо трясло от простых прикосновений, когда он в первый раз приехал к нему, как вцеплялся, вздрагивал и неловко пытался что-то сам… С ума сойти, это было так недавно, если считать обычными мерками.  
То, что было после «Fire», он тоже помнит очень хорошо, когда сил терпеть не осталось у обоих.  
Теперь Ван Ибо целует и прикасается совсем по-другому, ладони уверенно ложатся на плечи поверх рубашки, потом без рубашки. Ван Ибо хочет по-другому, сам. Сяо Чжань согласен, он заранее знал, что так тоже будет, и тоже хочет  
— Да.

Наверное, Ван Ибо повезло. Он сразу не парился насчет мальчик-девочка. Ну, может, так давно парился, что не помнит. Играть и улыбаться учили всем одинаково, а если играть в это можно, то почему по-настоящему нельзя?  
Так что он парился только насчет того, даст ли Сяо Чжань. И то давно.  
Давно — это на съемках и еще сколько-то после. Тогда ему казалось, что это охуеть как важно, самое важное.  
Сейчас это важно, но не так. Если бы Сяо Чжань сказал, что попозже, Ван Ибо спокойно согласился бы. Особенно сейчас.  
Сяо Чжань соглашается. И Ван Ибо понимает, что вообще все неважно, кроме того, что крутится на языке.  
— Люблю, — они все успеют. Никуда не надо спешить. Медленно целовать, он давно так хотел, с головы до ног.

— Я никогда тебя не отпущу, — они лежат лицом друг к другу.  
— Я люблю тебя, — отвечает Сяо Чжань.  
Ван Ибо не знает, когда научился об этом говорить. Раньше только чувствовал, толком не понимал, только с первого же раза хватался за Сяо Чжаня, чтобы не отпустить, не упустить. Сейчас не сжимает плечи — гладит. Если прихватывает губами, то мягко. Не надо, чтобы были следы. Надо, чтобы было хорошо.  
— Лучше я сам, — Сяо Чжань отстраняет его руку.  
— Я…  
— Я знаю, что ты сможешь. Просто я тебя хочу, а самому быстрее, — Сяо Чжань смеется. Ван Ибо кивает. Чего бы уже смущаться, а неловко, он то смотрит, то не смотрит, целует, мешает, наверное.

Сяо Чжань закидывает ногу на его бедро. Смотрит в глаза. Улыбается. Трогает губами губы.  
— Не бойся.  
— Кто тут вообще боится, — фыркает он.  
Очень боится, что сделает не так.

Это незаконно, точно. Это так… То, что так охуенно, законно быть не может.  
Сдохнуть можно. Хотя Сяо Чжань же жив до сих пор.  
Сяо Чжань смотрит снизу вверх. Расширенные глаза, напряженные плечи, руки — это он уже видел, когда сам… На вытянутых руках, руки дрожат, но держат.  
Сейчас он впервые сам — медленно. По крайней мере, старается. Пока Сяо Чжань не подтягивает колени к животу. Не вжимает его в себя. Во всех смыслах. Пока не складывается ритм, которого раньше не было. Не его — общий.

Ван Ибо очень боится снова сказать что-то не такое или просто не то. Поэтому, чтоб не вылетели лишние слова, просто молчит. Целует влажную шею, плечо, обхватывает крепко, как может. Хоть бы Сяо Чжань сам сказал что-то наконец?  
— Не задуши, я понял, что не отпустишь, — Сяо Чжань смеется. Не ржет, а смеется, улыбается так, что губы сами растягиваются в ответ от уха до уха.  
Сяо Чжань хлопает его пальцем по носу. Тупая привычка все-таки, но Ван Ибо готов ее простить.


	15. Часть 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка для понимания ))  
> Фортепианный "Лунный свет" Дебюсси  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNcsUNKlAKw  
> Я не смогла найти отдельное "Утро" Грига или хотя бы сюиту целиком на ютубе в нормальном исполнении (( а из Вконтакта запись не встроишь, беда просто какая-то. Но Вконтакте есть красивое фортепианное "Утро"!

В первый раз, когда Лю Хайкуань спрашивает, не хочет ли Ван Ибо еще раз поехать в горы, приходится отказаться.  
Он действительно не может, он вообще уезжает завтра. Даже телефон не хочет сперва брать: Сяо Чжань вырвался только ради его отъезда, без ночевки, на пару часов.  
Поэтому Ван Ибо очень быстро и насколько умеет, вежливо, отвечает чистую правду.  
«Хорошо, тогда напиши, как сможешь».  
«Обязательно! А кто еще поедет?» — Ван Ибо фыркает, потому что теперь его очередь ржать про себя. Он еще не забыл, как делать лицо Лань Ванцзи.  
«Чжу Цзаньцзинь хотел, если сможет. Может быть, кто-нибудь еще».  
Поржать так, как он хотел, не удалось, но ничего. Когда поедут, тогда и будет видно, кто смеется последним.  
Сяо Чжань смотрит с любопытством, играет глазами.  
— Что это было?  
— Это я обещал, — Ван Ибо хмыкает. Он ничего не рассказывал Сяо Чжаню, не потому, конечно, что не доверяет. Просто почему-то показалось, что не надо. — Он же с нами ездил. Я обещал с ним съездить.  
— С ним и…  
— И, — Ван Ибо тыкает пальцем в экран.  
— Брат Лю… — Сяо Чжань ржет и качает головой, и по глазам видно, что шуток на эту тему у него теперь хватит надолго.  
— Ты об этом не знаешь, — Ван Ибо толкает его в бок.  
— Конечно, не знаю, пока ты селфи из поездки не выложишь.  
— Может, вообще не выложу. Я еще не знаю, когда поехать-то смогу, — некогда ржать над другими и думать о других. Он снова толкает Сяо Чжаня, пытаясь уложить на спину. Минут пять возни, и можно продолжать с того момента, на котором прервал телефон.

Ван Ибо не знает, как лучше себя вести, как держаться, поэтому на всякий случай держится никак. Ну или как Лю Хайкуань на Линшань: улыбается и отвечает, если его спрашивают, а так молчит.  
Потому что тут Чжу Цзаньцзинь — третьим, конечно, оказывается он, что бы там Лю Хайкуань ни писал про «может быть». Ван Ибо поржал бы над этим, но сейчас понимает, что, оказывается, слишком мало знает Чжу Цзаньцзиня. На съемках они общались не так много, на фанмите вообще не поговоришь. Был, конечно, еще праздник двух дней рождения, но там он пил и обижался на Сяо Чжаня.  
Но это не мешает. Чжу Цзаньцзинь такой же, как на съемках — глаза, ресницы, ямочки на щеках и улыбка, как будто он больше всего рад видеть его, Ван Ибо.  
Ван Ибо привык, что ему так улыбаются. На самом деле интереснее, чем на Чжу Цзаньцзиня, смотреть тайком на Лю Хайкуаня.  
Лю Хайкуань всегда спокойный, тут ничего нового. Но — Ван Ибо косит глазом — какой-то очень спокойный. Как удав. Ван Ибо не знает, с чем сравнить. Не натянуто, а как будто достиг нирваны. И улыбается, хотя рядом нет такого трепла, как Сяо Чжань.  
Ван Ибо даже начинает сомневаться в том, зачем его позвали. Они с Сяо Чжанем подойти друг к другу боялись, посмотреть друг на друга лишний раз — не на шоу все-таки.  
Лю Хайкуань и Чжу Цзаньцзинь — нет. Ван Ибо припоминает, что на съемках они тоже часто сидели и стояли вместе, и никто не удивлялся. Но как люди, которые трахаются, могут быть такими спокойными рядом с друг другом?  
Или он что-то не понял, и они правда друзья, как все думают?

Ни хрена не друзья — решает Ван Ибо спустя пару часов. Они с Сяо Чжанем даже на шоу так себя не ведут. Ладно улыбки, ладно переглядывания, и кстати, Лю Хайкуань улыбается раза в два чаще, чем на Линшань. Никаких приколов, но зато ничего непонятного.  
Еще они сидят рядом на диване, когда ожидают заселения в отель. Не просто рядом, плечо к плечу, Чжу Цзаньцзинь даже привалился немного.  
Ван Ибо чувствует себя то ли дураком, то ли очень прозрачной ширмой. Зачем он тут вообще, если так можно?  
Он украдкой наблюдает за Чжу Цзаньцзинем. На празднике он на него и не смотрел за пределами танцпола, а теперь интересно сравнить то, что было на съемках, и сейчас.  
Чему-то научиться, если получится. У Чжу Цзаньцзиня все-таки школа. Ван Ибо в гробу видел балет, но мало ли, вдруг пригодится.  
Он долго подбирает определение тому, как двигается Чжу Цзаньцзинь. Сяо Чжань сказал бы, наверное, если б видел.  
Законченно, — решает Ван Ибо наконец. Каждое движение — завершенное. В конце каждого шага — точка. Каждый жест — такой, как будто вот он сейчас повернется, и перед ним будет камера.  
Это не бесит, потому что это нужно понять — как. И привычка Чжу Цзаньцзиня делать большие глаза тоже не бесит, как ни странно. Может быть, потому, что он так смотрит на всех, а на Лю Хайкуаня — восторженно.  
Ни хрена не друзья.

«Как у тебя?» — пишет Сяо Чжань.  
«Сижу как дурак» — в переписке понятнее не скажешь. Сяо Чжань отвечает смайликами.  
«Передавай привет, — и следом, — забыл. Селфи когда выложишь?»  
«Склероз, лаоши Сяо? Как только, так сразу».  
Он кладет телефон и ловит взгляд Лю Хайкуаня. Наверное, Ван Ибо уже чудится, что его все читают как открытую книгу.  
Он думал, будет его очередь поржать про себя, но тут не до поржать — тут понять бы, что происходит.

Горнолыжный сезон еще не начался, но кто-то уже ходит с лыжами и палками.  
— Скоро откроется, — кивает Лю Хайкуань. — Как только станет холодно, включат снеговые пушки.  
Наньшань сейчас, пока для лыж рано, а купаться поздно, почти пустой. Ну или кажется так, потому что он огромный. Совсем невысокий после Линшань, склоны длинные, пологие и не каменистые. Еще бы, их тут выглаживают, Ван Ибо видел каток.  
Гулять тут — именно гулять, не взбираться. Они и гуляют, идут вровень. Чжу Цзаньцзинь между ними совсем мелкий, Ван Ибо и сам-то рядом с Лю Хайкуанем чувствует себя мелким.  
Во всех смыслах. Потому что когда он расстегивает воротник, Лю Хайкуань многозначительно смотрит — а потом протягивает руку и застегивает молнию до верха. Ван Ибо так охреневает, что даже слов не может подобрать, таких, которые можно вслух. А Чжу Цзаньцзинь смеется.  
Слов он так и не находит, и вместо этого делает лицо Лань Ванцзи. Правда, долго не получается, Чжу Цзаньцзинь так расспрашивает про гонку, так хлопает ресницами, что это… забавно. И если честно, то приятно. Ван Ибо очень собой гордится, даже Сяо Чжань признал, что есть чем. Не стыдно рассказать.  
И никто не выделывается. Просто разговаривают, все втроем. Когда Лю Хайкуань и Чжу Цзаньцзинь между собой — как-то очень просто, о ерунде всякой, если о чем-то непонятном, то вскользь. Как они с Сяо Чжанем.

Ван Ибо спохватывается, что надо выложить селфи, и фоткается рядом с чайным домиком. Сяо Чжань ставит лайк через минуту, караулил, что ли?  
— Я что-то не очень получился, — вздыхает Чжу Цзаньцзинь. — Учитель Ван, сфотографируй еще?  
На взгляд Ван Ибо, что так, что этак одинаково, и фотка нормальная, как в жизни. Третий кадр всех устраивает. Ван Ибо улыбается: сам он везде — как надо. Охуенный, и он спорить готов, что Сяо Чжань так и подумает.

Совести у них нет, думает Ван Ибо еще через час. Зачем они с Сяо Чжанем так шарахались друг от друга, если Лю Хайкуань может положить руку на плечо Чжу Цзаньцзиня? Если даже возле камней они сидят во время отдыха, как приклеенные, так же, как на диване?  
Ван Ибо не завидует. У него Сяо Чжань дома. То есть не у него, конечно, то есть не дома… тьфу. Сяо Чжань у него просто есть.  
Но он тоже так хочет.  
А еще он снова сомневается.

Возле отеля носятся лайки. Большие, пушистые, подбегают нюхать. Ван Ибо готов остаться прямо здесь и никуда больше не идти.  
Оказывается, их привезли заранее, к зиме. Чжу Цзаньцзинь спрашивает, можно ли погладить и поиграть, улыбается всеми своими ямочками — и все можно.  
Ван Ибо не уверен, что такому можно научиться. Это, наверное, врожденное, но спасибо Чжу Цзаньцзиню, лайки — охуенные, он бы завел себе такую, если бы не мотался в разъездах. Они носятся вокруг, Ван Ибо валяется с ними на траве, смеется.  
Лю Хайкуань просто гладит, наклонившись. Чжу Цзаньцзинь тоже, осторожно, запястье выгибает, как на камеру. Ничего они не понимают.

Они сидят за столом, не в номере, как на Линшань. Не на виду, правда, ближе к окну, почти за шторой. Зато отсюда видно горы и красиво.  
И чем дальше он смотрит на этих двоих, тем меньше понимает, почему никто не бегает за ними с камерами, не орет про них на каждом углу. Нет, орут, Ван Ибо видел, но именно в ролях. А так — как будто их никто не трогает. Как будто все можно.  
Чжу Цзаньцзинь, например, может улыбнуться, глаза — как у щенка с мячиком:  
— Хайкуань, хочешь?  
И протягивает палочки с кусочком рыбы. А Лю Хайкуань пробует, прямо так. Ван Ибо решает, что он лучше промолчит, а то подавится.  
Кстати, обращения по именам он тоже заметил.  
Дурак он все-таки, судя по всему. Иногда люди просто дружат. А Лю Хайкуань и Чжу Цзаньцзинь давно дружат, это все знают. Непонятно, правда, зачем его сюда позвали, но может, Лю Хайкуань пошутил так про ответный визит. И его позвал — просто. Почему нет?

— Хайкуань? — Чжу Цзаньцзинь играет улыбкой. Ван Ибо и не заметил в углу пианино, укрытое тканью.  
— Если разрешат.  
Договариваться идет Чжу Цзаньцзинь. Конечно, им разрешают.  
Ван Ибо уже доел и перебирается на диванчик рядом с Чжу Цзаньцзинем. Тот как будто в театре сидит, голову повернул, весь внимает. И Ван Ибо все-таки сильно сомневается, что такими глазами смотрят на друзей.  
Ему видно только спину Лю Хайкуаня, движение локтей. Еще иногда руки. Они движутся красиво, плавно, и музыка красивая. Спокойная такая, в другой раз он сказал бы, что скучная, но сейчас просто слушает. Он не разбирается, но Лю Хайкуань хорошо играет.  
— Что это? — спрашивает он, когда звук замирает.  
— Лунный свет, — улыбается Чжу Цзаньцзинь.  
Ван Ибо хмыкает. Что-то ему это напоминает, что-то связанное с дорамой, но не вспомнить.  
Зато он вспоминает другое. «Зов Чэньцин», четвертая серия, вручение подарков и вот эти самые улыбки. Ему с его места хорошо было видно.  
Если это дружба, то он действительно Лань Ванцзи.  
Потом Лю Хайкуань играет что-то быстрее, очень красивое. Ван Ибо очень нравится.  
— Григ, — мечтательно вздыхает рядом Чжу Цзаньцзинь, и Ван Ибо даже не спрашивает, это название музыки, имя автора или что-то еще. Просто красиво.  
— Горы навевают, да? — смеется Чжу Цзаньцзинь, когда Лю Хайкуань оборачивается к ним.  
— Да, Цзаньцзинь.  
И оба улыбаются. Опять кто-то что-то понимает на двоих. И Ван Ибо даже не злится, и его на самом деле не касается, друзья они или не только. Он просто хочет, чтобы Сяо Чжань был рядом, чтобы можно было слушать это вдвоем, а не пересказывать.  
Кстати, можно же было записать видео. Дебил. Заслушался.  
Может, Лю Хайкуань потом согласится сыграть еще — Ван Ибо глубоко вздыхает.

И снова вздыхает, когда заворачивается в одеяло в постели, разглядывает на стене полоску света из коридора. Посылает Сяо Чжаню смайлик.  
«Как ты? — Сяо Чжань подмигивает смайликом. — Как день?»  
Ван Ибо долго думает, что ответить, как уложить в слова и не сказать лишнего. Так долго, что Сяо Чжань пишет:  
«Все в порядке?»  
«Все хорошо», — правда же все хорошо, только лампы опять нет. И музыка эта, красивая, но не вздохнуть нельзя. Или не от музыки, а…  
«Наньшань красивый, я видел фотки».  
«Линшань красивее».  
«Не хандри».  
«Вернусь — не буду, — Ван Ибо вспоминает, что можно написать хорошего. — Тут лайки прикольные, сейчас покажу. И лают громко».  
«Еще бы, они же лайки».  
Шутка бестолковая, и весь разговор бестолковый, но успокаивает. Ван Ибо скидывает фото собак и спящий смайлик.  
«Спокойной ночи».  
Ван Ибо как будто слышит это, и внутри становится тепло.  
И, может, ему чудится, но за стеной как будто кто-то смеется. А Лю Хайкуань не тот, кто будет ржать над телевизором один, да телевизора и не слышно.  
Серьезно?  
Не могут они так палиться, они же не дебилы, они взрослые люди, старше его. И если они настолько ничего не боятся, значит…  
Ван Ибо понимает, что ничего не понимает.


	16. Часть 16

Когда Ван Ибо видит фото в первый момент — пугается до паники.  
Где?! Когда?! Так крупно и близко, так четко?! Только через окно, но где?!  
Потом до него доходит, что это все-таки коллаж. Очень хороший, руки бы оборвал таким мастерам.  
Или не оборвал. Посмотреть на себя и Сяо Чжаня со стороны — странно и заманчиво, даже если именно такого не было никогда, даже если он уже видит, из каких фото вырезаны лица. Не было этого, но такое касание сзади, поцелуй в шею, в ухо…  
Так и сердечный приступ получить можно, хотя у Ван Ибо проблем с сердцем нет. У Сяо Чжаня тоже, кажется, поэтому он пересылает ему фото.  
Через несколько минут в ответ сыплются вопросительные и восклицательные знаки.  
«Ван-гэ, предупреждать надо! Я дорогу переходил!»  
«Не смотри в телефон, когда переходишь дорогу».  
«Я отомщу!».

«Мстит» Сяо Чжань ссылками на вейбо.  
«Брат Лю хорошо играет, правда?» — к короткому видео. И это уже настоящее, это спина и руки Лю Хайкуаня, и «Григ», надо все-таки спросить, что это, музыка или композитор. Потом Лю Хайкуань оборачивается, встает, подходит к дивану — Чжу Цзаньцзинь в кадр не попал, точнее, его плохо видно за Лю Хайкуанем, зато в кадр отлично попал он сам, сидящий рядом с Чжу Цзаньцзинем.  
В комментариях воплей — до Великой стены. Кто-то просто снимал музыку и пианиста, а потом видео попалось на глаза фанатам.  
Он крутит вниз ленту, читает про «культурный отдых братьев Лань», проматывает уйму сердечек и невразумительных букв, хмыкает — кто-то притащил их фотки из прошлой поездки и строит теории, что бы это значила вторая встреча подряд.  
Теории тупые, как всегда. Сяо Чжань ржет, наверное. Ван Ибо уже закрыл бы, но зачем-то еще досматривает до того, где по коленке, штанам и обуви опознают Чжу Цзаньцзиня.  
Ван Ибо это надоело, и он закрывает страницу.  
«Очень хорошо играет, да».  
«Дочитал?» — и россыпь смайликов.  
«Ага. Ты завтра что делаешь?»  
«У нас завтра съемки, забыл?»  
«Съемки в два часа. А до них?»  
«А что?»  
«Тебе ответить трудно?»  
«С утра занят, а перед съемками свободен».  
«Тогда приезжай ко мне часа за полтора».  
«Учитель Ван, ты меня так прямо приглашаешь?!» — и подмигивания. Ван Ибо смеется и злится: как будто он не помнит, если пишет открыто, значит, надо.  
«Увидишь».  
Когда он вернулся с Наньшаня, Сяо Чжань, как и обещал, примчался в тот же вечер. Ван Ибо, как и обещал, перестал хандрить.

— Тебе хоть понравилось?  
— Лайки клевые были. А видео — ну их. Может, даже хорошо. Я хотел, чтобы ты тоже послушал, только сам заснять не успел.  
— Да, по тебе видно, — Сяо Чжань ржет. Ван Ибо хмыкает: половина комментаторов прицепились к тому, какими глазами он смотрит на подходящего к ним Лю Хайкуаня.  
Нормальными глазами. Очень приличными для мыслей о Сяо Чжане.  
— Только я так ничего и не понял.  
— То есть?  
— Очень прозрачной ширмой себя чувствовал. Такой, что за ней вообще ничего не прячут.  
— Да? — Сяо Чжань поднимает брови. — Ну и ладно. Так?  
— Так.

Ван Ибо знает, как надо делать, чтобы за это ничего не было. Ну, может быть, пальцем погрозят. Только ответить на это тоже надо правильно.  
Потому что это фанатов волнует его невинность или ее отсутствие. Агентство волнует его работоспособность, и чтобы продажи не падали.  
Ван Ибо хотел когда-то отстаивать и доказывать. Теперь повзрослел, не отстаивает, а прячет. Доказывает в других местах, и все счастливы.  
Он сам счастлив, точнее, они с Сяо Чжанем. Поэтому, когда погрозят пальцем, надо не оправдываться, а изобразить умение отвечать на такие вещи.  
Ван Ибо, кажется, научился. Спасибо старшему товарищу Лю Хайкуаню, такой урок десяти съемочных стоит.  
Поэтому он не парится.

— Куда ты меня ведешь-то? — Сяо Чжань улыбается во весь рот.  
— Сейчас увидишь.  
На парковке все родное-родное. Всегда стоит только прийти сюда, и настроение поднимается. Раньше это было лучшее место в жизни, даже лучше, чем сцена, чем кресло с наушниками и джойстик.  
Теперь тоже лучшее, потому что тут Сяо Чжань.  
— Садись, — Ван Ибо протягивает ему шлем. Тот самый, который Сяо Чжань дарил в прошлом году.  
— Так сразу? А познакомиться?  
Сяо Чжань ржет. Он тоже ухмыляется.  
— Ну знакомься.  
Сяо Чжань видел его мотоцикл на фотках, с ним вместе и по отдельности, но «знакомится»: обходит кругом и разглядывает. Ван Ибо гордится. Всем: собой, мотоциклом, Сяо Чжанем.  
— За что держаться, за плечи, за пояс?  
— За пояс. И на поворотах лучше не отклоняйся.  
— Хорошо.

Сяо Чжань держит мягко, не давит. Обнимает у всех на виду. Охуенно. Ван Ибо не обгоняет где не надо, не лихачит и соблюдает положенную скорость. На светофорах оглядывается, ловит улыбку и улыбается сам.  
— На съемки успеем? — Сяо Чжань трогает его за плечо, пока стоят в пробке.  
— Успеем. Я отсюда за двадцать минут доеду.  
— Прямо так?..  
— Прямо так, — он оборачивается и смеется. — Я знаю. Друзьям можно, нет?  
— Можно, — смеется в ответ Сяо Чжань.

Щелчки камер, визг, крики, и все в двойном объеме. Сяо Чжань снимает шлем, улыбается, машет рукой.  
— Идем?  
Раньше на шоу было сложно потому, что слишком много хотелось и ничего не было. Потом стало сложно, потому что все было. Сейчас как-то проще — может, дело в том, что Ван Ибо сегодня спокойный, не дергается. Дразнится, конечно, но ровно столько, сколько надо. И как-то само собой появилось молчаливое чутье друг друга — они всегда много прикасались друг к другу, хлопали, толкали, дрались даже, а такого не было. Появилось теперь, под взглядами, и это как игра в одной команде, даже если их всего двое. Как тот настрой на съемках, когда на вдохновении, на волне все получается само, без неудачных дублей.  
В жизни никто не закроет глаза и не попросит повторить «неправильный» момент. Но неправильных не будет, не сегодня.  
На вопрос про мотоцикл они смотрят друг на друга и синхронно улыбаются.  
— Ван-гэ давно обещал покатать.  
— Мы опаздывали, и я решил не заезжать на парковку.  
— Ты очень крутой. Вы не представляете, насколько учитель Ван крутой. И строгий, не смотри на меня так, я боюсь, — Сяо Чжань давно так не дурачился.  
— Я тебе еще не забыл «Сокол тысячелетия».  
Лица у всех вокруг загораются предвкушением. Сяо Чжань улыбается во весь рот: все равно что поймать поданный мяч.  
— Я случайно уронил модель в гостях у Ван-гэ, я думал, он меня убьет.  
— Я ее неделю собирал!  
— Он меня заставил сортировать детали, их там… сколько? Полторы тысячи?  
— Тысяча четыреста.  
— И прийти на другой день продолжать!  
— Это было возмездие!

На самом деле это было совсем не смешно. Сяо Чжань это понял в первые же пять секунд, не успел не то что извиниться — рот открыть.  
«Сокол тысячелетия» огромный, дорогой, кто же знал, что так неустойчиво лежит.  
Кто же знал, что соединения такие шаткие, половина разлетелась.  
Ван Ибо смотрит так, как будто Сяо Чжань разбил вазу династии Мин. Нет, на вазу династии Мин он бы так не отреагировал.  
— Извини? — Сяо Чжань улыбается растерянно. — Я…  
Ван Ибо молча опускается на пол и сгребает улетевшие далеко детали. Сяо Чжань падает рядом на колени, сгребая с другой стороны.  
— Давай помогу. Извини, я же не нарочно, хочешь, я сам его соберу обратно?  
— Я неделю собирал. Между репетициями. Ты две возиться будешь, — бурчит Ван Ибо. — Лучше по цветам сортируй.

Примерно час они ползают по полу, собирая все, что улетело под стол, под кровать, в дальний угол. Примерно час Ван Ибо дуется и отвечает кратко и сердито. Когда все в общей куче, Сяо Чжань с облегчением выпрямляется следом и тянет к себе. Из объятий Ван Ибо не вырывается.  
— Ну прости. Давай закажем поесть, что ли, и будем собирать?  
— Затрахаться, — Ван Ибо хочет улыбнуться, это видно, очень старается скрыть, но не выдерживает и наконец смеется.  
— Вдвоем веселее, а?

Потом это было смешно, когда они ждали еду, Ван Ибо пытался вспомнить, как собирал в прошлый раз, потому что одна из книжечек инструкции куда-то делась, а Сяо Чжань пытался подойти к вопросу по-дизайнерски. Потом еще ползали по полу, почему самые нужные детали, которые ничем не заменить, делают самыми мелкими? Потом нашли недостающую часть инструкции, оказалось, что все сделали не так, пришлось исправлять…  
Затрахались, действительно. До ночи, на собственно секс осталось всего ничего.  
— Я сам потом закончу, — на следующий вечер Ван Ибо встает намного раньше. — Иди сюда, а то опять ничего не успеем.  
Сяо Чжань теперь очень осторожно обходит стеллаж с моделями, а при взгляде на «Сокол тысячелетия» — ржет.

— У меня есть видео! — Ван Ибо лезет за телефоном.  
— Учитель Ван, пощади!  
Видео показать можно, там буквально пять секунд, и это как раз между тем, когда Ван Ибо еще злился, и тем, когда они дождались заказа, жевали прямо на полу и ржали. Ван Ибо и в кадре-то нет, зато голос недовольный. Сяо Чжань закрывает лицо рукой и делает вид, что ему очень стыдно.  
— У тебя хорошо получается собирать, еще потренируешься…  
— Нет-нет, Ван-гэ, больше никогда!  
Они еще раз переглядываются и улыбаются. Хватит, не надо затягивать.  
Ван Ибо действительно сегодня очень спокойный и уверенный. Потрясающий, как всегда. Сяо Чжань ожидал, после коллажа и видео будет намного хуже. Он расспросит все-таки потом подробнее, что было на Наньшань.  
Ван Ибо поворачивается к нему, Сяо Чжань улыбается, хлопает по плечу. Все как раньше. Все намного лучше, чем раньше.


	17. Часть 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Венгерский мюзикл "Ромео и Джульетта". Качество так себе, зато с субтитрами.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ikESnkpQBR8&t=2406s акт 1  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iI3SsWQcwW0 акт 2
> 
> "Ромео и Джульетта" Дзеффирелли  
> https://vk.com/video?q=%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BE%20%D0%B8%20%D0%B4%D0%B6%D1%83%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%82%D0%B0&z=video-56028029_456245191

— Сколько идет твой Шекспир? — спрашивает он Сяо Чжаня.  
— «Ромео и Джульетта»? — смеется Сяо Чжань.  
— А что, что-то еще есть? — Ван Ибо предупреждающе косится.  
— Есть. Если мюзикл, то там две части, вместе почти три часа. Будем смотреть?  
— Давай.  
Надо посмотреть, в конце концов, а то он половину поездки в Наньшань боялся, что Лю Хайкуань вспомнит про Шекспира и что-то скажет, придется выкручиваться.  
— Оно хоть понятно? Про что?  
— Понятно, там английские субтитры. Про любовь, — Сяо Чжань смеется, пока ставит ноутбук так, чтобы было удобно смотреть, и ищет видео. — Это как наши Лян Шаньбо и Чжу Интай, только хуже.  
Ван Ибо знает, конечно, историю влюбленных-бабочек и недоверчиво хмыкает: что нового на Западе могут сказать про любовь, что еще не сказали у них за столько тысяч лет?  
— В каком смысле хуже?  
— Еще и семьи враждовали. Ну что, смотрим? — Сяо Чжань садится позади него и обнимает.  
— Да.  
— Тогда включай.

«В начале все истории похожи на другую, нет ничего нового под солнцем…»  
Начало скучноватое и не очень понятное. Чужое. Ван Ибо все еще не уверен, что это была хорошая идея. Можно же было просто поваляться, потрепаться о чем угодно. Потрахаться, ну и что, что только вчера. Ладно, если будет скучно, они и так еще успеют. За что-то же Сяо Чжаню все это нравится, так хоть попробовать. Хотя Сяо Чжаню и то тупое аниме понравилось.  
— Два враждующих клана, — подсказывает Сяо Чжань, притягивает к себе ближе, дышит в шею. — Монтекки и Капулетти.  
— Угу, — язык сломать можно. Язык, кстати, резкий, даже на английский не похож. Сплошные согласные и рычание, как на этом можно петь, непонятно.  
Про Тибальта он слышал и присматривается внимательнее. И про Меркуцио слышал.  
Петь на этом все-таки можно, звучит неплохо.  
— Ты же говорил, главный герой — Ромео?  
— Ну да.  
— Герой-любовник?  
— Да.  
— Почему тогда в красном не он?  
Сяо Чжань смеется и кладет руки поверх его.  
— У них же это не свадебный.  
— А…  
Ван Ибо пока что интереснее Меркуцио. Он громче, быстрее, ярче. И танцы ему тоже нравятся, даже резкий язык больше не мешает. Вроде бы несложно? Он тянется и ставит на паузу, выбирается из объятий.  
— Подожди, — у Сяо Чжаня меньше пустого места, придется аккуратно. — Отмотай назад, а?  
Сяо Чжань улыбается, разворачивает ноутбук к нему и включает как раз откуда надо. Ритм на рэп похож, Ван Ибо умеет быстро — повторяет, что-то меняет на ходу. Он собой доволен, тем, как смотрит Сяо Чжань — тоже.

Он садится обратно, переводит дыхание.  
— Лучше всех, да, — Сяо Чжань посмеивается. Пусть, Ван Ибо видит, что ему нравится.  
— Дальше?  
— Угу, — и включает.

Бал на «Неукротимого» совсем не похож, ну и что, что маски, но что-то в этом есть. Ван Ибо фыркает, а когда действие доходит до поцелуя — ржет.  
— А я тебе предлагал, — смеется Сяо Чжань. Сам все понял, как всегда.  
— Это я тебе предлагал, — Ван Ибо оборачивается, ловит взгляд, ловит губы губами. — И я тебя первым поцеловал.  
Сяо Чжань качает головой, посмеивается и целует так, что закрадывается мысль отложить просмотр на потом. Но вроде бы начинает нравиться, можно посмотреть еще немного. А может, это так действует то, что Сяо Чжань его обнимает — так можно хоть съезд партии смотреть. И поют все-таки хорошо. Над самим объяснением он бы раньше поржал, но теперь не хочется.

— Это его Лю Хайкуань хочет сыграть? — Ван Ибо недоверчиво присматривается. — Совсем не та роль.  
— Это режиссерская интерпретация, не забывай. Если захочешь, посмотрим итальянский фильм, там Тибальт другой. А брат Лю… Брат Лю многое может.  
— Да уж, — на сцене сорванных масок и узнавания он все-таки снова ржет. Как там было в начале, все истории похожи друг на друга?

Это красиво, хоть и непонятно. Ван Ибо не переспрашивает — потом. И Тибальт странный, и Лю Хайкуань на него совсем не похож, но такое нельзя слушать спокойно. Он поводит плечами, выпрямляет ноги. Трудно не двигаться самому, когда рядом такой накал.  
Сяо Чжань ждет, пока он устроится, легонько целует ухо.  
— Не устал?  
— Нет.  
Только когда речь идет о свадьбе, до него доходит про кормилицу, и снова нельзя не ржать, вспоминая ответ Лю Хайкуаня. Хорошо, что он тогда еще не понимал, в чем дело.  
От «Вражды» по спине мурашки, Ван Ибо снова ерзает.  
— А почему женщины?  
— Что?  
— Если это враждующие кланы, почему сцена с женами глав, а не с ними самими?  
— Может, у них голоса лучше? — и что опять Сяо Чжань нашел смешного? — Это же Запад.  
— Угу.  
Ван Ибо все-таки интересно, чем все это закончится, и после первой части он кивает:  
— Давай вторую сразу.  
— Ты в середине вроде бы поесть хотел?  
— Потом, — вторая чуть больше часа, как раз досмотреть, поесть и утащить Сяо Чжаня в постель, потому что от этих объятий, легких поцелуев то в шею, то в ухо, то в затылок сидится все хуже. И руки Сяо Чжаня лежат на его бедрах, просто лежат, но он же их чувствует.

«Пиздец», — думает он во время дуэли, но молчит, чтобы не отвлекаться, не ставить на паузу. Глупо, бестолково, и Меркуцио жаль. Надо было сразу спросить.  
— Кто там еще умрет?  
— Тибальт.  
— Пиздец.  
После дуэли Ван Ибо думает, что надо бы все-таки сделать перерыв. Они и так смотрят почти два часа. Вроде бы и в действии затишье, тайная свадьба закончилась, музыка тише, точнее, ее нет почти, Ромео и Джульетта — ну и имена все-таки — просыпаются. Ван Ибо хмыкает: так можно? Быть на сцене практически в трусах?  
Сяо Чжань обнимает, его подбородок на плече, шевелиться не хочется. Поэтому он тянет и смотрит, а потом забывает, что хотел сказать.  
«Держи вот так, прошу тебя, еще не закончилась ночь», — мозг автоматически переводит с английского, Ван Ибо вздыхает и откидывается назад, прижимается спиной. Плевать на чужой язык, странные обычаи и чужую историю, он столько раз пытался убедить себя, что это не будильник, а музыка с улицы, пока не просыпался окончательно и не понимал, что ночь — закончилась… Еще соловей этот, у Сяо Чжаня стоял одно время будильник с птицами. «Просто подержи еще меня за руку».  
Сяо Чжань обнимает его крепче, тыкается губами и носом в щеку. Хорошо, что ничего не говорит.  
«Тебя, тебя я хочу, пока жив…»  
Они переживут, конечно, если однажды утром не разойдутся, хотя проблем будет столько, что и правда сдохнуть захочется. Ван Ибо хмурится и сжимает руку.  
— В финале все умрут, да?  
— Не все, — тихо отвечает Сяо Чжань. — Но они — да.

Ван Ибо уже плевать на чужие свадебные традиции. Не такие чужие, на самом деле, все понятно. Наверное, даже без субтитров понял бы. До конца половина акта, судя по бегунку.  
«Я тащусь в Мантую и чувствую, как меня сводит с ума то, что ее со мной нет». Ван Ибо берет руки Сяо Чжаня и перекрещивает у себя на груди, чтобы крепче обнимал. Это же можно сдохнуть, тронуться, это как он сорвался к Сяо Чжаню с гонки, потому что не мог не.  
И еще много раз потом не мог без него — и все-таки мог. Через себя. Сжать зубы и петь, или танцевать, или еще что-то делать, чтобы не сдохнуть без. И правда как Лян Шаньбо и Чжу Интай, только хуже.

Он не угадывает, потому что Запад — это Запад. Он почему-то думал, что все будет так же, что Ромео в разлуке умрет от горя, а Джульетта — на его могиле в день свадьбы. Чжу Интай никогда не бежала бы из дома, но если тут так можно, может, все-таки?..  
«Что ж, если нужно сыграть, мы сыграем для них!» Ван Ибо сжимает кулаки и кивает. Все так. Если нужно. Они тоже каждый раз играют и будут играть.  
Джульетта выпивает яд, он оборачивается к Сяо Чжаню, хмурясь.  
— Что?  
— Поцелуй, — не ждет и не ставит на паузу, сам целует, крепко ухватившись за плечи. Не хочет оборачиваться к экрану, к тишине и ударам колокола, вздрагивает от резкого звука.  
— Почему Юлия, если Джульетта? — как будто это важно, но молчать сил нет.  
— Произношение. Оригинальный текст вообще английский.  
Еще и английский, Ван Ибо окончательно запутался, где чье.  
Пиздец как бестолково. Одно письмо невовремя… Ван Ибо впервые задумывается, как люди жили без интернета. Ладно, хотя бы без телефонов.  
Что там Сяо Чжань сказал, все умрут?  
Финал он досматривает молча, сидит тихо, почти не шевелясь, хотя ноги затекли.

Сяо Чжань, честно говоря, не ожидал, что будет так. Он предлагал пару раз посмотреть — Ван Ибо только фыркал. Надо же заработать антипатию к Шекспиру, прочитав из него одну строчку в переписке, — Сяо Чжаню смешно, в конце концов, это не самое важное. Можно жить и без Шекспира.  
Кажется, Ван Ибо наконец успокоился, раз сам вспомнил. Сяо Чжань не уверен, что выбрать, и включает все-таки мюзикл: хорошая постановка, хорошая хореография. И пусть он даже со спины чувствует, что Ван Ибо заранее кривит губы, — если и правда не понравится, выключат и найдут другое занятие. Сяо Чжань даже знает, какое, он со вчерашнего дня успел соскучиться, и очень трудно, когда вот так обнимаешь, не целовать хотя бы легонько в затылок, в шею, в плечо туда, где родинки. Он и так старается не отвлекать, не гладить руки, не сдвигать ладони по бедрам дальше. Особенно после того, как Ван Ибо все-таки заражается профессиональной ревностью и выдает импровизацию на тему «Королей ночной Вероны». Сяо Чжань жалеет, что этого никто больше не увидит, потому что Ван Ибо может не хуже, а лучше. Может быть, он судит предвзято, но он хорошо знает, на что способен Ван Ибо, какой огонь он может выдать.  
На середине Сяо Чжань рад, что Ван Ибо нравится, а на второй части даже беспокоится. Ван Ибо почти перестает комментировать, прижимается к нему, оборачивается целовать, а потом просто молчит. Сяо Чжань догадывается, где зацепило, но все-таки не ожидал, что настолько.

— А мы никогда не умрем, правда? — Ван Ибо поворачивается к нему. На экране еще аплодируют, актеры выходят на поклон. Ван Ибо смотрит блестящими глазами и кое-как улыбается. Сяо Чжань целует его — чтобы не улыбался так, через силу, чувствуется же, что тот весь как струна.  
— Мы постараемся, — серьезно соглашается он, как будто это возможно. Посидеть так, подождать, пока успокоится, или наоборот, уговорить пойти поесть? Ван Ибо решает сам: вцепляется в него как в первый раз, а целует — как в последний. Сяо Чжань только отвечает, стараясь сгладить, успокоить.  
— Ну что ты? С нами ничего не случится.  
— Сам знаю. Ты можешь просто трахнуть без комментариев?  
Сяо Чжань только качает головой и улыбается на сдавленное «прости», сказанное куда-то в шею. Отвечает:  
— Я тебя люблю.  
— Я тебя, — Ван Ибо редко ставит засосы, только вцепляется иногда в плечи слишком крепко, но сейчас Сяо Чжань прикидывает, переодеваться ли ему завтра на людях.  
Ван Ибо дергает одежду, руки — торопливые, и Сяо Чжань опрокидывает его на кровать и нависает сверху.  
— Я тебя люблю. И все будет хорошо.  
— Что ты меня как в первый раз успокаиваешь, — смех неровный, дрожит в горле, под губами.  
— У нас всегда все будет хорошо, — ниже по плечам, по груди, по животу. Долго, как в тот первый раз, пока мышцы пресса не начинают дрожать. Ван Ибо стонет, сквозь зубы, цедит:  
— Ну долго ты еще…  
Сяо Чжань только смеется. Придерживает, когда Ван Ибо пытается глубже толкнуться в рот. Разводит ноги, целует дальше, дальше.

Почему как трахаться — так в голове ритм, Ван Ибо не знает. Не думает. Не сейчас. Сперва «Вражда», начало медленное, глубоко, каждый раз до конца. Потом неровно и быстро, потом быстро и ровно, и еще быстрее, это то, что он повторял — «Короли» — потом все тело как струна, и всем телом вверх, на руках. Он может. Даже если руки подведут — Сяо Чжань держит. Он тоже может.

Кажется, они еще пару часов назад собирались поесть. Или больше. Стоило расслабиться, и живот рычит. Сяо Чжань заглядывает в лицо:  
— Пойдем? Или сюда принести?  
— Пойдем, конечно, — что он, не встанет, что ли?  
Пока он в душе, Сяо Чжань уже ставит тарелки на стол. То ли Сяо Чжань хорошо готовит, то ли Ван Ибо всегда успевает проголодаться. Сквозь пасту с сыром он спрашивает:  
— А ты бы кого хотел сыграть?  
— Я? — Сяо Чжань задумывается и трет нос. — Не могу выбрать. Может быть, даже Ромео, брат Лю хорошо сказал, интересно попробовать сделать про него что-то свое.  
— Я к тебе на такой спектакль не пойду.  
— А я бы к тебе пошел, — Сяо Чжань улыбается, протягивает руку через стол и гладит по щеке.  
— Чье оно вообще?  
— Шекспир — английский поэт. Средневековый. У нас в это время была династия Мин, ближе к концу. Как раз примерно. ну да, как раз с Запада начали приезжать путешественники. У него много и пьес, и стихов, сонеты лучше в оригинале с подстрочником читать — там язык другой, не современный английский. У них Шекспир, ну как у нас Цао Сюэцинь, может быть, даже больше. «Ромео и Джульетта» — как «Сон в красном тереме».  
— Угу.  
— И главная история любви, — Сяо Чжань смеется.  
— Угу.  
Он бы, может, не согласился, если бы не утреннее прощание, от которого до сих пор ёкает.  
— Ставят его до сих пор много, снимают тоже. Этот мюзикл и французский есть, и бельгийский, и какой угодно. Из фильмов к оригиналу, наверное, ближе всего итальянский, может, потому, что Шекспир про Италию и писал. Верона — это там.  
— Старый?  
— Прошлого века. Можем потом посмотреть.  
— Сейчас.  
Сяо Чжань смотрит на часы, стрелки перешли полночь.  
— Ну и что, — зачем откладывать, когда можно не откладывать. — Или ты мне включи и спи, я в наушниках посмотрю.  
Сяо Чжань смеется, и когда они встают — обнимает, и отрывает от пола.  
— Ты чего?  
— Просто так, — ставит обратно. — Пойдем.

Начало снова медленное, но теперь хотя бы понятно, что к чему. И снова все совсем другое, чужое, но Ван Ибо уже согласен. Сюжет он теперь знает, как-нибудь переживет, что все умрут.  
Музыка совсем другая. Фильм непривычный, ни на китайские не похож, ни на американские. Так в Италии снимают? Или это потому что — когда там Сяо Чжань сказал — снимали в двадцатом веке?  
Мюзикл — это мюзикл, там понятно было, что все ненастоящее. Интерпретация, как Сяо Чжань сказал. Настоящие — те, кто умерли. Меркуцио, Тибальт, Ромео, Джульетта. Смерть настоящая, любовь тоже.  
В фильме с самого начала все как будто настоящее. Даже разговоры в стихах не мешают. Одежда странная, а так все понятно. Совсем другой Тибальт, глупо, конечно, было ждать такого же. Ван Ибо все еще сомневается, что Лю Хайкуаню эта роль подходит, но все может быть.  
— Герцог — это вообще кто?  
— Это примерно как у нас хоу. Правитель Вероны.  
— Угу.  
Ромео тоже совсем другой.  
— Что они мелкие-то такие?  
— Они такие и есть по сюжету, — Сяо Чжань смеется за спиной. — А Ромео — семнадцать.  
— Пиздец.  
Странное все это, но красивое. Ромео слишком тихий после того, что в мюзикле. Ван Ибо фыркнул бы, если бы начали смотреть с этого, только сейчас он сам тихий.  
«Тоскую я о том, кто б мог их сократить».  
И ржет, мысленно надевая на Лю Хайкуаня то белое, что накручено на голове у кормилицы.  
— Королева Мэб, это кто?!  
— Сказочный персонаж. Fairy.  
— Сянь? Как Чжинюй?  
— Ммм, не совсем. Скорее, дух.  
— Ты-то откуда все знаешь, — бурчит он под непонятный монолог на экране.  
— Возьмешь книжку, прочитаешь примечания, тоже будешь знать, — Сяо Чжань посмеивается и гладит пальцы.  
— Это Меркуцио?! — до него только под конец монолога доходит, Ван Ибо даже головой встряхивает. Сложно перестроиться. А бал — похож, хотя и одежда другая, и музыка. Под это Чжу Цзаньцзиню танцевать, Ван Ибо его легко представляет там.  
— Слушай, зачем они вообще туда пошли? — удивляется он. — Даже под масками?  
В мюзикле он об этом не задумывался, вникая в непонятный мир, а здесь все слишком настоящее, легко примерить хоть на «Неукротимого».  
— Скучно им было, — смеется Сяо Чжань.

«What is a youth? Impetuous fire…»  
Как там было в мюзикле в самом начале, все истории похожи одна на другую? Или «Fire» -это «Fire», неважно, когда и на каком языке?  
Когда Ромео и Джульетта разговаривают, прячась за колонной, Ван Ибо вздыхает. Сяо Чжань сжимает пальцы вместо вопроса.  
— Я тебя не с первого взгляда, — тихо говорит он. — А когда… не знаю. Как-то само…  
Он понял, что любит, наверное, только когда Сяо Чжань признался. Когда думал, что он спит.  
— И я не знаю, — Сяо Чжань наклоняется вперед, улыбаясь. — Само. Сколько ты мне нервов вымотал…  
— А ты мне?!  
Поцелуй на экране они пропускают, потому что целуются сами.  
«Comes a time when one sweet smile has its season for a while…»

Когда Ромео пробирается в сад, Ван Ибо даже дыхание задерживает. Ну скорее, скорее, как медленно все тянется! Весь фильм медленный, а прокручивать — жалко. Он снова вздыхает, поводит плечами.  
— Устал?  
— Нет, — он пересаживается так, чтобы сидеть рядом и тоже обнимать, находит руку и держит.  
Половину прощания они тоже пропускают, потому что снова целуются. Потому что на экране смотрят друг на друга слишком… Нельзя не повернуться, не поцеловать, прижать ладонь к щеке.  
Про монаха понятно еще меньше, чем в мюзикле, но Ван Ибо про него расспросит потом. Если не забудет. Наверное, этот Меркуцио ему все-таки тоже нравится. Ван Ибо совсем забывает, к чему идет речь. Ловит себя на улыбке, смотрит, пригревшись в объятиях.

Появление Тибальта — как холодная вода в лицо. Сяо Чжань говорил, фильм близко к оригиналу. Может, все не так, может, тут обойдется?  
«Чума на оба ваши дома!» Ван Ибо вздрагивает от крика.  
Они смотрят молча, иногда сжимают руку друг друга.  
И соловьи. То есть жаворонки.  
Ван Ибо хмурится и ставит на паузу.  
— Хочешь — не будем дальше, — Сяо Чжань целует в кончик носа.  
— Нет.  
Зачем он это смотрит дальше, он не знает. Все ведь понятно заранее, а не смотреть нельзя.  
— Зачем вообще так… — Ван Ибо не выдерживает.  
— Что?  
— Сняли. И написал… Шекспир.  
— А зачем сняли «Неукротимого?» — Сяо Чжань мягко смеется. Ван Ибо сам все знает, и вопрос тупой, конечно.  
— Теперь не знаю.

Странный некрополь. И вообще все не так, хоронят быстро, но без гробов. Ван Ибо еще про мюзикл это подумал мельком, но тут подробнее.  
Хотя какое ему дело. Хоть до сих пор они там тела просто так складывают — или нет, наверняка сейчас нет, просто надо про что-то думать, отвлечься.  
Когда Ромео умирает, он выпускает ладонь Сяо Чжаня и сжимает руки. Сяо Чжань кладет свою поверх, гладит, расплетает сдавленные пальцы.  
Все закончилось. Совсем. Даже титры. А они так и сидят молча.  
— У тебя пальцы холодные, — Сяо Чжань наконец поворачивает его к себе, целует вскользь. — Давай спать?  
Укладываются они молча, Сяо Чжань помнит, что лампа должна гореть. Сяо Чжань вообще все помнит и понимает. Ван Ибо смотрит на него из-под одеяла, пока тот раздевается.

У них нет Мантуи — где она хоть? — в которую можно бежать. Нет, у них намного больше городов и стран, но никуда они не уедут, понятно же.  
Им так же ничего нельзя. Даже когда закончится контракт.  
Ни хрена это не значит, что они не будут. Будут. Всегда.  
Сяо Чжань замечает его взгляд.  
— Что не спишь?  
Он молча затаскивает его под одеяло. Сна ни в одном глазу.  
— Я тебе не буду больше ничего показывать.  
Ван Ибо обхватывает его крепко, чтобы дернуться не мог.  
— Я тебе не буду. И ничего смешного.  
— Я не смеюсь, — Сяо Чжань правда больше не смеется. — Все будет хорошо.  
— Знаю, — хорошо сейчас, это не говорить. Это зажмуриться и целовать, пока губы не заболят. Держаться за Сяо Чжаня. Прижиматься всем телом. Придавить сверху, тоже всем собой.  
Сяо Чжань выворачивается, целует веки.  
— Открой глаза?  
Ван Ибо открывает неохотно. С закрытыми лучше ощущается. Сильнее.  
Тупо так реагировать, конечно. Только недавно он совсем не думал ни про какую любовь. Про секс думал много, мозоли натереть можно, сколько думал. А про любовь — нет. А оно всё так…  
— Я тебя люблю. Хватит, — Сяо Чжань серьезный. — Я здесь. И ты здесь.

Сяо Чжань шутит, но Ван Ибо как будто воды в рот набрал. Хорошо, конечно, что ему понравилось, но если б Сяо Чжань знал — Дзеффирелли смотрели бы в другой раз, слишком много всего на одну ночь получилось.  
Целует Ван Ибо тоже молча, цепляется судорожно. Сяо Чжань решает про себя, что «Титаник» они в ближайшее время смотреть не будут, так, на всякий случай.  
— Я здесь. И ты здесь, — не получается на словах, пусть прочувствует кожу к коже, вес, жар. И с открытыми глазами, нечего пропущенную сцену на горе Байфэн устраивать.  
Он почти сказал об этом, но Ван Ибо открывает глаза и неожиданно садится, тянет его следом.  
— Как дебил, сам знаю. Подожди, — Ван Ибо закрывает ему ладонью рот. — Я тебя люблю. Если ты не приедешь, я к тебе сам приеду, как тогда. Или приду. Найду и не отпущу, понял, Чжань-гэ?  
— Понял, понял, — Сяо Чжань смеется, дает уронить себя, даже не пытается высвободить прижатые к постели руки. Он с первого поцелуя знает, какая у Ван Ибо хватка во всем. Нет, с первой сцены, которую играли вместе, сразу все стало понятно.  
Может, он все-таки с первого, ну почти первого взгляда?  
— Почему ты… такой охуенный, — Ван Ибо дышит громко, говорит тихо, держит запястья, раскачивается над ним. — Сразу… Даже когда просто сидел… в столовой…  
Сяо Чжань бы ответил, но сложно говорить, когда рот зажимают губами. Не надо говорить, можно выдернуть руки и уронить на себя.

***  
Ван Ибо останавливается на обочине дороги, поднимает голову, щурится на солнце. Два часа на любовь, а на просмотр… Нет, неправильно так считать. Все, что они смотрели вчера почти без перерывов, подо что целовались — про любовь. Все про любовь — трахаться, заливать душ, ржать.  
«Встань у окна, убей луну соседством», — Сяо Чжань смеялся потом, дурацкая привычка наклониться и смотреть так, что хочется то ли подушкой, то ли под подушку.  
«Сам ты… Джульетта».  
Только их, ничье больше, никому не отдаст. И Сяо Чжаня не отдаст.  
Ночь на любовь, два часа на сон — мало, плевать, не привыкать. В голове две Вероны сразу, чудовищно спутались, реальнее, чем утренний Пекин, в который он как будто выпал из этой ночи; в ушах музыка и «люблю тебя» Сяо Чжаня. Ван Ибо хочет сыграть Тибальта, Меркуцио, Бенволио, всех сразу. Даже на Ромео согласен.  
Сяо Чжань сейчас не рядом — ничего. Ван Ибо ему ответил ночью и скажет снова, как только увидятся. Едва шевелит губами, беззвучно, глядя вверх:  
— Люблю тебя.


End file.
